Gohan's Field Trip From Hell
by dragonballAT
Summary: Two month's of fun and torture for are favourite demi-sayian, Gohan must not only keep his past hidden but must also decide on who to chose from Videl, Eresa and Lime. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning Of The End?

This story is just for fun I've read a lot of field trip stories and wanted to have a crack at my own. This is like an alternative universe to my other story Dragonball AT . but I would like to just say to view them as separate stories since they will properly contradict each other :oP.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End? <strong>

_This story is based in an alternative universe where Frezia never killed the Sayian race however many of the events in this universe stayed the same as the universe we all know and love though their where varies difference between the two universe for the most part they played out the same way._

_Several years after the defeat of Cell in the notorious would renowned Cell games. Gohan's mother Chi-Chi decided it was time for her son to experience the city life and meet people his own age in order to further his chances for a successful career. Thus Gohan was signed up to the best school in the world Orange Star High. _

_In the six months in which Demi-Sayian had attended the school he had manage to help Videl clean up the crime filled streets of Satan city under his super hero alter ego the Great Sayiaman. Originally Gohan had to deal with Videl's constant and correct theories of him being the Great Sayiaman however with the help of an old friend Gohan has so far managed to keep his hero life hidden from his new friends. _

_However these secrets where almost revelled three months into Gohan's school life when his old red headed friend Lime joined the world famous school. With much pleading Gohan manage to convince Lime to keep his secrets under wraps. However no matter how hard a person tries to keep their secrets from the world they will always come out. We now join Gohan on his next adventure as he begins a field trip from hell that threatens to revel all his secret's and destroy the peaceful life he had grown accustom too._

_~GFTFH~_

The youngest super sayian two in the history of the universe the man who was responsible for killing Doctor Gero's evil creation Cell; Gohan sat bored his head held in his right hand as he tapped his desk impatiently with a pencil held in his left hand. The Demi-Sayian was waiting for some of the deadliest creatures he had met in the universe his classmates.

If Gohan was on time for class it would be classed at extremely unusual at best but to be early… that was just unheard of. The crime in Satan city was what usually kept himself and his super hero alter ego the Great Sayiaman extremely busy though out the day.

However in recent months the crime rate in the city had dropped significantly this factor and Gohan's Super Sayian speed allowed the Demi-Sayian to arrive at the school half an hour before his class was meant to begin. With nothing better to do he had decided the sensible thing to do was wait in his home room until the rest of the student body arrived.

Sitting next to him her small pretty face crouched up in frustration sat Lime. Her long curly red hair lay loosely at her shoulders the locks complementing her curvy features. With an impatient grunt the eighteen year old girl turned her head to the left to look at her taller friend.

"You know what Gohan? Next time I would rather be late" Lime said with a huff blowing a single lock of hair out of her mouth. "I mean seriously can't you just fly a little bit slower next time? Maybe we could do a bit of sightseeing? It's just so boring sitting around in an empty old classroom doing nothing"

Sliding his right hand to the back of his head Gohan quickly flash his red headed friend his signature son grin before replying.

"Well gosh Lime, I'm sorry that I got you hear a little bit earlier today than I normally would but in my defence I couldn't of possible know their wasn't going to be any crime today did i?" Gohan said defensively before cheeking around the classroom to make absolutely sure it was empty. "And could you please not talk about us flying at school? Videl's just calmed down about me being Sayianman and all. I don't want that to start up again I mean I like the girl but sometimes she just scares me"

Lime let out a low sigh as she turned to face the front of the class room, _Typical I'm sitting next to one of if not the strongest guy in the whole of the universe. He's faced against a galactic alien tyrant, battled demons and defeated Cell and he's scared of a girl half his height and not nearly a percentage of his strength getting angry with him…. God guess I will never understand guy's mind especial one as complex's as that of a Sayians. _

The little convocation finished the two friends sat in comfortable silence while they waited till the rest of their class mates arrived. Having nothing better to do Gohan continued to tap away with his pen until it was snapped out of his hand and then snapped in half by the fiery red head much to the Demi Sayians dismay. Since that was his only pen that he had on him.

After several long agonizing minutes the doors to the class room swung open with several of the orange school high students began to enter the room. Gohan stood up from his chair in order to get a better look at the door in order to search out his three other friends.

After several seconds the Demi-Sayian spotted them in the middle of the crowed the two tall blondes on either side of their smaller raven haired girl the daughter of the world martial arts champion Mr Satan.

Slowly but surely Eresa, Videl and Sharpener all made their way towards Gohan and Lime the former off which was flashing his signature son smile at the group.

_Aww he's so cute when he smiles. _Eresa thought to herself dreamily as she took her seat next to Gohan's own.

Sharpener walked up to his black haired friend and the only other guy of the group giving his friend a playful tap on the shoulder which immediately grabbed Gohan's attention.

"Wow you must have got up early today nerd boy" Sharpener said playfully using the name he had first given to Gohan when he had started which had now unfortunately stuck. "What's up couldn't you wait to hear the news as well?"

"What news?" Gohan asked unsure about what his blonde friend was going on about.

"It's really cool" Eresa chirped happily jumping into the conversation.

"What's going on" Lime asked her interest perking up at the conversation.

The two blondes immediately turned to Videl wide grins spread out across their faces. However the raven headed teenager let out a soft sigh dropping her head on the table before giving an answer. Gohan and Lime had to lean in to hear her mumbled voice.

"Fine I suppose it is ok if I tell you guys too but I wasn't meant to tell anyone until Eresa forced it out of me" Videl said coolie lifting her head off the table to give a cold glare towards her best friend. Who the raven haired girl could of sworn would have been able to make even the most harden criminal locked up in the city prison talk with her puppy dog eyes.

"Well what is it Videl" Gohan asked excitedly wanting to know what the news was that had got everyone so worked up and enjoying the fact for once he was not on the receiving end of being interrogated.

"Well you see my dad told me this morning that something very important was going to happen today at school and it was going to change our lives for the better but he said he couldn't tell me what it was. But he was very excited about it so no doubt the school have signed themselves up to yet another one of his haired brained schemes"

Gohan rolled his eyes towards Lime upon hearing this news letting out a soft sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Videl. After claiming to have been the one who had defeated Cell and becoming incredible rich and famous Mr Satan had started to believe his own hype.

The man was in constant contact with the school providing them with new ideas which would allow him to pass on his wisdom down to the next generation. Originally a small part of Gohan had been very angry at the man whom had taken credit for defeating Call at the Cell games away from him and not praising or even mentioning his father sacrifice.

However after meeting the man many times when he had been over Videl's house the Demi-Sayian's opinion of Mr Satan changed instead of seeing a money grabbing blubbering idiot he saw an incredible misguided man who's heart was in the right place doing the best to look after the last of his family.

"You know what Videl sometimes I really don't get you. You always seemed to be giving your dad such a hard time recently" Sharpener began quickly trying to desperately avoid the glare Videl was sending his way. He continued with what he was saying. Not allowing the Satan girl any time to respond. "I mean your father might be a little eccentric at times. But let's face it he is a great warrior he is the man who single handily defeated Cell which not only saved millions of lives. But also he brought back the people who were thought to have been killed by Cell…. Like me." Sharpener finished what he was saying giving a slight shudder at his memories of being in that otherworld were he had become a pink puffy cloud.

Videl let out a low sigh before considering a response she was indeed very well aware this was a soft topic that Sharpener had brought up.

"Listen here Sharpy" Videl said comfortingly using her pet name for the blond boy. "I get it I really do. I understand that my dad is a great hero to many people an inspiration to many more. I honestly do respect his achievements and I love him to bits. But you got to remember he is still my dad sometimes he will just get on my nerves just as Sayianman dose… Though at least my dad doesn't have thoese ridiculous dance moves I mean what kind of clown would come up with that?"

At that the friend's began to laugh bar Gohan who was looking at Videl in disbelief. _What! How can she possible think they are ridiculous dance moves? They are my super hero poses which strike fear into the criminals of Satan city. _ Gohan thought all this to himself moodily before noticing that their home room teacher had entered the room.

"Hay guy's I think that you lot better stop laughing Mr Watts looks like he's about to make an announcement and it's probably going to be about the news your dad was going on about Videl" The Demi-Sayian whispered to his friends.

Usually his friends would have ignored him and continued laughing regardless of the teachers presence however this time all four of them stopped immediately and looked down at their teacher anticipation clear on all of their faces.

Looking up at the class Mr Watts produce a grin so wide it would almost rival Gohan's own before he opened up his arms up wide as if he was about to embrace all of the student's in the class at once.

"Class I can't tell you how good it is to see every single one of you here on time on this glorious day" Mr Watts booming voice bounced clearly across the classroom as he gave both Videl and Gohan a significant look while saying this making the Demi-Sayian stir uncomfortable in his seat. "I have been informed that in his excitement our great hero and saviour of the world Mr Satan had let it slip to his daughter and our own crime fighter Videl that there would be some important news today" The mere mention of Mr Satan's name and the fact the students were about to receive relating to the champ caused a stir though out the classroom as students began to gossip about what the news could possibly be about.

Waiting patiently for his classes attention to return back to him Mr Watts gave another big smile before continuing.

"As I am sure you are all too well aware this year will be the last year you have before all of you start your exams and picking your preferred subjects. Because of this the school had reached out far and wide before we got into contact with many of famous people in the world in order to arrange a little field trip for the last two months of the school year. Not only will this trip be filled with fun and adventures it will also provide you an exciting opportunity to gain invaluable skills and experience to take with you into the future. This can also provide you the spring board for you all to realise you future dreams and ambitions which will then allow you to have a clear strategy of what subjects it would be best to pick in order to realises these goals" Mr Watts speech was cut short as a whirlwind of chatter echoed around the classroom as the students chatted excitedly.

Mr Watts gave a small sigh before merely raising his hand to silence the students after everyone had become quite the teacher continued with his speech.

"This is of course a compulsory trip that you all must attend however the school is oblged to ask your parents' permission so Angela if you would please pass the permission forms around it would be incredible helpful"

The red haired girl complied quickly grabbing the forms, Angela began to excitedly hand them too all her fellow students. Upon receiving their forms both Gohan and Videl's facial expressions turned from excitement and expectations to that of pure horror and angier respectfully when they saw exactly where they would be going and what they would be doing on their field trip."

"As I am sure you all can see the first two weeks will be spent at Capsule Corp headquarters in West City where we have Miss Bulma Briefs the managing director of Capsule Corp and riches woman in the world personal escorting us around the building giving you students unprecedented access to technology not yet seen by the public" The class all gasped excitedly at this with a few whistling in amazement.

"But that is not all after spending two weeks at Capsule Corp we will then come back to our fair city and spend the second week with the one and only Hercule Satan!" A deafening cheer rang out amongst the student's most of whom were not on their feet with excitement.

"The champ was promising us exclusive use of the world re-known Satan gym and also provided a personal training course for all you students to follow in order for you to reach peak physical health and fitness so that you may maintain it though out your life. Of course this is not all we will be doing as you will also be sent out to different companies though out Satan City in order to give you a better understanding of what jobs that our out there for you. The next part of our trip will take us to a special camp just outside of the city boarder where you will be taught and learn the skills it takes in order to survive in the wilderness by none other than three time semi-finalist of the world martial arts tournament Mr Krillin Chestnut and his wife Mrs eighteen Chestnut" This news was meet with less excitement from the students apart from Videl's who's ears picked up having read about Krillin and watching the old tournament footage back when the Satan girl was eager to find out if the light tricks where real or not.

"This leads us directly into the last two weeks of the field trip" Mr Watts continued. "You will be taken to a large island where you will have to survive on your own for the last remaining two weeks. You will be provided with all the essential camping equipment you will need and enough food and water in order to last you for three days. You will also be permitted to take one personal item along with you but don't worry the rest of your belongings will be stored right here at the school. I also need to remind you that your lives will not at all be in danger in the last weeks as Mr Krillin and a few of his closest friends will be watching over you however they will only take action if your life is very much in danger. Now for the rest of this week we are going to be preparing for this trip so now I want you to split into groups of five but I do suggest you think carefully about who you have in your group as they will be with you though out the next two months" With his speech finial finished Mr Watts sat down in his comfortable seat tucked into his mahogany desk and watched with a large smile on his face as his students buzzed around the class excitedly before settling down into their chosen groups.

The only two people who looked miserable in the whole entire room were Videl and Gohan to two of whom say with their group which consisted off themselves, Sharpener, Eresa and Lime. The other three were chatting away excitedly amongst themselves positively buzzing with excitement over the possible adventures they could be experiencing over the next two months.

However after a while the trio began to notice the fact that two of their group members were not participating in their avid discussions and as such they focused their attention on trying to coaxes their friends to tell them what was wrong.

"What's up with you two you both look like you've just been told your puppy's died" Sharpner grunted though he still couldn't hide the worry in his voice from his friends.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Videl snapped angrily glaring at her blonde headed male friend. "Were going to be spending two whole weeks at my house so everyone's going to know exactly what it looks like and what goes on inside and I am pretty sure that no one hear would like that. Also think about how much attention I get from people that I don't want already and all the fake friends trying to use me to get to my dad. I'm sure as hell going to get a lot more now were going to be at my place"

Eresa placed a comforting arm around her friend shoulder while giving a small sad nod to show she understood. Having been one of the few people to have known and been friends with Videl before her father's victory over Cell, Eresa knew just how much her best friends life had changed over the many years that followed which had caused the raven haired girls life to become so much more harder and challenging.

The blonde girl attention however was quickly drawn to Gohan who was not acting as what was expected. Out of everyone their Eresa had expected the brainy one of the group to be most excited by the proposed trip out of all of them. But instead of discussing about how good this would be for their future employer ability like what was expected of him. He was instead sitting in silence with a face that did indeed look like his puppy had just died in a tragic accident.

"Hay what's the matter with you cutie" Eresa asked soothingly to Gohan looking into his onyx eyes with her own blue. "I thought that out of everyone here you would be the most excited for this trip so what's up?"

Gohan let out a soft sigh before flashing Eresa a defeated look but upon seeing the concern in the blonde girls eyes the Demi-Sayian decided it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself. His decision to cheer up being made the tall black haired teenager flashed his signature grin to try and reassure his friend that he was of before speaking.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious at all so there's no need to worry about it and to be honest I don't really want to talk about it but what I will say is my reasons are fairly similar to Videls. But that's all I'm saying before you guys try to start interrogating me" Gohan finished with a small chuckle.

The day then continued with the students preparing themselves for the trip and deciding what they should bring with them before the end of school bell rang to signal the end of the day. The students left to go home all buzzing excitedly with their permission slips clutched in their hands.

With Lime in his strong arms and in his Great Sayianman custom hiding his true identity Gohan took off into the sky.

"Gohan this isn't the way back home where are you going?" Lime asked after about fifteen minutes of being in the air.

"I am just going to make a quick stop at Capsule Corp so that I can have a chat with Bluma about this trip that we are having. I am going to try to make sure Vegeta won't obliterate our classmates before they even step into the place"

Lime would have laughed at this comment if it was not for the seriousness of her friends tones and if she hadn't of meet the Sayian king himself personal. As such the red head decided it was best to remain silent for the remainder of the journey to Capsule Corp after all with Gohan's super speed they would be their soon.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it the new and improved chapter one I hope you guys enjoyed it please Review and tell me what you think by the way I own nothing :oP<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Suprise Attack

Wow glad to see so many people have subscribed to this story :o) glad you guys like it here's the next chapter. Chi Chi 1-0-1 I like a few of your idea's so ill put some of them in my story :o) however im not going to guaranteed Gohan and Videl will get together in this they might do, but im leaving it for me to decide when I get to it.

a/n: Thoese asking why Bardock is in this story it's because this is a spin off from my other fanfiction Dragonball AT where in that universe he is alive so if you want your explination read that :o)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Suprise Attack <strong>

While taking a long relaxing drag off her cigarette Bulma looked up from the research papers she was reading that was littered on her messy desk in order to contemplate the teenage Demi-Sayian and his female companion who were sitting opposite.

After several moments of inhaling the toxic fumes courtesy of her on and off bad habit the scientist ley out a breath of channelled smoke out of her opened mouth. While tipping the last bits of ash off the cigarette into an ashtray laid out in front of her on the desk Bulma let out a soft sigh before deciding it was time to address Gohan.

"Look Gohan I do understand that you are really worried about your classmates finding out about your secrets because you believe that they will treat you differently if they do. But honestly I don't see what the problem is if they do find out because all they will learn is what I already know and that is how much of amazing person you are. And if they can't accept that then I am sorry to say this to you but they are not your real friends and the don't deserve you time. Just look at Lime now she is a true friend loyal till the end" Bulma spoke calmly but the tone in her voice held authority.

Lime blushed a bright red at the complements she had received from the scientist.

"But if you really are this against the trip to Capsule Corp Gohan then I could just call your school up tomorrow and cancel. I could make something up like we just had a break though in one of our projects and that we are now too busy to accommodate the school"

Gohan opened his mouth up to make a response but was stopped in his tracks as Bluma put her hand up as a sign that it was now her turn to talk and for now the Demi-Sayian had to stay quiet as it was her turn to speak. Like a naughty school boy being told off by the headmaster Gohan sulked in his chair as Bulma continued.

"I am going to be honest with you here Gohan the only reason why I ever agreed to the schools request to come here in the first place was because I found out you were in the class that they wanted to come here. If it wasn't for you I would have never have agreed to this in the first place so if you don't like it I have no problem with cancelling it. It's just that I thought it would be a very nice opportunity to get to know these friends of your's that you keep talking about a little better and to get to see you for a little while because of the fact that I barley ever see you now since you sighed up with your school since your always busy. I thought that during the week me and you could get round to doing a little bit of inventing like old times" Bulma finished giving Gohan a pleading stare.

The Demi-Sayian looked from Bulma to Lime and then back to Bulma again the scientist was giving Gohan the biggest puppy dog eyes he had seen from the woman. Shaking his head as if it would shake the growing guilt that was slowly rising with in him away, Gohan once again looked at Bulma and made his decision.

_God these two sure know how to make me feel guilty._ Gohan thought to himself before replying.

"Look Bulma please don't cancel the trip because of me. Everyone at school is really excited about it and I don't think I have it in me to see all of their sad faces when they find out about it being cancelled. I'm just being a bit selfish that's all it seriously is fine but could you please just make sure Vegeta is behaving himself for the whole of the two weeks. Ok? Because seriously it won't look good on me or you if on the first day all off my class mates our I've checked into the hospital or are taken back home in a body bag." Gohan had just finished chuckling at his own joke.

Bulma's eyes immediately lit up with renewed excitement. Before Gohan was able to realise what was happening the scientist had manage to bounded around the desk with near super human speed that could rival that of a Sayian to hold Gohan in a tight embrace.

"Now don't you be worrying about Vegeta. I'll be taking care of his royal grumpiness ok? You just make sure that you relax and have a great time with your friends while I take care of the rest. I am going to make this the best two weeks of you guy's entire lives" Bulma spealed happily before planting a big wet sloppy kiss onto Gohan's cheek.

The red faced and slightly flustered Demi-Sayian quickly wiped away the rep lip stick from his burning cheek as Bulma released him. Chuckling Gohan came out with his response that he had been thinking while in mid-embrace.

"Wow something tells me that Vegeta wouldn't be very happy with the two of us if he caught you kissing me on the cheek like that Bulma. Remember the last time when the mayor came around for a little visit to see you and when he came in he kissed your hand when he was saying hello? It still widely known that he is still not been able to go to the toilet without the aid of a nurse since" Gohan said without any bit of amusement appearing on his deadly serious face.

Bulma let out an angry sigh upon being reminded of the incident that she had long since tried to forget. The amount of money she had to spend on plastic surgery for the mayor and bribing him to keep quiet about the incident nicknamed the flagpole disaster had reached into the hundreds of thousands of Zeni. It also cost the Sayian King a month without the use of the gravity room.

Quickly putting her hands on her hips the scientist gave a small pout to the Demi-Sayian which oddly reminded Gohan very much of Eresa.

"And what ruin our secret passionate affair how dare you" Bulma cried before chuckling. Gohan was silent though his face had reached a shade of red which mankind had not yet known off. "Look you and I both know that Vegeta is not the brightest crayon in the book when it comes to our human customs but he does understand that you are basically a son to me. Besides you could take him on any day"

Bulma gave a small little wink to Gohan as he tried to shush her however the scientist continued regardless of the teenagers warning. She was probably the only person alive (The other being Goku) who didn't have a healthy fear of the King.

"Hay there is no point in trying to deny it even he knows deep down that he's still not as strong as you are though that still doesn't stop him from trying" The scientist said the last part with a sigh before continuing. "Anyway while we are on the subject I think it would be a good idea if you warn your class mates not to try and flirt with me. Don't get me wrong I do understand that it may be hard because I am incredible hot but I am afraid the sad truth is I am off the market and unavailable. I've also just finished re-decorating the place after the flag pole incident and I am not dealing with that again."

"Ok, Ok I get the message" Gohan chuckled while holding his hands up in mock surrender before standing.

The Demi-Sayian signalled to Lime that it was time that they took their leave.

"Anyways Bulma I'm sorry but we got to get going my mum said if I was late again for dinner I won't be having any and you know what happens when I don't eat"

Bulma gave a small nod to show that see understood as she too stood up in order to see the two teenagers out of the door.

"Hay no worries" Bulma said cheerily a bright smile upon her face. "I better get started preparing for you guy's anyway lots of work to be done and so little time and all. But Gohan you have to promise me when you come here for your trip you have to introduce me to all of the hot smoking girl you know. Surly Lime isn't the only one you've been hiding away from me" Bulma cackled with laughter as she saw both teenagers go a bright shade of red in front of her before running out of the building without saying a single goodbye.

~GFTFH~

It had been half an hour since Lime and Gohan had left the Capsule Corp building and it had been half an hour of pure awkward silence. Finally having enough of it all Lime decided to break it.

"Hay Gohan" Lime began blushing shyly when the Sayian looked down on her.

"What's up Lime?" The Demi-Sayian replied back happily.

"Well you know what Bulma said about me being hot and what not?" Lime began her face growing redder with every word.

"Yeeaaaahh?"

"Well I was just wondering if you thought I was."

This question caught Gohan completely by surprise and as the Demi-Sayian brought up his right hand to his chin to contemplate the question and give Lime a factual answer. Five seconds later he heard a loud scream coming from below him. Looking down Gohan saw Lime plummeting down towards the ground it took about a second for the teenager to process the mistake he had just made.

Gohan swooped down as quick as he could possible go and caught Lime in his arms just inches before she hit the hard cold ground. Terrified the red haired girl buried her head into Gohan's chest causing him to blush furiously.

_Wow! Thank Dende that she's alright and thank Dende that she has her eyes closed right now. _Gohan thought to himself before answering his friends question from before.

"W-w-well g-g-g-gee Lime" Gohan started nervously stuttering a bit when the girl looked up at him expectantly a small smile upon her face. "I don't know what to say. Y-y-you are a very good looking girl b-but in my option you, Videl and Eresa are the prettiest girl's at school." Gohan said kindly before blushing a deep crimson red after the look Lime gave him.

"Aww you are such a little sweet heart Gohan." Lime replied brightly before a flirtatious smile reached her lips. "So who out of us three would you say is the best looking Mr Son Gohan" The red head spoke in a soft voice obviously attempting to sound sexcy while curling her hair around her fingers.

Gohan heart began to race as he suddenly became very aware of Lime's body pressed against his own. Nervous sweat began to protrude from his body as he began his stuttering answer.

"Errrrrrrm" He began feeling more nervous by the second due to Lime's constant stare while she waited for an answer. The Demi-Sayian wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up whole at that moment in that time. With a gulp Gohan ventured on deciding to give the best possible answer he could.

"I don't know Lime the three of you our all great in your own way I couldn't possible pick one to be the best looking at the three of you. Now could we please change the subject and stop with these questions I'm hungry" Gohan whined.

Lime merely pouted before looking away from Gohan in frustration. Her arms were now firmly crossed across her chest.

"Boy's I will never be able to understand you" Was the red heads annoyed response to Gohan's less than appreciated answer.

~DBZ~

After dropping Lime back at her own house Gohan had high tailed it back home transforming into a Super Sayian just to gain the extra speed boast he needed to get back in time. In a minute the young Demi-Sayian had arrived at the clearing just outside his home powering down the teenager landed softly on the cool soft grass.

Gohan began to tip toe slowly towards his front door carefully avoiding each and every one of the many traps that had been laid out in wait for him. Stepping over one particularly nasty looking device the tall teenagers eyes where quickly diverted from his front door to a bush on his right from which he had heard a rustling sound moments before.

As quick as a flash Gohan dropped himself into a low fighting stance ready and waiting to fend off any attackers that were preparing for an assault. But the attackers never came after a while of nothing happening the Demi-Sayian ventured over towards the bush trying to keep his breathing as quiet and his Ki level as low as he could.

Letting out a soft sigh after his search for life behind the bush proved to be fruitless Gohan decided to allow himself to relax and dropped his fighting stance. It proved to be a very costly mistake indeed.

From out of the blue a small childlike figure appeared out of nowhere before slamming his head into his older brother's stomach. The childlike figure was quickly joined in his attack by the tall adult figure which appeared behind Gohan pulling his grandson into a full nelson the exact move the Demi-Sayian's father had used in order to defeat his uncle Raditz.

With a roar a white hot aura appeared around Gohan causing Bardock to lose his grip and get flung back into a tree. To the untrained eye Gohan's attackers would appear to be an ordinary Grampa and Grandson play fighting with the oldest Grandson.

But Gohan knew better having had year of experience of these constant surprise attacks from both Goten and Bardock. The Demi-Sayian had a theory that the two were not related to him instead he thought they were demon's spawn from Satan himself. After a long gruelling battle against the two demons Gohan was saved by their only true weakness.

"Dinner"

Exhausted from the battle that he was forced to participate in Gohan slumped onto his chair situated near the table only to be told by his mother to sit up straight. Sitting across from his sat his brother/demon Goten who was trying desperately to grab his mother's attention.

"Guess what mum! Me and grandpa Bardock had a really

"Me and Grandpa Bardock had a really good spar with big brother today" Goten said grinning from ear to ear.

"You did what!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in shook looking from Goten to Gohan and then to Bardock.

"Yeah I think me and Goten's need to start thinking off better tricks to trap Gohan I think he's getting wise to our little plans" Bardock chuckled casually a shiny bruise around his eye from where he had received a powerful elbow from his oldest grandson it stung a bit but was nothing that the old Sayian hadn't experience before.

Seeing the angry expression appearing on his mother's face Gohan acted quickly to stop his grandpa receiving Chi-Chi's full wrath.

"Mum I completely forgot to tell you that I need you sigh a permission slip from school for a two mouth long field trip where going on" Gohan spoke casually before handing the now partially scorched and slightly permission slip to his mother who looked at it suspiciously before glaring at both Goten and Bardock. Both of whom where exchanging guilty grins. _Maybe we went a little over board_. Bardock thought to himself but then again Gohan was the only person himself and Goten could fire a Ki blast at safely without worrying about hurting him or hurting themselves after all Goten still had the bruises from the last time he jokingly fired a blast at Vegeta man the boy couldn't sit down for a week.

Chi-Chi gave a quick examination of the permission slip before quickly drawing a pen from her pocket and sighing it quicker than the eye could see a small smile etched across her face.

"Well I see phrase one of me and Bulma's plan to get grandchildren from Gohan is a go" She cried out happily before tossing the slip of paper into the now dumb founded Gohan's hand. "Oh yeah by the way this Friday I want you to invite everyone that is in your group for your trip over to spend night here"

"Why?" Gohan blurted out but was quickly silenced from a glare from Chi-Chi.

"Because I need to know that there will not be any bad influence on you for the next two months you may not have become a delinquent yet Son Gohan but by help me you are not going to start now" When Chi-Chi finished speaking she left to clean the mountain load of plates left over from dinner.

Gohan groaned before pushing his dinner plate away from him which was quickly devoured by the two demons sitting opposite him. Holding his head in his hand Gohan contemplated what he believed to be a now futile situation that he found himself in. _I should have known that it would be one of their little attempts to get grandchildren from me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really as smart as people make me out to be if I was so smart how could I be so bloody stupid? And I have to bring them all back home this Friday? Why is everyone against me recently? _Sighing in self-pity Gohan went off into his bedroom before dropping onto his bed and falling straight to sleep it had been a very long day after all.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the second chapter up what do you guy think? You love it don't you :oP please review <em>


	3. Chapter 3: Driving Disaster

Newest chapter in the story, Some thanks to Gohan90 for giving me some ideas to work this chapter and have no plot hole :oP, Please enjoy by the way I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Driving Disaster <strong>

The sun radiated over the grounds of Orange Star Hugh casting it's warm glow upon anyone sunbathing under it's rays, Beneath the shade of a large beach tree sat Gohan who was busy composing himself. The Demi-Sayian was nervous he had never had anyone other than his father's friends stay round beforeand the thought of inviting his "Normal" friends round for dinner that Friday was just terrifying. The lunch time bell had just rang five minutes ago and Gohan knew he couldn't avoid asking his friends for much longer at least the Demi Sayian could take comfort from the fact it had so far been a pretty normal day. Well apart from when his younger brother Goten had blown up the cooker that morning in his attempt to cook his mother and older brother breakfast in bed. Chi-Chi despite her well known temper( which most of the Z fighters thought was where Gohan had got his from) took the news that her prize cooker had ironically been cooked to a crisp surprisingly well knowing her youngest son had the purest intentions and knowing all too well that the boy general didn't realised that you used matches for a fire and not a full powered Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-Ha wave.

Shielding his eyes from the ray's of sun light that had manage to find it's way though the tree branches above his head. Gohan noticed four figures quickly approached him, as the rest of the student body noisily moved around gossiping or running off to play their favourite sport these four students made a bee line straight to the Demi-Sayian. Sweat begain to pour down Gohan face as his mind raced furiously on how to best ask to address the idea of his friends coming round. Suddenly all four his friends stopped dead still and took a good look at Gohan all thinking the same thing. _Whoo what's up with Gohan he is acting strange and looking r__eally ill._

Trying to snap his friend out of his trance like state Sharpener immediately rushed over and began to wave his hand in front of Gohan's face.

"Hay earth to Gohan can you hear me return to us from the land of nerdyia" Sharpener said with a chuckle before continuing "On a serious note are you alright nerd boy? I mean you look ill and I really could do with some help with my homework"

"Sharpener!" Eresa cried out indignantly giving the blond boy a prompt slap across the back of the head "Gohan look's ill and all you care about is your homework"

"Hay what can I say I know the importance of getting my school work done" Sharpener answered back with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand trying to hid the bruish that had now formed from Eresa blow.

"I'm not ill" Gohan suddenly said causeing all eyes to turn on him.

"Well whats the matter then" Videl said a matter of flatly hands on hips.

"Well basically my mum wants me to invite you all to come round for dinner this Friday and since it will take to long for you all to get back home from where I live she suggested that you all stay the night as well" Gohan sighed looking up at his friends expecting them all apart from Lime to say no.

Several moments past before a laughter erupted as Videl, Eresa and Sharpener shamelessly rolled on the grass clutching at their sides. Lime sensing her old friends nerviouness manage to hold back most of her laughter but couldn't help but giggle at how worked up Gohan had got over just asking his friends round.

Eresa being the first to recover from their prompted laughing fit took pity on Gohan and was the first to respond.

"I can't believe your stressing over that Gohan, what do you think we would all say no or something?" The blond girl finished with a wink.

"Well yeah you might have had something better to do" The Demi-Sayian replied meekly

"Then hanging round with a big cutie like you fat chance" Eresa added with a flirty wink which where meet with death glares from Lime that went unnoticed by the group.

"Yeah it should be quite cool hanging round your place be nice to see where our resident genius grow up" Sharpener yelled out aloud before giving his friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Gee thanks Sharpener and you to Eresa I'm sure mum will be glad to meet the two you" Gohan spoke with a big warm grin before turning to two other girls in the group. " What about you guys"

"Do you really have to ask Gohan? Of course I'm going to be their" Lime said calmly

The entire group looked expectantly at Videl who had been quite after her own fit of laughter.

"Well I don't know guy's you know what dad's like I'm not allowed to stay round a guy's house and all that" Videl said with a sigh before giving a sorry look to Gohan " Sorry but I don't think ill be able to come"

"Don't be silly of course you can still come just don't say you're spending the night at Gohan's say you're spending the night round Lime's instead" Eresa said with a wide smile.

"True I suppose that would work" Videl said with a smile it would also give her a chance to learn more about one of her newest friend who still remained very much mysterious to the Satan girl. "So how are we all going to get to your house then Gohan, Eresa told me that your car could only fit two people and my Jet copter is the same"

"_Crap"_ Gohan thought to himself sweat began to drip from his forehead _I completely forgot about how far away my house is from here and I remember Eresa saying it would take about five hours to get to my house in a__ jet. I can't believe I forgot that it's not like I can just fly them all over there and I haven't got a licence or anything! _

Gohan's worried expression didn't go unnoticed by Eresa who sort to comfort her friend who was acting really strange.

"You haven't thought about it have you Gohan" Eresa said with a smile "Don't worry im sure we can figure something out"

"Yeah guess we will" Gohan replied a bit happier "I'll figure something out don't worry ill proberly be able to borrow a big jet from bul…a friend of mine" the Demi-Sayian corrected himself before looking towards Videl "And you can drive it Videl I know how much fun you have driving your jet copter"

"Hay don't be silly bro you got to drive no offense Videl we all know how well you can drive a jet but I can't wait to see how Gohan handel his" Sharpener spoke while rubbing his hands together eagerly

Before Gohan could answer the lunch bell rang signalling the beging the last class of the day.

The next couple of days went past relatively uneventful for Gohan and his friends, well if you don't count Eresa's bad hair day, Sharpener accidently setting his hair alight in a fire lighting accident and Gohan had to deal with an angry Vegeta who had blown up the gravity room and in his frustration at losing his greatest to…entertain….training facility sorted out a spar. The two demon's I mean children also had manage to accidently poison West Cities water supply giving all residence a bad case of the run's something the residents would darkly remember as the brown water mist.

As the sixth period bell rang signalling the end of lessons for that day the students quickly rushed towards their lockers all gossiping excitedly about what they would be doing that weekend and how excited they were for the next day. Gohan walked way ahead of his friends rushing towards his locker almost knocking over other students as he zoomed past, Lime was hot on his heels and when the red haired girl manage to finally corner the Demi-Sayian she gave him a gentle push to turn his attention to her.

"Why in such a hurry Mr Son don't tell me you still don't know how we all getting home this evening since you know we can't just merely fly back home and I still don't trust you in a jet" The last part was said in a deadly serious tone.

Gohan merely blinked a couple of times before giving Lime a cheeky wink.

"Hay I'm not that much of a bad driver I swear Trunks has been messing with the simulator I saw him. Besides you will find out soon enough anyway now can you do me a favour and help me take these books with me. Mum wants to make sure I got enough reading material to study from on this trip" Gohan said rolling his eyes at the last part he did love his mother but man did she make him work hard

"Fine I will help but you owe me one Gohan Son" Lime pouted

Within the next ten minutes Gohan and Lime meet the rest of their friends outside the school gate.

"So what Jet do you have to get us to your place" Videl said in a mildly interested tone trying to hide her curiosity.

"This one" Gohan replied casually taking a capsule out of his pocket and clicking it. With a poof the silk Black Jet appeared, The last remaining students around OSH that had stayed around gasped in amazement as they say the amazing mechanical equipment but what really got Gohan chuckling was the shook on Sharpeners face the blound boys mouth just hung open as he bubbled some words out.

"Whoo is that a 1178 Reto Jet? This baby is not even on the market yet, this is amazing dude" the Blonde boy yelled out before eagerly rushing over to the jet to examine it followed closely by Eresa And Lime.

This left Gohan alone with Videl the former of which was giving her taller friend a glare that could bring fear to even the most hardened criminal.

"Ok Gohan do you mind telling me how the hell you have access to such a high technological advanced Jet when not even my dad can get one" Videl's voice was demanding her detective brain already working out various scenarios.

Gohan merely smiled at the small girl a smile that radiated confidence he had already worked out his answer with Bulma way before he even had acquired the Jet, He after all knew what Videl was like and knew full well to plan way ahead to give less chance of slip ups.

But they had decided it was best to be honest at least part honest anyway his friends would eventually find out that Gohan knew Bulma but by Kami the Demi-Sayian knew the questions could be left for another day.

"Look I know people in high places at Capsule Corp but I don't like to talk about it because it can make me a target for someone to use me to get to them so I am able to get access to things not even on the market yet. I also don't like to boast and so off to people so that's why I tend to hide the jets I drive from her back home because otherwise I think people will start hounding me like they do with you Videl" The Demi-Sayian knew without looking that the Satan girl was satisfied with his answer feeling her Ki relax's almost instantly.

"Gohan" Videl spoke in such a sweet voice it almost knocked Gohan off his feet in surprise.

"Yes Videl?"

"No it would be to rude to ask especial after what you just said"

"Naa go on it's fine seriously"

"Well you know you said you can get stuff from Capsule Corp that isn't even on the market, well you couldn't possible get me that new body weight equipment that I've been hearing about could you?" Videl's eyes where pleading something Gohan had never seen before but the shook on his face was quickly replaced by a broad smile.

"Hay no worries I'll ask"

"Really" Videl eyes positively lit up with excitement.

"Yeah what are friends for" Gohan said calmly before receiving a big hug.

"Whoo did we miss something guys" Sharpener said with a chuckle and laughed even harder when he saw both Gohan and Videls red faces.

"I think it's time we headed off it's a long trip to my house" Gohan said meekly before unlocking the jet door and getting in closely followed by the others.

Strapping himself in the drivers seat Gohan let out a soft sigh before starting up the ignition. Immediately lights sprang to life on the dashboard in front of him as the engine let out a soft hmm. _HAHA! I KNEW Trunks had set up the simulator so it would explode whenever I turned it on that boy is smart but he is not smart enough for me I'm afraid._ With a smirk etched across his face Gohan set the jet into first gear and pressed his foot against the accelerator. The jet immediately responded reversing right down the street and smashing into a parked patrol car.

It took several long minutes of intense negotiation from Videl in order to convince the police force not to arrest Gohan for dangerous driving. Again after strapping himself into the driving sheet and making sure everyone else was strapped in Gohan was ready to drive again albeit with a few dirty looks that Videl was giving him.

"So nerd boy can you explain how someone who drives home everyday from school can crash into a parked police car?" Sharpener mockingly called out from the back out the jet. Prompting a red face Gohan to turn around and give the blond boy a glare that immediately shut Sharpener up.

"I am just not use to driving this Jet with other people in it other than Lime" Gohan reply was half the truth. Lime had indeed sat next to him during the simulator test drive on the jet until her screams of terror grew too much for the Demi-Sayians sensitive hearing to bare forcing her to be removed much to her relief .

Putting his foot on the accelerator again and this time managing to go in the right direction and take off the ground, Gohan casually drove out of Satan city. Sitting just behind Gohan was Lime who was currently gripping at the arm rest of her seat cursing Kami for getting her in this situation and silently praying that she would live another day. Much to the amusement of Eresa who sat directly beside her.

"Oh come on Lime I thought you got a lift to school from Gohan everyday he can't be that bad of a driver" Eresa spoke reassuringly.

The blonde girl was provide wrong in her assumption however when half an hour later having been taught by Sharpener to drive faster, Gohan had pressed the rocket boaster button and was now panicky steered around the sharp rocks of the mountain range he had mistakenly flown into. At three thousand miles per hour and nearly crashing several times all the while all his friends where screaming for their life's behind him, Especial Lime who was curled up in a ball in her seat silently crying. By some miracle however they had manage to survive much to the shook of Gohan who reckoned their survival was down to the god of Earth Dende still owing Gohan a favour from the time he saved the Nameks life Namic.

"Whoo Gohan are you crazy or something? We could have been killed! I thought you said could drive this thing" Videl cried out in rage before unstrapping herself from her seat. Within seconds the Satan girl had crossed the distance from her own seat to the driver's seat and promptly sat on Gohan's lap in order to take over the steering wheel. The crime fighter was too angry to realise what she was actually concentrated on driving the super powered jet towards Gohan's house. Sharpener and Lime watched on staring jealously at Gohan and Videl while Gohan was blushing madly. Eresa merely cracked up laughing thinking of many ways she was going to tease Videl about this.

* * *

><p>Well what do you guys think so far then ? :oP Please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Crane School Returns

Well guys I hope you're enjoying the story so far, If you got time please look at my other work Dragonball AT which will basicly show you a lot of the back story to this story and help you out a lot :oP. Anyways enjoy.

O yeah I own nothink to do with dragon ball,Z,GT

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Crane School Returns<strong>

After several long hours of travel and one terrifying moment where Videl had realised that she was sitting on Gohan's lap freaked out and nearly crashed the jet in process of removing herself from the Demi-Sayian's lap. After that Sharpener decided that it was safer if he just took over the driving off the jet and as such the boxer landed the Jet nearby a grassy green meadow opposite a large wood. As soon as the engine died down the five teenagers immediately dove out of the Jet, one by one they all began to stretch out their aching muscles in order to loosen them up after they had been confined to sitting for so long. The wind was whistling though the nearby trees as the sun light rayed down from upon the mountain peak casting it's warm glow upon the peaceful land.

"Wow I never released just how quiet and peaceful it was around here" Videl spoke in a whisper as she looked at her surrounding's in awe.

For some reason know only to him Gohan began to chuckle causing all his friend to stare at him in confusion. Relishing this the Demi-Sayian gave them all a warm reassuring smile before explaining.

"I'm sorry for laughing it just you wouldn't be saying it was quiet and peaceful it used to be but since my Grandpa came to live with us and my little brother was born it's become lets just say quite hectic around here recently. But luckily my mum sent them away to spend the night around Bul…a friend's house tonight so there is enough room for all of you guys to sleep around but I think it's mainly because she doesn't want them scaring you off." Gohan chuckled happily before beckoning his friends to follow him to his house.

The group of teenagers all walked together all happily chatting apart from one of their group. Videl walked slightly behind her friends her mind mauling over what Gohan had just said trying to absorb key information. _I could have sworn Gohan nearly said his brother and Grandfather where staying round Bulma's house, if I remember correctly that's the first name of Mrs Brief's the CEO of Capsule Corp but Gohan couldn't possible know the Brief's could he?_

Lime noticing her friend lagging behind the group and immediately hanged back to let the crime fighter catch up with her. Linking arms Videl the red head leaned to whisper in kindly in her friends ear.

"You're thinking up theory's about Gohan again aren't you Videl?" Lime asked

Blushing furiously Videl began to protest her innocents to a now chuckling Lime.

"Hay don't worry your secrets safe with me" Lime said with a small wink " He's a really strange guy there is a lot to him and too be honest I'm not sure if even I know all of his little secrets and I've known the guy for years. But hay that's what this trip is about getting to know ourselves and each other better hay?" Lime finished off her sentence with a smile beaming across her face. This smile was meeting with Videl's own smile who was smiling back warmly at her friend.

"You know I do hope we get to know each other better Lime both of you" Videl added "You see I've know Eresa and Sharpener for such a long time but the two of you are so mysterious I just want to find out more about the two of you"

Lime was just about to chuckle at this but couldn't as both she and Videl smashed into the rock hard back of Gohan.

"Hay what the matter Gohan why did you stop" Lime exclaimed before getting up and looking around her friend. The red head then gasped at the sight before her eyes.

Lying at the feet of the Mercenary Tao and his Brother Shen was the bloody and bruished form of Chi-Chi. Next to their two masters stood the five newly recruited menbers of the Crane school all of whom stood side by side a variety of weapons in their hands. Tao bent over to address the beaten woman in front of her his metallic voice echoing coldly around the landscape.

"I am very sorry that it had come to this my dear" Tao spoke with mock sympathy a smirik etched across his face. " I must say you gave my new men a good run for their money but as I am sure you realise it's just business" With that the mercenary drew back his hand to land the killing blow.

As Gohan began to lunge forward in aid of his mother he was stopped short by the apperence of Videl who had jumped in front of the Demi-Sayian and was now making her way over to the martial artist in front of her crying out as she walked forward.

"What the hell do you think you are doing attacking an old lady like that you should all be ashamed off yourselves guess I'm going to have to teach you and your students a lesion" Videl yelled out in rage before cracking her knuckles ready for a fight.

If Chi-Chi had been in a fit state at that moment in time to move she would have got up and shown the young girl addressing the Crane masters a thing or two on what exactly this old lady could do. However the son matron had to make do with muttering a colourful array of swear words under her breath.

Marster Shen's glasses gleamed in sun light as he studied the girl who considered foolish in front of him. A smirk began to spread across his face as his mind clicked who the girl was. Recognising Videl from a newspaper report about her crime fighting antic's Shen stepped forward in order to address Videl and her teenage companions with open arms.

"Well well well Miss Videl Satan I must say it is simple an honour to finally make your acquaintance. I have been very much looking forward to a meeting with the Earth saviour to talk about his theory on what he call light tricks, But his daughter is the next best thing" Shen spat out before doing a mocking bow turning to the left the old Crane master addressed his student's. "Capture the girl and her friend's they will certainly be worth their weight in gold as hostages and may allow us the chance to test are skills against the so called champion of the world"

"Yes sir" The Crane students roared out in unison before bowing out of respect to their sensei.

Their weapons at the ready the five began to approach the teenagers in front of them.

Videl was the first to strike rushing forward she sent a furious jumping kick towards one of the larger students head. Only to see her attack blocked with ease by a giant elbow. Suddenly a pain rushed up her body as her knee was shattered to pieces. After seeing the Satan girl legs get caught by his fellow students another decided to slam the iron bar he was holding directly into Videls unprotected knee. Crying out in pain Videl withered about on the floor clutching her knee trying not to faint from the pain she was feeling.

"I am going to fucking kill you for that!" Sharpener roared before charging at the five students. The boxer quickly threw an array of punches at Videls attacker who easily dodged before sending the iron bar crashing into the blonde boy's ribs cracking several of them. Falling to the floor in agony Sharener groaned as he spat out blood.

Suddenlt all five students turned to face Gohan and the two girl's standing behind him. Eresa quickly hid behind Gohan clutching his arm's for reassurance fear gripping at her after seeing who she considered the two strongest fighters from her school beaten so easily. Lime looked horrified at having seen her friend's beaten so brutally but a quick glance at Gohan's now enraged face told her all she needed to know. _Man these guys are really going to get it now Gohan is pissed._

The student with the iron bar approached Gohan and Eresa slowly before speaking.

"Get on your hands and knees now or I smash you like the other two" He spoke out cockily

Immediately Eresa moved to go on to her hand's and knee only for Gohan to stop her. The blond girl stepped back quickly as the Crane student with the metal pipe began to shout at Gohan.

"Get on your fucking knee's now boy or I will make sure you never get back up again" The student roared.

_Get down you idiot I can't protect you from these guy's their too strong _ Videl thought to herself as she was unable to speak though the pain.

"Please Gohan do what he say's" Eresa cried out tear's pouring down her eyes.

"Yeah do as your girlfriend says" The iron bar wilding student mocked drawing roars of laughter from his colleges.

"You talk a lot how about you come show me what you got" Gohan voice was lashed with venom.

Shapener looked at his friend in amazement if he hadn't of seen Gohan's mouth move he wouldn't of believed it was him that had spoken. _Dam what a bad time to act like a bad arse now's not the time Gohan you could get hurt_.

"Fine" The student roared drawing back the metal pipe ready to strike.

Eresa screamed out in horror as she watch the blow move towards Gohan's head threatening to knock it off the Demi-Sayian shoulders. At the last moment Gohan dodge arching his back backwards the metal bar missed his nose by a whisker. Both Videl and Sharpener looked on in amazement as Gohan sent a kick at his attackers hand sending the iron bar flying towards the sky. In one swift movement the Demi-Sayian stood up and launched a punch directly at his attackers nose, with a thud the man feel onto the hard floor completely unconscious. Taking off his OSH blazer and handing it to Eresa to hold Gohan moved forward a look of determination upon his face.

"Who's next" Gohan asked mockingly not even bothering to drop into a fighting stance.

"Gohan please come back theirs too many of them" Eresa cried out

"Listen to the girl boy" The remaining students yelled out.

Gohan merely smiled before disappearing from sight everyone present looked around intently trying to find where the boy had gone. Apart from General Tao and Master Shen who was able to track the boys movement.

"Nice move" Shen commented as Gohan appeared behind two of his students and promptly elbowed the two of them at the back of their heads knocking them out before they hit the ground.

The last two students began to furiously attack sending an array of attacks with their weapons. Lazily Gohan dodged the attacks the students moves where so slow the Demi-Sayian didn't even bothered to power up for the fight instead preferring to fight at his restrained power.

"This fight was other before it was even started" Tao added while watching the last two students dispatched by a chop to a neck and one knee to the chest.

With all the students having been dispatched with ease Gohan turned to their teachers both of whom where smirking at him. Tao walked forward clapping his hands his mechanical voice protruding from his mouth.

"Well done I see that unlike your friends you have the potential to be a very skilled martial artist taking out our students like that was indeed impressive, However you are still nothing compared to me and my brother as I am sure you are not aware I am the deadly and world renowned Mercenary Tao and this is my brother Shen Tao together we are the masters of the deadly Crane school" The two name immediately registered within Videl, Eresa and Sharpeners minds all of whom had heard about the Mercenary and his brother from Hercule who had explained all about their school. And told them how the pair was almost as dangerous as Cell and if they were to ever come across either of the two of them to run away as fast as possible because only the world champ himself could ever hope to have a chance to defeat them.

So all three were shocked when Lime stepped forward an evil smirk etched across her pretty face.

"You don't remember who we are do you?" Lime spoke out indicating herself and Gohan. "Since you forgotten let me remind you, seven years ago you came to my village were you were hired by a man who was building a dome that was supposedly going to protect us from Cell. But instead you and him were trying to con us out of all our money. Well I do hope you remember that little boy who was going to fight you before you took off in fear" Beads of sweat started to form across Tao robotic face as he started to remember back this didn't go unnoticed by Lime who smiled while continuing. "From what your expression tells me you finally realised who is standing before you is no other than Gohan Son! The woman that you and your men had so eagerly attack is Chi-Chi Son his mother and the wife to Goku son!" Lime cried out.

Tao looked from the red haired girl to the black haired boy his brain trying to work out what the girl was saying was true or not.

"Well is what she saying true" Shen cried out in fear before he notice the small smile upon his brothers lips.

"She lie's I know for a fact that the son of Goku has blonde hair not black she is merely trying to scare us off! Tao spoke out confidently before dropping into a fighting pose and charged forward while yelling. "If you are really Goku's son why don't you prove it"

Videl looked on in a mixture of pain and confusion as Tao's metal fist connected with Gohan's chin. Her brained buzzed away numbly trying to process the new information it just received. _Mercenary Tao, Gohan's dad Goku? Gohan had blond__ hair? _Was all Videl could think until the confusion and pain became too much to bear as such the Satan girl's world promptly turned black as she fainted.

* * *

><p>Well I hope this chapter was a nice little twist none of you saw coming ;o) as usual please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fork Tongue

Thank you very much for all the reviews I have gotten :o) glad you all like the story so far, To be honest I would like to become an author someday and this is like a test for me to see how good I am at writing so it's good to see what other people think :o) so what you guys think could I do it ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Forked Tongue <strong>

Videl awoke to find herself wearing her very own pyjamas tucked into a very warm and cosy bed. With a small groan the girl pressed her head back against the fluffed up pillows beneath her head to soothe the rushing headache she felt on her cranium. It was then when the young detective began to piece back the her memories in order to try and find out how she had got into the warm cosy bed and her Pyjamas. _ I had just lost to one of Mercenary Tao's students when Gohan stepped in and not only beat him but all off them with ease! Then Lime mentioned how General Tao had meet Gohan before and when they were going to fight he ran off out of fear? Just how good is Gohan at Martial arts and when did he ever have blonde hair? He never mentioned that before and his dad is the legendary Goku Son? There is so much I need to ask. _ Then Videl yelped in shook as she remembered Gohan had been punched by Mercenary Tao instincts took over as Videl jumped out of bed ready to help her friend. Half way though the jump however she remember her broken knee and closed her eyes expecting a wave of pain to rush over her when her foot connected with the floor. This pain never came. Opening her eyes Videl looked down to see both her feet planted squarely on the hard wooden floor she felt no pain and her knee was no longer bent in the strange angle it had been previously. _That's odd _ Videl thought as she gave an experimental kick with her now good leg. _I should feel at the very least some discomfort after a blow like that but it doesn't hurt at all. If anything it feels stronger now than it did before. _

At that moment a joyful Eresa bounded into the room a huge smile etched across her face. Once the blonde girl saw her friend awake and well albeit a little confused the happy blonde let out a trumpet squeal before running over and bundling her friend back on the bed. Eresa wrapped her arms tightly around Videls waste pulling the Satan girl into a big hug which the auburn haired girl returned. Several moments later the two pulled apart.

"Oh thank god Videl I'm so glad you're ok Gohan said that your knee should be fine after the witch doctor fixed it up for you. But I couldn't be sure but I guess after all that worrying Gohan was right all you need was a good sleep and you're as good as new" Eresa spoke with a broad smile on her face as she gave a quick glance out of the window.

"What happened with General Tao and his brother?" Videl asked furiously eager to find out what had happened after she had blacked out.

"Oh it was amazing Videl, Gohan was simple amazing" Eresa sang out rapidly giving anther quick glance to the window. Videl began to get frustrated at her friends lack on information and cleared her throat to re-gain Eresa's attention.

"Excuse me but could you fill me in on what's happened?" Videl yelled in frustration.

"Sorry Videl I got distracted, well as you Know Tao punched Gohan in the face and then …

**Flash Back **

**Eresa screamed out as she saw Tao fist connect with Gohan's face a loud crack echoed though out the country side causing birds to fly out from their trees. **

_**No**_** Sharpener thought to himself as he spat out more blood from the sound of that attack Gohan would fall to the ground in a mere second unconscious leaveing him and his friends at the Mercy of the two evil Crane Marsters. Much to his and Eresa amazement however ****the mercenary drew back his now cracked metal hand. Gohan merely smiled as Tao stepped back in shook. **

"**You barstard! You'll pay for that" Tao roared dislodging his hand in order to reveal a razor sharp blade which he began to swing at Gohan. **

**Gohan merely dodge casually as the Mercenary furious swung his blade at his foe desperately trying to make some form of contact on the boy. **

"**Your way to slow" Gohan said lazyily as he flipped over another one of Tao's slashes. **

"**You can't dodge forever boy" Tao yelled out in rage sending another savage swipe Gohans way. **

**The Demi-Sayian dodge to the left only to be meet with Tao's left hand pointing at him. The hand immediately dislodged itself from it's owners wrist as Tao cried out his signature attack. **

"**Mega Dondon Ray" He roared. **

**The blast flashed towards Gohan who deflected it with his right arm towards the sky in order to save the forest from receiving any damage from the blast. **

"**I think your all out of tricks now" Gohan mocked as he stepped forward. **

**In a flash Shen appeared before the tall teenager launching a kick directly at the Demi-Sayian's face before moving to his brothers side.**

"**he is two strong for you brother we must fight together " Shen voice trembled as he spoke.**

"**Yes together the fool will most certainly die" Tao roared before dropping into a stance along side his brother. **

"**ATTACK!" They both cried out in unison as they charged at Gohan. **

"**AHHH" Gohan roared his white aura knocking his two attacked back.**

**The two brothers manage to land back on their feet before rushing forward to attack Gohan again with blade and fist respectively. In a split second their attacks connected with the Demi-Sayian's alter image much to the dismay of both Shen and Tao. **

**In a flash Gohan appeared beside Tao and in one quick motion the former snapped the procedures blade in half before pulling his arm around the Mercenary's back. Gohan slammed the palm of his hand into Tao's back causing the mercenary to fly into his unconscious student. In another flash Gohan appeared before Shen a quick click and the Crane master joined his brother on the floor. **

**The now two defenceless assassins looked up in fear as the tall Demi-Sayian gave them a death glare. **

"**I suggest you take your men and leave before I get really angry" Gohan roared before picking up the unconscious Videl and his mother before walking into his house. **

**Flash back finished.**

"and that's what happened" Eresa finished with a wide smile.

"Wow that's pretty impressive" Videl exclaimed as Eresa nodded feverishly another questioned crossed the young fighters mind. "I remember Lime saying that the last time Mercenary Tao and Gohan last meet he had blonde hair, It was seven years ago so it could have been around the time of the Cell games you don't think Gohan could possible be the delivery boy do you" Videl asked in a whisper and was extremely annoyed when Eresa began to burst out laughing in front of her.

"Oh yeah i thought that you would ask that well you see Lime explained it all when you were asleep and Gohan was out getting the witch doctor. You see Limes village didn't have any Tv's or anything so they didn't know Cell was dead and as such this business man who knew that Cell had been defeated, decided to take advantage of their fear and made the villagers all pay thousands of Zeni for a place inside a dome designed to stop Cell from attacking them and higher Mercenary Tao. To cut a long story short Gohan discovered this plan and went to tell the villagers of the con only to be stopped by Tao who was angry and was about to fight Gohan until he discovered who Gohan's real father was. The legendary martial artist Goku son!" Eresa exclaimed in excitement before again looking out the window again.

"But you still haven't explained why Gohan had blonde hair" Videl snapped, Drawing Eresa attention away from the window and back to her._ What's so interesting about that window_ Videl thought before being distracted by Eresa beginning to speak.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Eresa chuckled before continue "Well it's quite funny really you see Gohan had watched the Cell Game's on TV and the delivery boy was his hero so he used to dress up like him and everything. He even went as far as to dye his hair and wear contact lenses to make his eyes look teal it's really cute" Eresa squealed "He is off course really embarrassed about it now so that's why he never told us and he apparently hid all the photos so we can't find them"

Videl ley out a low sigh as Eresa finished, the explanation did after all did make a lot of sense as a lot of kid's her age back then used to love to dress up I'ver as her father or the delivery boy when they acted out the Cell Game's in playground at school's ect. But then another question hit Videl.

"Eresa you said that a witch doctor healed me, where did he come from?" Videl ask curiously

"Yeah Gohan dose know a lot of wired people doesn't he? When you, Sharpener and his mom where all hurt he yelled out to his mum that he was going to go get Dende before taking off into the wood's. Lime then explained to me and Sharpy that Dende was a very old witch doctor who lives in a cave deep in the forest who Gohan meet a very long time ago and became good friends with. She then told us that Dende had these really strong magical abilities that allowed him to heal almost any wound!" Eresa exclaimed excitedly before continuing "Well anyway Gohan came back half an hour later with this tall cloacked man who then healed all of you up good as new before leaveing though he did seem angry at Gohan for some reason guess he don't like strangers." Eresa finished with a long breath before gazing back out of the window.

Videl immediately followed her friends gaze in order to see what kept drawing her friends attention. Looking out see saw a topless Gohan chopping wood his muscular body shinning in the sun light.

"Poor boy" Videl Mumbled to herself "He dosen't stand a chance"

30 Minutes earlier on Kami's lookout.

"No I will not I will not wear that" Dende cried out in angrier tossing the old cloak Gohan had handed him to the floor "Look Gohan we have been friends for a long time and I don't mind healing your other friend's I really don't in fact I would do it happily. But I simple refuse to wear that clock I would look ridiculous"

"Oh come on Dende can't you do this one little tiny favour for me. No one has to know about this and my friends won't know it's you anyway" Gohan pleaded with the young god using his Pantene puppy dog eyes.

Dende shook his head furiously trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes attack. This was one fight the Demi-Sayian would not win the God would make sure of it.

"No Gohan I am a god after all and god's do not go around wearing stuff like this. I would be the laughing stock of the whole of overworld and you don't know what King Kai's jokes are like! He will refer to me as little red riding hood for years! " Dende roared furiously.

Gohan knew when he was cornered he could no longer convince Dende in the conventional method. With a sigh Gohan thought to try a different tactic a little emotional blackmail. Gohan quickly slumped his shoulders and let out a soft sigh.

"oh well I tried you obviously can't do this tiny little thing for me. Just because you might get laughed at a little bit but oh no I couldn't possible ask you to go thought that it's not like I saved your life or anything while risking my own hay?" A ting of guilt clutched at Gohan heart as he spoke but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Guilt immediately grew across Dende face, the young god turned to Piccolo trying to search for another way out of this embarrassing situation.

"I know Gohan, but even Piccolo agrees that a good god can't go around making fool of themselves, isn't that right Piccolo?"

The older Namek didn't even open his eyes as he spoke.

"A good god helps those that they are in debt to no matter what the cost" Piccolo spoke in his normal husk voice.

Dende slumped in defeat before slowly putting on the cloak and flying off behind Gohan in silence. Piccolo opened his eye's a smirk etched across his face. _That worked better than I hoped Dende has a lot to learn before he becomes a true god, like to know when someone is lying and making stuff up_. Piccolo chuckled to himself before the voice of Nail rang though his head. _**You know Piccolo at times you can be a real arse hole. **_

_Give me a break I use to be evil I need to have fun every once in a while. _Piccolo retorted back.

Three hours later in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of west city.

Mercenary Tao lay on the floor battered and broken next to the ash remains off his brother and five students. Blood trickled down his fall hearts as he looked at his attacker who was currently clouded in the darkness. The only thing that was visible was a forked tongue that flickered in and out of the light.

"I paid you well Tao and you failed me you all failed me, I warned you how I deal with failures" The figure hissed.

"Please give me another chance, You said that the women would be on her own, the boy Gohan Son. He was too strong for me and my associates but if you give me another chance I can get you the women like you asked just please let me go" General Tao begged in fear.

"It was never about the women I want the boy and his power, you failed to bring me what I wanted and so you shall perish like the others"

Mercenary Tao screamed as the fork tongue slashed across his face, the paralyzing venom entered his blood stream freezing him to the spot. Tao was forced to watch in horror as the white hands of the figure wrapped round his neck draining his Ki and his very life essence.

* * *

><p>Well what do you guy think of that then ? ;o) Yeah this story is not an average field trip there is a plot to it :oP. Please R&amp;R. Corrected the speling mistakes that were pointed out anymore don't hesitate to tell me. Also yes i know the business man bult the dome during the ten day wait for the Cell Game but Lime change the date so she was saying partly the truth and ust lieing about when it happen :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Angela Ford

**Chapter 6: Angela Ford**

Thanks for the reviews I'm really pleased so many people like and are interested in this story :o)

Gohan woke up on the crisp Monday morning to the sound of the many trees that surrounded the Son house sway calmly in the breeze. Turning over to look at his clock the Demi-Sayian saw to his surprise that he was awake half an hour before the time his mum would usually send Goten up to wake him.

Completely happy and content with his life at that moment Gohan let out a blissful sigh before rolling out of bed in order to get ready for the day. Other than the fight with General Tao his brother and their many students at the beginning of his friends stay round his house the weekend had gone relatively well.

The food had been to die for as Chi-Chi made an extra special effort to impress her son friends. Gohan's friends had taken the news that Gohan was the son of Goku the former world martial arts champion relatively well understanding the fact that Gohan's skill in martial arts and his feats of strength in school (Such as jumping over twenty feet to catch a baseball) Was due to the Demi-Sayian's training with his father. Not only this but they understood why Gohan had kept this secret and promised not to reveal any of this information to his class mates.

The awkward moment came when they asked the eldest Son child what had happened to his father as they wondered where the great man was now. With a sad heart Gohan had explained how his father had been killed by the radical heart virus that was currently sweeping the world which had so far killed thousands. With Capsule Corp only recently finding the antidote for it.

It had pained the Demi-Sayian greatly to lie about his father's death since he believed it was Goku and not him that truly saved the world the great and powerful warrior sacrificed his own life to teleport Cell away from the planet before the monster could carry out his self-destruction. Though Gohan had reasoned with himself that if he told his friends the truth they would quickly work out that he was the delivery boy it still felt like a betrayal to his father's honour.

However Lime was on hand to ease the Demi-Sayian's guilt reminding him that Goku would have not cared as he would be more worried about Gohan's own happiness more than his own recognition.

While showering Gohan still couldn't help but smile as he reflected on how excited he was for his class's trip.

_Wow I can't believe I'm looking forward to this trip in fact I've never looked forward to going to Capsule Corp before in my life. These last few days have really shown me that I can keep my past and secrets hidden but not only that even now that they know about my past and the fact that I'm stronger than Videl their still not treating me any differently. _

Smiling happily Gohan got out of the shower putting a towel around his wet body before dressing and heading down the stairs towards the warm aromas seeping out of the kitchen.

Chi-chi was humming to herself happily cooking away her son's and her father in law's breakfast's when she felt a tall figure move behind her and wrap big strong arms around her before a kiss pressed against her cheek.

The Son Matron reacted instantly flying around at a speed a super sayian would be proud of the powerful woman brought the burning hot flying pan (Which the content's scrabbled egg's flung out into the air before hitting the ceiling). Down upon her attackers head.

"Ow" Gohan yelled out in pain as he fell down on to his back side nursing his head were a bruise had begun to form. What was that for?"

"Oh Gohan I'm so sorry?" Chi-Chi cried falling down onto her knees and pulling her son into a hug. "I didn't know it was you I thought… well it doesn't matter what I thought." Chi-Chi then noticed the time and eyed her son suspiciously. "What are you doing up at this time anyway sneaking up on me like that? Normally I would have to set Goten on you"

Chi-Chi then stood up tall arms folded across expression on her face as she eyed her son.

Gohan still nursing his injured head looked up at his mother's annoyed face before saying calmly.

"I just came down to say thank you for letting my friends stay over. You were right it was a really good idea to have them over and not only that I'm not worried about the trip anymore I am actually excited"

Chi-Chi immediately turned her back on her son but this was only to conceal her small smile as she began to speak.

"Well I am pleased you are happy Gohan as they always say a mother always knows what's best for her son. But that still doesn't mean you can still sneak up on me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Mum" Gohan replied meekly a guilty smile on his face.

~GFTFH~

Half an hour later after a hearty delicious breakfast Gohan was flying from his home towards his school in Satan city racing against his father's old yellow cloud Nimbus. The Demi-Sayian was laughing loudly as he did loop de loops in the sky.

_Whoo man I am in such a good mood today I just can't wait to get started and spend two months with my friends. I really can't believe I nearly ruined it for myself and everyone else because I was so worried about them finding out my secrets. But with Lime around I'm sure everything will be fine. _

Looking down into his arms Gohan smiled down at his red headed friend only to see nothing but thin air.

_Wait!_

Gohan stopped and sprung round so quickly that the Nimbus cloud that was flying behind him had to zoom upwards in order to avoid a collision. However the Demi-Sayian ignored this as true undeniable fear began to enclose itself around him.

_Lime!? Oh sweet Dende I was so excited this morning and so much in a hurry to get to school I completely forgot about picking Lime up from her house! She must have been waiting outside her door for at least ten minutes now and I know how much she hates waiting she is going to be so pissed with me! _

With that last thought in mind the Demi-Sayian quickly spun round and raced back towards his friend's house leaving a confused and tired Nimbus cloud in his wake.

~GFTFH~

Gohan and Lime raced towards their classroom arriving seconds before the large red bell on the wall rang. The two of them quickly moved to their regular seats all the while bickering like an old married couple.

"I can't believe you just forgot about me like that Gohan! I've known you for years and yet you simple forget about me just like that" Lime yelled angrily as she clicked her fingers to illustrate her point before folding her arms and pouting.

"Look I said I was sorry ok!? It just completely slipped my mind that I had to pick you up I was so excited about the trip and all. Listen I promise I'll make it up to you ok when we get to Bulma's. I'll ask and get you the newest range of any Capsule you want. OK !? Just forgive me" Gohan voice was little more than a whisper as he looked down at Lime with pleading eyes.

Limes return the look with an angry gaze before replying.

"Oh so now you're trying to bribe me not going to work Son Gohan not going to work"

"How about if I go on a shopping trip with you?" Gohan asked defeated.

The red haired girl contemplated the Demi-Sayian for a while taking some time before giving her answer as she had a moment to enjoy the power she held over one of the strongest beings in the universe.

"Ok deal but only if you hold the clothes" She exclaimed before giving Gohan a swift kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"Ok so what's going on between the two of you today then? I swear each day theirs another drama going on." Videl said coldly just as Gohan sat down next to her. Everyone was completely unaware of the death glare Eresa was currently giving Lime.

"Lime probably got fed up with nerd boy's driving Kami knows I would" Sharpener chuckled before playfully putting Gohan in a head lock and ruffling up his hair. "So Mr Prize fighters are you looking forward to our little field trip or what?"

"Yeah I can't wait for it Sharpener, But watch the hair otherwise I'll be forced to beat you up" Gohan replied slyly back.

"Oh will you now. Don't worry Nerd boy I can take you on any day of the week"

"Except for days ending in Y" Was Gohan's quick response.

"Oh that dose it big man you're on"

This resulted in a mini play fight between the two of them until their teacher. Mr Brown entered the room he looked rather tired as if he hadn't got enough sleep the night before. Sharpener immediately returned to his seat in order to avoid getting into any trouble in case it risked his place on a trip of a life time.

Excited whispering echoed across the room as the class spoke excitedly to themselves as Mr Brown made his way towards his desk. The whispering died down as Mr Brown raised his hand slowly into the air to signal silence.

"I know you are all excited for this trip…" Mr Brown began before being interrupted by an overexcited cry of "You bet we are…"

The teacher gave his student an angry glare before taking a deep breath to compose himself the news he was about to give would upset his class greatly.

"I am afraid that I have some very important and very bad news which I have to deliver to you before we leave for our trip" Mr Brown's expression was sober as he looked at each and every member of his class trying to gauge their reaction.

_Oh no! I hope Bulma hasn't change her mind and backed out because of me. I'll have to go speak to her and…_Gohan's thought were cut short as Mr Brown began to speak.

"I am sure that all of you may have noticed that Angela Ford is not with us today" The class immediately turned to the empty chair right up front in the middle of the room which usually occupied the ditzy red haired girl. But was now empty. Grabbing a handkerchief from his trouser pocket Mr Brown blew his nose before continuing. "I am sorry to inform you all that Miss Angela was attacked last night.. Now I must stress that your class mate is still alive and currently in hospital she is currently in a critical condition as Satan City Hospital and will no longer be able to attend the trip with us. Now I'm …."

Whatever Mr Brown was about to say the class was never known as the home room teacher was interrupted as a loud smash echoed across the room.

Videl had stood up and slammed her right fist against the wood of her desk leaving a slight dent in the wood of the table. The crime fighter's face was completely red as she tried to control her angrier and outrage.

"Who did it?" Videl screamed. "Have they got them? If not I'll go out there right now and break them in two. Kami why didn't the chief inform me about this?"

Mr Brown sadly shook his head as he chose to ignore the crime fighters outburst it was of course understandable that Videl of all people would react like this after all the teen went out of her way to help over people out whenever she could.

"The attacker was able to flee the scene of the crime before anyone was able to make a positive id of the attacker's appearance. The witness that stumbled across the attack while it was taking place, was too busy trying to get help for our dear Angela. So they were not able to get a close look at her attacker. Now the school agreed with the police force last night that it would be better that the class found out the story from me rather than you Videl and it was also stressed that they do not want you on this case since the attacker clearly went for a girl your age the police chief feels it will clearly put you at risk and he also doesn't want you to ruin your own field trip over this matter"

"That's not good enough I don't care about this stupid Field trip if a brutal criminal like that is still on the street" Videl roared angrily as she again raised her fist's before smacking them against the desk yet again. The sound echoed though out the classroom. "Where was the great hero Sayiaman when she was being attacked hay? He always shows up when he's not wanted or needed but when he is he's not their! I've had it I'm going to the police station right now to get some answers" With that Videl began to storm off but found her progress stopped by a strong hand upon her shoulder.

"Please Videl calm down this isn't going to help anyone" A soothing voice said from behind the angry crime fighter.

Turning quickly around on her heels Videl promptly shoved Gohan's hand away and slapped him hard across his face. Though instantly regretted it as her hand felt like it had smashed into a brick wall. However it was a hard enough hit to leave a bright red mark across the Demi-Sayian's cheek.

"How dare you tell me to calm down Gohan! You off all people should be angry you went out with the girl! I can't believe you don't care what's just happened I know she dumped you but I never thought you could ever be this heartless" Videl screamed.

Gohan slowly moved his face back round to stare into Videls eyes while small tears were beginning to form in his. The Satan girl took an involuntary step back as she saw what was behind them big onyx eyes which if Videl didn't know any better had a hint of teal in them.

"I do care Videl… More than you realise" Gohan said simply before slumping back in his chair before putting his head in his hands. Eresa quickly moved across from her own chair to comfort him.

Videl looked around the room to see that all eyes were on her an each one mirrored her own feelings of pain and anger yet not one of them had acted out the way in which she had.

"I'm so sorry" Videl whispered weakly before re-taking her seat

* * *

><p>Well what do you guys think of that then? I know it was a bit emotional towards the end but this chapter is important to the plot but I promise I will get a few more laughs in and have more fun during the adventure. As usual please review :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Just Super!

**Chapter 7: Just Super!**

Because I am feeling in a particular creative mood today and because I currently can't move because I've manage to injure myself at rugby you guys are getting two chapters today :o) My pain is your gain ;o) Also a quick note in this story the Sayian race is still alive and Vegeta has become king, To find out more about the back story behind this please read Dragonball AT my over fan fic.

* * *

><p>The long and somewhat dangerous (What with the Earths dinosaurs wondering around) Journey from Satan City to the world famous Capsule Corp was an unusual quite affair. Normal the bus would be alive with the chit chat of students excitedly chatting away amongst themselves while throwing a multiple of objects at each other.<p>

However today was different as most of the students silently bemoaned the news of the classmate Angela only a set few groups of students clustered together were whispering quick convocations with one another.

The bus driver a man who appeared to be in his forty's with a beer belly that threatened to burst the waist band of his jeans turned his eyes off the road and moved them towards the class teacher Mr Brown who was sat in the seat next to him. The Hairy man flashed the teacher a cheeky smile before saying.

"I tell ya what. You have got this lot well trained hav'nt ya. Normally I can't hear myself thinx with all the noise these high school kids make. Usually their all rushing up and around the bus throwing stuff around at one another, being a right pain in the arse at times. Yet this lot are being as good as gold what's your secret man?" The bus driver asked a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Sadly I haven't done anything apart from tell them about their class mate being attacked last night. A very sad affair indeed, I'm afraid most of the class are in a bit of mourning." Mr Brown replied sadly looking down at his lap as he twiddled his thumps.

"Oh…" Was all the driver could say as he set his sights back onto the road.

~GFTFH~

The rest of the journey past by mostly like this until four hours later the large famous dome of Capsule Corp sprang into life on the horizon. The sight of the world famous dome made the student momentarily forget about the attack on their friend Angela and instead they busy themselves with excited gossip and cheering.

"That's more like it" The Driver yelled cheerily beeping on the horn as he pulled up to the entrance gate to single for the guard to open it before pulling in.

As soon as the bus was stopped and it's glass doors open was the signal for the students to jump up and try to push throw the bus in order to get out like a pack of sardines.

"Calm down one at a time" Mr Brown order to no avail.

One person not pushing to get out of the bus was Gohan. Even the sight of his second home of Capsule Corp could cheer him up from the sadness and guilt he was feeling over Angela's attack.

"_Videl's right If I had been patrolling around Satan City last night as the Great Sayiaman then maybe I could have stopped Angela getting hurt" _ Gohan thought to himself for what seemed the twentieth time that day.

A hand reached down and grabbed Gohan's shoulder and when the Demi-Sayian looked up his eyes locked with his blond haired friend Sharpener.

"Look man I know I was exactly nice to you when we first met but your my bud now and I've got your back.. If you need to talk or anything… about Angela then I'm all ears you got that" Sharpeners face was stern and emotionless.

"Thanks man" Gohan replied with a smile standing up from his chair. "Means a lot"

"No problem but this still don't mean I'm gonna hug you or anything that stuffs for girls"

Smiling for the first time in hours Gohan followed Sharpener out towards the front of the bus however just before the Demi-Sayian could make his exit a strong grip wrapped itself around his right wrist. In fact it was so strong Gohan even felt a tinge of Ki protrude from the person who was gripping him's aura.

Turning around the Demi-Sayian saw the hand wrapped tightly around his wrist was the bus driver who appeared to have a long saddened look upon his face. However this appearance quickly disappeared as the driver took a more neutral expression.

"I'm sorry I hope you don't mind me grabbing hold of you boy. But I couldn't help but notice that you are strikingly similar to the legendary martial artist Son Goku and I was wondering if you might be a relative of his" The Bus driver said calmly.

Though the Demi-Sayian was certain that he was millions of times more powerful than the man he still couldn't help but still feel a sense of fear and foreboding. But that was ridiculous the man in front of him was of no harm to him and he was so calm and innocent that Gohan couldn't help but let him in on this one little secret.

"Yeah I'm his eldest Son." Gohan replied before backtracking. "Why do you know him or something?"

"No I've heard of him…I guess that you can say I'm a fan of his" The driver said with a chuckle before releasing his grip off of Gohan and allowing him to leave the bus.

Walking away as the bus left out through the gates of Capsule Corps Gohan couldn't help but pounder what had just happened. What was extremely creepy was the Demi-Sayian could have sworn the bus drivers eyes had kept shifting from its normal brilliant blue to a dark blood shaded red though out his convocation with him.

Shaking his head to get rid of the silly thought and the foreboding he was feeling the Demi- Sayian began to walk over towards the second set of security gates which could only be accessed by foot and promptly feel over when he hit the back of the wall of students crowded around, Something.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously the young Demi-Sayian got back up onto his feet and addressed one of the nearby students.

"Hay what's going on here? Why haven't all of you guys gone in yet" Gohan asked quite clearly puzzled at the situation.

The girl he was addressing a short girl with mousey brown hair turned to face him her face electrified with excitement.

"It's the Capsule Corp security team! They won't let us in. Mr Brown tried to reason with them but they attacked him. Now Videl's fighting them!" The girl squealed before turning around and turning her gaze back to the action.

Gohan stood dumbfounded before cold realisation washed over him like a bucket full of ice. Capsule Corp security team was unlike any other security team on Earth mostly because all of its members were in fact not from Earth but from the Plant Vegeta the home of the Sayian race.

Capsule Corp security was made up of the Sayian's royal guard or for better use of the word Vegeta's own private army which the King had insisted on keeping around once he had made his home on Earth.

The guards had become something of a legend know across the world due to their incredible strength, speed and martial art's power they had been a force which most people argued could be a match for the worlds military when all together in a fist fight (Gohan however was one of the few that knew the world military didn't stand a chance against one of the guards with or without their guns). The thing that stood out most of all however was their tails which Capsule Corp had put out across the media that explained the tails were caused by an experiment gone horrible wrong.

Pushing as quickly as he could to the front of the crowd which he only managed to do due to his super human strength and speed, Gohan saw that Videl was managing to hold her own against two Sayian guards and although it would appear to the untrained eye that the Satan girl was winning the fight. The Demi-Sayian knew that the two Sayians were merely toying with her. The battle turned when one of the Sayian's caught a fierce right hook directed by the young crime fighter a smirked.

"Play time is over kid" He crackled before throwing a right hook directly down upon the young girls nose.

Crack! Videl backed off screaming in pain as the two Sayian's burst out in laughter. Thick hot blood protruded rapidly from the raven haired teen's nose as she desperately tried to stop the tears rolling down her face. It was the most pain Videl had felt in her life and it brought her to her knees.

Several jocks rushed forward to help their class mate rushing the Sayian's crying out in rage. The Sayian flew forward smiling all the while their fist raised to crush their next victims.

Bang! The two Sayian's fist connected against both of Gohan's elbows as the Demi-Sayian fazed into sight in front of his class mates.

Gasped escape the lips of many of the students who didn't even notice that the Demi-Sayian had moved in front of the jocks.

"Ha!" Gohan roared throwing both of his fists forward which connected against both of the Sayian's jaws sending them flying backwards.

Without missing a beat the Demi-Sayian swung round and grabbed Videl back up onto her feet before pushing her over to the group of Jock's who had moments before been rushing to her aid and were now standing completely dumbfounded at how the nerd of the class had suddenly been able to outclass two guards from the world's most powerful security team.

"Look after her" He ordered before spinning round. "I'll take care of them"

The two Sayians were wiping blood from their lips and were looking at the Demi-Sayian with utter distain.

The class looked on in confusion and horror as Gohan calmly walk over towards the new Sayian's his stance completely open as he did so.

"Why did you attack her for" Gohan asked calmly though their was a hint of venom in it which made most of the students back up in.. fear.

The two Sayian's exchange a look with one another both trying to figure out if the boy in front of them was a genuine threat or just a lucky punk, they obviously decided on the latter as one bodly stepped forwarded and eyed Gohan in the eye while saying.

"Hay Brussles I think this little peeks squeak here is angry that we hurt his little friend" The taller Sayian laughed while addressing his Sayian comrade who looked similar to Gohan's dead uncle Raditz.

"He does look like it Sprout" Brussle replied to his colleague who had the stature of Nappa but instead of a bald head a black Mohawk ran across the top of his head instead. "I tell you what I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots".

A vain bulge at the top of Gohan's head as he listened to the Sayian's mocking words. Normally the Demi-Sayian would just ignore what the other Sayian's would say to him as he would get mocked regularly by those who knew him for being a half breed. But not today, Today a friend of his had gotten hurt and he was in no mood to take any crap.

Stepping forward calmly completely forgetting about all his classmates around him that where staring at him. Gohan looked the Sayian's dead in their eyes.

One quickly rushed forward and throw a punch at Gohan's face stopping inches from The Demi-Sayian's nose. It was a trick to scare the boy from the Sayian's perspective to see what he was really made of and Gohan passed by not flinching at all.

"You knew there would be visitors today and by your scouter's you could easily tell that none of these people are a threat to you" Gohan said his voice was calm as he slowly moved the fist away from his face.

The rest of the class began to back off as the two Sayian's crowded round either side of Gohan cutting of any chance of escape. Gohan didn't move he stood firm and didn't even batter an eye lid at the two's presence. The Demi-Sayian knew he could take the two of them on without even turning into a super Sayian.

"And how would you know about our scouters and what are orders are" Sprout hissed into Gohan's ear menacingly.

Gohan kept his head straight in order to stop anyone of his class mates to lip read him as he whispered back fiercely.

"Because I am the Son of Kakarot, Bardock is my grandfather. I am Gohan and I am stronger than both of you put together and if you don't get out of my way right now I will inform Vegeta of your cowardly attempt to fight beings hundred's of times weaker than yourself"

"You dare use the King's Name!" Brussles roared causing many student's to jump back in surprise as he throw his fist forward.

Smash! The Sayian's fist was caught by Gohan's right hand which held the fist their as the Demi-Sayian gripped down on it. Turning his head slightly making sure that only the Sayian's could see his face and that it was shielded from the eyes of his on looking classmates.

Gohan's eyes turned from its Oynx colour to a light blue teal only long enough for the two Sayain's to register. The two immediately backed off their expression a mixture of shock and fear.

"Now since we all know where we stand could you kindly let my class mates pass that would be just super" Gohan said calmly with a sly smirk across his face.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think of that chapter then hay :o) I hope you liked it please review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Pain And Agony Hercule Style!

Well I am feel creative this week I'm spoiling you guys :oP. Thank you all for the lovely reviews they mean a lot. Here's the next Chapter.

Chapter 8: Pain And Agony Hercule Style !

"So are you going to let us in then?" Gohan asked politely just loud enough so that the rest of his classmates had to struggle to hear him.

The two older Sayian's merely nodded glumly before opening the entrance way and stepping to either side of the gate, Gohan also stepped to the side and signalled that his class mates should go ahead of him.

The class complied slowly and cautiously with the jocks of the group on either side for protection. The groups gaze constantly kept shifting from either of the two Sayian's and to Gohan as they entered the courtyard of the Capsule Corps facility.

When everyone was safely though the gate Gohan followed in after them.

Inside the courtyard arguable the greatest scientist alive was bent over her latest invention. Bulma's overalls were covered in oil while grease and sweat ran a mock of her normally pristine hair. But the scientist didn't care she was too busy with the thrill of engineering and the excitement of perfecting her invention invigorated her.

"_Thank god I've got a while before Gohan and his class gets here .." _Bulma began to think to herself before a slight tap on her shoulder got her attention.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to bother you but one of my friends has been hit by the security guards and she is bleeding quite badly" Eresa said softly while tapping Bulma's shoulder.

The scientist immediately swung round all the while a small blushed appeared on her cheeks out of embarrassment over her current appearance.

"Oh..Oh god I am ever so sorry.. I wans't expecting any of you lot to appear for a while yet.. I must have lost track of time" Bulma said quickly obviously flustered at being caught out like this however that quickly changed as the scientist caught sight of Videl's nose. "Wow what happened to you? You look like you have been in a fight!?"

"I was, those two Brutes out their wouldn't let us in and when we tried to argue they attacked Mr Brown and then when I tried to help they did this to me!" Videl exclaimed in rage though she was suddenly coughing as the blood poured into her mouth.

"They did what!" Bulma yelled in rage forgetting her previous embarrassment. "I told Vegeta that those security guards would be nothing but trouble, But oh no the king has to have his royal guard around him .. I swear when I get my hands on him I'll…"

While Bulma was continuing with her rant Gohan was quickly pushing to the front of the class desperately looking for Videl to make sure she was ok.

"_I really hope Videl is alright… She took a really narsty punch out their and I am quite honestly surprised she didn't get knocked out… Man she sure is a tough girl" _

Gohan eyes met Bulma's as he finial got to the front of the group and though he wanted to greet his god mother with a big hug he thought better of it however as he still wanted his relationship with her to remain a secret for as long as possible. So the Demi-Sayian decided to just smile at her in greeting and move over to help Videl.

Bulma However did not react the way Gohan had expect to. Instead of returning the smile a look of utter horror spread across the blue haired scientist face. Gohan couldn't help himself seeing Bulma look like that made him worrid and he had to know what was wroung.

"Bulma what's the matter?" Gohan asked in concern. This single sentence caused a land slide of frantic whisper to spread out behind him.

"**Bulma?!"**

"**The Bulma Briefs!?"**

"**This woman's the richest woman in the world and scientific genius?"**

"**I thought she would be more elegantly dressed than this, She's usually the height of Fashion!?"**

"**How Dose Gohan know her?" **

Goha somehow managed to block out all of the whispering concentrating all his attention on the older woman he cared about nearly as much as he cared about his own mother and Goten. Because deep down Gohan couldn't help but love Bulma like a second mother hell the woman more or less took over the mother role from Chi-Chi when he made the journey to Namek.

Bulma quickly took a deep breath in order to steady herself before crying out.

"Gohan your covered in blood"

The class became deadly silent as they all turned their attention towards Gohan before gasping in horror. Looking down the young Demi-Sayian saw that his clothes were indeed covered in blood. "_Probably Videl's"_ He thought to himself before he noticed a drop of blood fall from his right hand. With closer examination Gohan saw his right wrist had been slashed right open and was bleeding freely. _"How did that happen …"  
><em> 

"I bet it was those am Sayian's!" Bulma roared angrily staring at the entrence way. "They did this, That's it I want them out of here right now! I have had enough of them all"

Bulma attention quickly turned back to Gohan who had backed slightly away from the screaming woman.

"Gohan I want you to go straight to the medical room right away and take this poor girl (Indicated Videl) With you as for the rest of you will you come with me please"

The Demi-Sayian merely nodded before moving over to Videl and taking her by the hand before walking off towards the medical room all the while he was lost in thought.

"_How the hell have I cut my wrist!? Brussels and Sprout are not powerful enough to even scratch my skin let alone cut me. And normal objects can't hurt me due to my Ki …._

"Gohan!"

Videl's voice and a sharp tug against his already bleeding hand was enough to snap the Demi-Sayian out of his train of thoughts. Gohan turned around with a sheepish smile upon his lips. He has almost forgot that he was dragging her along with him to medical room to receive treatment.

"Hay sorry Videl I didn't mean to hurt you or anything I was just wondering how I had manage to cut myself this badly. What's up?" Gohan asked politlely.

"Hay just because I got a busted nose dosent make me a little delicate flower you know and don't go acting all tough just because you abit stronger than me your only human to Gohan" Videl snapped angrily before turning back to the topic at hand. "Anyway while you were in fairy tale land I was asking you what a Sayian was."

This caused Gohan to stop dead in his tracks so suddenly that Videl smashed into the back of him.

"_Dam it" _Gohan thought to himself "_Bulma was so angry that she let slip about the Sayian, How the Hfil am I meant to get out of this one?"_

"Well…Ghee.. you see it's kinda hard for me to explain exactly why their called Sayian's but it's basically what the security guards around Capsule Corp are called" Gohan said slowly trying to force his voice to sound calm.

"Like a code name?" Videl supplied her eyes locked onto Gohan.

"Well yeah I guess you could say that" Gohan said with a small smile happy to have dodged that question.

"Another thing Gohan dosen't your wrist hurt at all? I know a lot of people that would be screaming out right now and even more who would pass out with an injury like that".

"_She's right"_ Gohan thought to himself. _"Better fake being in pain"_

"Och .. Ow .. My wrist! Why did you make me thing about the pain for ?!" Gohan cried out clutching his wrist between his legs and holding it there.

Videl merely looked at Gohan while a sweat drop formed at the back of her head. _"Man he reminds me so much of my dad right now". _

~GFTFH~

Bulma had lead the class into a hall instructing them all to take a seat before climbing onto a stage were a podium was already set up and ready to go. Standing behind it she addressed her audience.

"Hello and welcome to Capsule Corp. Now first off I want to apologise for how are security team behaved earlier I am sure your friend and your teacher will be fine. Now just to ease your minds I want you to know that I didn't hire those bumbling buffoons but they were hired by my husband and are meant to be there to protect me and the rest of my family. However I will be having a word with my husband later about what has happened today and hopefully they will no longer be with us. Anyway I am really excited about the next two weeks and I hope that will have lots of fun. Now is there any questions?" Bulma looked at the class with a gleam in her eyes and was disappointed when no one responded.

"Wow I thought you guys would be a lot more excited than that" Bulma pouted.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Briefs but the class has just found out today that one of their classmates was attacked last night" Mr Brown said sadly from the chair in which he was resting from.

"Oh.." Bulma was shocked by this revelation. Bur she now understood completely why the class in front of her were acting so strange and a new determination gripped at her heart. "I am so sorry to hear that. It is very sad new to hear but I tell you what I am going to make sure that while you are hear that you are having the best time of your life's and I want you to have fun not only for yourself's but for you poor friend who was attacked."

Well what did you guy's think of that then :o). Don't worry you will find out what happened to Gohan's wrist later on in the story and I am going to try and bring a much lighter feel in the next couple of chapters I just felt that the students would be still upset about Angela and that is also why they are not so Oh my god Gohan knows Bulma at the moment. Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

This is an extra big chapter that i am dedicating to, **FelineLover, SeanHicks4 and KKsayaincat **thank you very much for the wonderful reviews this is what keeps me going and motivated to write my story.

I do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Gohan pushed open the door to the medical room and walked in slowly still clutching his wrist and moaning about the pain he was in. Videl promptly followed behind and began to study the room they were in, their were ten beds in total, five on either side of the room, all in neat rows. The medical equipment though out the room was the newest and most advance on the market from X-ray machines to heart monitors just about everything you would need to run your own private hospital.<p>

"Wow why dose Bulma have such an advance medical room Gohan?" Videl ask curiously.

Gohan stopped rummaging though one of the many draws in the room and turned to face his crime fighting friend.

"Well you see it's because sometimes when coming up with new inventions and creating new products. The workers here use and come in contact with volatile materials that could explode or poison them if their not careful, so Bulma wanted to have such an advance medical bay, so she could get her staff medical attention as quickly as possible and to keep them in a stable condition until an ambulance can arrive" Gohan said plainly. _And to have a place where we can go to recover after fights with deadly enemies without causing suspicion. _

Turning back to the draw, Gohan began to rummage again leaving Videl to explore her surroundings. The young crime fighter studied the art work that was displayed across the room with one particular drawing catching her eye. The drawing was of a dragon with a long curled body encircled by seven balls, each with a different number of stars on them from one to seven. In between the seven balls was tiny writing that Videl had to squint to see.

_Around the world these seven balls hide, lying in wait for you to find, once gathered place them on the floor, and call forth the eternal dragon Shenron, from his place of rest he rises , to grant one wish of your desires, once all is done the balls will fly, turned to stone they once again hide, to be found in one years time. _Videl was stunned by what she had read and didn't quite understand what she was reading.

"Errm Gohan what is this picture on about?" Videl asked her gaze still fixed on the drawing in front of her, within a few moments Gohan was beside her, his wrist tightly wrapped in a bandage.

"It's about the legend of the dragon balls, you know what that is don't you?" Videl merely shock her head in response much to Gohan's surprise. "really wow I thought everyone knew the legend of the dragon balls. I was told at such a young age, I'm really quite surprised you don't know"

"Well can't you tell me it then" Videl snapped back, Gohan nodded before he spoke up.

"Ok I will but first lets get you cleaned up a bit and tend to your wounds, then I will tell you what I know of the legend"

Videl complied allowing Gohan to help clean the dried blood of her face, before applying a gel like substance to the areas that where causing discomfort. Though it took a lot of convincing on Gohans part, Videl was glad she had listened as her pain quickly subsided. Taking a seat on a bed the crime fighter waited patiently for Gohan to take a seat opposite her. The Demi-Sayian took a moment to scratch at his cut wrist before beginning.

"Long ago the Kami of earth pulled on a hooded clock to explore his planet to see what needed fixing and what could be left alone, on his journey Kami saw many disturbing things. Man kind was on it's knees, starvation and thirst was a virus upon the land with very few having the means to survive. Returning to his sanctuary Kami spent many day's in his study coming up with a way to ease man's pain, after seven long days the god came up with a solution. Calling forth his magical genie servant, Kami sent forth the task to retrieve the egg of a dragon, after two days the genie returned from his task. After several months of care and neutering the egg finally hatch bring the dragon babe to the world, Kami named the dragon Shenron and bestowed upon the babe great wisdom and the power to grant any wish before sending the dragon out to the world of man. But man's greed corrupted the young Shenron turning the young dragons pure heart to one of evil. Realising that man should not be given the power to have their wishes come true unconditionally and the threat that Shenron may turn evil and destroy the world he was meant to help, Kami decided to lock the dragon away into seven balls. Each ball went on to represent the seven deadly sin's locking away man's and the dragon's evil intentions and scattered across the world. Man can forth in rage, annoyed that the dragon granting their wish's was locked away. Hearing their cries Kami appeared before them with a compromise, if man could gather up the seven magic balls used to seal Shenron then they would be deemed worthy to call forth the dragon and have one wish granted. Kami decided to make the task at hand harder to keep the corruption of Shenron to a minimum, once a wish had been granted the seven balls would turn to stone before scattering around the world again, not turning back till one year had passed. This is the challenge Kami has set, the challenge of the Dragonball's" Gohan took a deep breath after he finished slightly tired from preaching the old legend, parts of it where true, but a lot was what Mr Popo had made up when telling the world about the dragon balls so people could use them.

Videl sat opposite him with wide eyes, _wow I can't believe I never heard that legend before, it sounds like something that would be past down from generation to generation. _A question formed in the young crime fighters head buzzing around in her mind desperate for an answer.

"You don't believe in that old legend do you Gohan?" Videl ask curiously, Gohan merely looked at her contemplating his answer. _Well I can tell her truth that I believe in the dradonball's and their power but I can leave out the parts about actually seeing Shenron. _

"Well yes I do actually Videl, I think I am one of the select few that do the actual name for people like me that believe in the legend and search for the balls are called Dragonball hunters" Gohan finished with a chuckle dragon ball hunters is what Goten and Trunks came up with and Gohan had to admit it sounded cool.

"Really ? You believe in that stuff? I'm sorry Gohan but you don't come across as someone that believes in myths and legends I thought you were someone that dealt more in facts and evidence"

"Well I don't believe in all of them, but you find a lot of legends are based on true stories that just got diluted and change into something a lot bigger." Gohan replied with a genuine smile, it was nice to share stories like these and discuss them with his friend without giving to much away.

"But how could you possible know it's true? I'm sorry but without evidence I can't believe it"

Gohan looked at Videl in the eyes, before considering what to do next he had trusted to tell her this much why not let her into more.

"Can you keep a secret Videl?"

"Yeah of course"

"Promise"

"I swear on my fathers life"

Satisfied Gohan took from his pocket an object wrapped up in a cloth, Videl watch as Gohan slowly unwrapped the cloth from the object revealing an orange ball with four stars on it. Videl let out a gasp.

"Is that … is that a Dragon ball ?" Videls whispered excitement shacking her voice.

"Yes it is" Gohan had a massive beam on his face, smiling at the expression on Videls face.

"Can .. Can I hole it"

"Sure"

Carefully Gohan placed the ball into Videls outstretched hands. The young fighter sat their a look of awe on her face as she felt the ball in her hands, another question buzzing in her head.

"Where did you get this from ?" She whispered her eyes never leaving the ball.

"It's been handed down though out my family, it started with my great grandfather Gohan who gave the dragon ball to my dad who then gave the dragon ball to me"

Videl carefully gave the ball back to Gohan, who wrapped it back up in it's cloth and placed it back into his pocket.

"We better get back to Bulma and the others over wise they will be wondering where we are" Gohan spoke after several long moments, this seemed to break Videl out of her trance as she stood up and followed Gohan out of the room.

They meet Bulma and the others in a hallway half an hour later, with Bulma right in the middle of talking the scientist immediately stopped talking when she caught sight of Videl and Gohan returning to the group.

"Aww you two have made it back just in time, I was just about to tell everyone that I am giving you all tomorrow off to do whatever you want with. I think it's for the best as a lot of you won't be focused after what happened to that poor girl Angela" Bulma's words where meet with load cheers from the students who where considerable more cheerful after what they had been shown by the scientist. Bulma waved her hand for quite "It's really no problem, after all you have been though you deserve a nice break" The scientist chuckled before turning her gaze to Gohan. "I've just finished showing the class the kitchen, the recreational room and the lab I'm sure you can show your friend here (Indicating Videl) the areas later on"

"Yeah of course Bulma"

"Brilliant right now I'm pretty sure you were all put into groups of five before we came here so if you could get into them now I will show you were you will be staying while you're here with us"

The class complied everyone hurried along to get into their reprehensive groups, Videl and Gohan quickly found the others. Eresa squealed once she saw her best friend completely fine and pulled Videl into a big hug.

"Oh I'm so glad your ok Videl you looked really hurt" As she spoke Eresa tightened her grip.

"I'm fine, but if you keep holding me tight like this you might strangle me to death" Videl chuckled.

Eresa quickly released her friend as Sharpener and Lime approached Gohan.

"So how the wrist?"

"Fine thank you Sharpener, have you guys had fun while we've been away?"

"Yeah we have it's been brilliant, I can't believe how many time's we have came here we never seen the recreational room, Gohan I'm ashamed of you" Lime jokingly pouted at the Demi-Sayian.

This however remained Videl of another question she had intended to ask Gohan but had forgot due to being distracted by the dragon balls.

"Talking of which I've been meaning to ask you how do you know the Brief's ?"

Gohan began to answer before Bulma interrupted, stating that they were going to see where the students would be staying now. So the Demi-Sayian quickly said he would explain later and lead the group as the followed Bulma down many winding corridors and out back to a large field. The students let out a gasp at what they could see.

Scattered across the Field was ten top of the range Capsule houses, the class began murmuring excited whispers about where exactly they will be staying.

"The family dome is just over their" Bulma pointed to a large dome shape house to the left of the students. "Any problems just feel free to come round anytime, though just watch out for my son Trunk and my husband Vegeta" The scientist chuckled before pulling a Capsule out of her pocket and De-capsule it revealing a boxes full of card keys, the scientist took a couple and began to pass them to the students. " These cards will give you guest access privileges so you can enter the recreational room the kitchen ect, without me being their it will also stop the guards attacking you, so I would keep the cards on you at all times" Bulma waited patiently until she saw all of the students had a card key. "Right I will show you all what house you will be staying in.

The student followed Bulma to the houses scattered around the field with five members of the group leaving into a house at each house they got to all holding a number key in their hand's, this happened until Gohan and his friends where the last group standing with Bulma, Videl was the first to realise something was up.

"Wait Mrs Briefs I've just realised their no more houses left for us lot"

The group looked at each other with concern in their eyes, _will we have to sleep out on the field tonight? _Bulma turned round to the group and began to laugh.

"Please call me Bulma, Mrs Briefs is too formal and it makes me feel old. Also don't worry your stating with me in the family dome"

"Really?" Eresa eyes were glistening with excitement.

Bulma nodded.

"Yeah of course, your all friend's with Gohan you wouldn't think I would let my favourite God son and his friends sleep in them old things, oh no you guys are only getting the best from me"

Bulma then began to walk to the house with the other's in tow, Gohan quickly rushed to her side and began to whisper in her ear.

"You really didn't have to do this Bulma this is to much, I would have been perfectly happy in one of those houses"

"I know you would have been kid, but can't a god mother spoil her god son every once in a while, your so good you deserve a little special treatment once in a while"

Gohan didn't know how to reply to that so he just smiled and said thanks.

"No problem, just remember that I'm the best" Bulma chuckled.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Satan city the coach that had taken the OSH student's to Capsule Corp pulled outside an old factory, the driver slowly got out of his vehicle sweat pouring from his body. The man walked into the dark and coolness of the factory.

"Did you do what I asked" The hoarse voice asked from the shadows,

The driver reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial full of red liquid before tossing it into the darkness, a white hand came into the light and caught the Vial before it fell to the floor.

"I also found out that the boy is indeed the Son of the famous Son Goku" The driver bowed as he said this trying to hide his visble shaking.

"You have done well Jewels, very well in deed however I am sick of seeing you in that primitive form please return to your true form" The voice from the darkness hissed a fork tongue flicking into the light.

Jewels complied her manly features where replaced by a slim feminine one her ears grew long and pointy, her skin turning from white to a light sea blue.

"Yes you are in deed beautiful" The harsh voiced cooed from the shadows.

"Thank you very much Dar….."

The clocked figure flew from the shadows, quickly pinning Jewels against the wall by her throat before she could utter his name. Jewels could see the red eyes of her master glowing brightly from the darkness of the hood that covered his face.

"What did I tell you" The cloaked figure hissed, his fork tongue flicking threaten to pierce Jewels skin. "Never say my name out load in this realm you never know who could be listening, if you must call me something call me Master or sir" The figure released his grip before returning to the shadows leaving Jewels panting on the ground trying to regain her breath.

"I am sorry Marster it will never happen again"

"It better not, your lucky I am so forgiven Jewels it must be your female charms" The fork tongue flickered into view again causing Jewels skin to crawl. "I have another mission for you, you are to breach into the Capsule Corp security and turn their guards against the Briefs family and monitor how they do against the boy and report back to me"

"And what will you be doing sir" Jewels asked her curiosity getting the better of her. The figure hissed before replying obviously annoyed at being questioned.

"It is none of your business, however since you have done such a good job with your mission I shall reward you by answering your question. I am going to analysis the boys blood you retrieved for me to see just how much potential energy he really has, while I am doing this I will also continue to hunt down and absorbed energy so I'll have enough power to subdue the boy when we meet in battle. Dose that meet your approval?" The cloaked figure hissed sarcasms laced the voice.

Jewels merely nodded before standing up and leaving the factory.

* * *

><p>Well what do you guys think about that then :o) So Jewels was the one that cut Gohan's wrist and what dose this mysterious figure want with Gohan? What is he planning and where did he come from, find out this and more on the next chapters of Gohan's field trip from hell.<p>

So tell me what you think :o) please review


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys I've got a deal for you I am going to do this chapter and then go back and correct all the spelling and grammatical mistakes in previous chapters for Ya! Sound good ? I hope so. Anyways I don't own dragon ball/z/gt but if I did I would be one rich guy :oP.

* * *

><p>The five friends followed Bulma up towards the large dome house all of whom (apart from Gohan and Lime) let out a loud gasp as the building can into view.<p>

"Yeah it's pretty huge isn't it" Bulma said a visible smirk etched across her face.

"Huge it's like twenty mansions put together" Shapener cried out much to the amusement of Bulma and his friends.

"That was very rude Sharpener" Videl scolded him. This caused Bulma to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It doesn't bother me really, what's the point of having a big house if you can't show off everyone once in a while"

"I can't believe we are all really staying here" Eresa squealed in excitement.

They all carried on chatting happily amongst themselves until they reached the front of the house, which was promptly smashed off it's hinges and out stepped the mighty King himself. Vegeta stood before them topless in his blue spandex trousers, sweat pouring from his body.

"Woman" he roared "The gravity room is broken once again, fix it now"

"Hay you can't talk to her like that you arrogant pig" Videl yelled striding forward only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The crime fighter turned round to see the hand stopping her was Bulma's.

"Don't worry about him, his majesty is just a little bit grumpy because his favourite toy is broken. isn't that right Vegeta" Bulma mouth turned into a huge smirk from the reaction her husband gave, oh how she loved to wind Vegeta up.

"The gravity room is not a toy woman, it is a highly useful training method that keeps me from sparing and injuring your friends, so if you don't fix the machine right now I will go out and hunt one of them down, how about the small bald one I haven't kicked his arse for a while" Vegeta cackled

Meanwhile on Master Roshi's island, The not so bald Krillin sat up from the sun lounge he was sun bathing on next to his wife. Eighteen looked up from the magazine she was reading to see the worried expression on her husbands face.

"What the matter Krillin?" Eighteen asked in her bored monotone voice.

"Don't ask me why but I just had the strangest feeling that Vegeta wanted to beat me up" Krillin's voice shook with worry as he moved the hair out of his eyes.

"So what's new Vegeta always wants to beat someone up, if he comes just smack him in the face"

"That's easy for you to say, I'm not a super strong android with unlimited energy now am I. I can't hit him he would kill me! Oh man what am I going to do what am I going to do" Krillin muttered under his breath.

"Look if Vegeta come's here to fight you, I'll just go over to him and smack him in the nose happy?"7

Krillin face turned from worrid to ecstatic in less than a second, he quickly jumped on to his wife and pulled her close for a big hug.

"Oh thank you so much honey, I love you so much" Krillin exclaimed no noticing his wife expression change from bored to rage fast than lightening.

"If you don't get off me and get back on your own sun bed in ten seconds, I won't need to stop Vegeta fighting you because I would have already blasted into ashes understand" Eighteen roared.

Sheepishly Krillin got of his wife and laid back on the sun lounge no longer fearful of Vegeta. But now very scared of the woman lying next to him.

Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta and Bulma kept up their heated argument much to the dismay of Gohan.

"And who are these four anyway" Vegeta roared indicating Gohan's friends "I believe I did not give permission for them to be staying at my house!"

"Your house! I'm sorry but who pays for the house? Me that's who Vegeta so whoever I say can stay can ok." Bulma yelled back, a new memory reappearing in her mind as she yelled. "And that reminds me your royal guards attacked one of my guest today Vegeta I know longer want them living with us"

"What! A King without his royal guards is nothing I will not give them up no matter what" Vegeta cry of rage sent the very windows of Capsule Corp shaking, but Bulma stood her ground receiving admiring glances from both Lime and Eresa for her bravery against the crazy man in front of them.

"You will be a king without a gravity room and food if you don't get rid of them Vegeta, and these guys stay or you will be out of the house you get me" Bulma voice was deadly calm.

The two of them stared at each other for several moments, until Vegeta realised the blue haired scientist in front of him was deadly serious about her threats. So being the King that he was Vegeta decided to coincide into a compromise, NOT A DEFEAT! The king of Sayian's would never concede defeat but he knew when the time was right to bargain.

"Fine I will get rid of the guards in the morning, those weaklings couldn't protect us from anything anyway. But I want the gravity room to fixed and upgraded by tomorrow and in exchange for these pesents (Indicating Gohan's friends) to stay in my home, I want a spar with Kakarots brat" Vegeta spoke in his normal demanding voice.

"Deal" Bulma yelled, much to Gohan's dismay he was stronger than Vegeta but the king had the knack of fighting dirty. "I'll start on the gravity room once I have shown this lot where they are staying, and Gohan will spar with you in the room tomorrow evening ok"

Vegeta merely grunted before stalking off to his and Bulma's room to get changed and showered. Bulma walked into the house muttering to herself about men being meat heads while the others followed her. Several moments past before Gohan finally spoke up.

"I can't believe you agreed to let me fight Vegeta, Bulma how could you" Gohan moaned pouting at the scientist.

"I don't know why your moaning Gohan? I would love a chance to knock that cockiness out of that short arse, what dose he think he is a king or something?" Videl smashed a fist into her open hand as she said this causing Bulma to smile approvingly at her.

"I'm with Gohan on this Videl, did you see the size of that guy's muscles? I would want to fight him" Sharpener chuckled not envying Gohan's position one bit.

"Well I think it's incredibly brave of Gohan to even consider fighting that maniac" Eresa spoke up before entwining her arm with Gohans. "You will be ok won't you" Eresa asked the Demi-Sayian, concern clear in her voice.

"He will be fine, Gohan is more than enough to take on Vegeta aren't you Gohan" Lime said with a huge smile.

"Well … ghee … thanks I suppose I could" Gohan replied nervously rubbing the back of his head in the famous son grin.

"Yeah well you are the son of the famous son Goku after all and you did beat up General Tao and his brother with ease" Shapener exclaimed slapping his friend on his back, the mention of Gohan's father sparked a question in Videl's mind.

"Why did Vegeta call you Kakorot's brat when your dad's name is Goku?" Videl asked curiously. Before Gohan could reply however Bulma stepped in an answer already formulated in the geniuses mind.

" I wouldn't pay attention to the names Vegeta calls people Videl. His majesty has a tendency to be right rude about nicknames, why did he call Goku that again? …. Aww yes he called Goku, Kakorot because he thought Gohan's dad looked like a carrot because he wore his fighting Gi all the time" Bulma chuckled at her lie, it was subtle yet brilliantly cleaver a true genius lie.

"Oh… that makes sense" Where the only things Videl could say, while mentaly she scold herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I think it could have just been a name Vegeta calls Goku's dad. Man why do I have to be suspicious all the time if I'm not careful I will lose a close friend. _

Videl thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of a child's cry of joy, Bulma's yell's of stop and Gohan's body thudding against the floor. Looking up, Videl had to clasp her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, tears began to form in her eyes as she looked around to see her over friends having the same difficulty she was having. A lavender haired boy was currently wrestling Gohan on the groud and was trying to shove what appeared to be tweezers up the Demi-Sayian nose.

"What the hell do you think your doing Trunks ? We have guests" Bulma roared while trying to pull Trunks off Gohan by his legs.

"I'm trying to see if I can get to Gohan's brain and pull it out like the Egypt people on TV do mum. It's for a school project" Trunks yelled before managing to shove the tweezers into Gohan's mouth and started to pull at the older Demi-Sayian's tongue.

It was to much for Gohan's friends to bear as they began to roll about laughing at the sight in front of them much to the annoyance of Gohan.

"Trunk's if you don't get off Gohan right now you will be training in the gravity room with your father for a whole month do I make myself clear" Bulma cried out in angrier.

She made herself perfectly clear the young boy, took off as quick as a flash knocking Bulma over and on top of Gohan as he rushed away, trying to find his next victim. A still laughing Lime went over to help Bulma back to her feet at the same time as Sharpener help Gohan.

"Wow he is most certainly full of energy isn't he" Eresa chuckled while trying to support herself on a near by wall.

"Yes Trunk's is defiantly spirited, I don't know he get's it from defiantly not his elegant mother must be from his fathers side" Bulma spoke in a calmer voice now that the whirlwind that is her son had left the area.

"So how far do we have until we get to where staying now Bulma?" Gohan asked wanting to change the subject and get as far away from the area the embarrassing attack happened as quick as possible.

"Not far now, your staying in the executive guest family sweet, the last once to use it was the King Furry himself I have you know" Bulma exclaimed.

This caused the majority the gasp in amazement, they where going to be living to the same standard the King of the world himself the field trip kept getting better and better in their eyes, all apart from Gohan who was worried that his God mother was going though to much trouble for him and his friends.

"Wow Bulma you sure this not to much trouble you know…." Gohan was cut short as Eresa placed her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh silly if Mrs Brief's wants to go to the trouble for you then I think you should let her, it would be rude not to" Eresa spoke with a sly smile on her face .

"Listen to your friend Gohan she knows what she's talking about" Bulma chuckled before standing in front of a door. "Here we are then, this is where your be staying I hope it will meet up to your high standards Gohan (She gave a cheeky wink to Gohan here) Right here are you keys (Hands out keys) Right enjoy. I've got to go and work on the Gravity room if you need anything just buzz for a robot and they will come get me"

With that Bulma walked off leaving the five teenagers standing outside the door.

"So are we going to go in or stand here all day" Shapener's words broke the silence.

Unlocking the door with her key, Lime was the first to step into the room and gasped at what she saw the other's quickly followed her all gasping and taking in their surroundings. The walls were painted white and had five doors in total scattered around the room all leading to different bedrooms, the sofa's where purple in and arched around a round table. Opposite the sofa was a large 55 inch plasma TV and games counsel unit. The room had a simplistic yet stylist taste to it with little bit and piece of furniture scattered around the place. Gohan could not help feeling like he was back inside the hyperbolic time chamber again, but what really what caught the Demi-Sayian eye was the large box placed in the round table by the sofa with a note on it.

Walking over Gohan picked up the note and read what was written.

_Open me up and enjoy the contents, have a fun night but not to much fun you hear love Bulma ;o) _

_P.s. Don't worry kid I won't tell your mum about this, I think you need a night where you can just relax and unwind with out worrying._

With a puzzled look on his face Gohan opened the box to revel a large number off….

"Booze" Sharpener cried out happily before taking a can of larger from the top that was piled into the box and opening it.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think :o) and yes Gohan is going to get drunk, I want to show him exploring life like an average teenager would. Bulma is like that cool aunt of your's that will let you get away with anything :<em>P<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait between chapters my life's been pretty hectic at the moment, Ive been working splits shifts at my work been on holiday, found out that I'm dysleix and have the spelling powers of a ten year old so anyone up for helping me Beta this story just inbox me :o) and have meet and got myself a lovely new Girlfriend :o). So I am going to dedicate my next chapter to her and I would also like to make a special thanks to **KKsayiancat, **that gave me the brilliant idea for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Gohan stood in the door way nervously as one by one his friends sat down on the sofa each grabbing their own assortment of alcohol and opening their bottlescan's, they began taking casual sips chatting ideally amongst themselves about what could be awaiting them over the next few days, oblivious to Gohan's discomfort. It was Eresa who realised the Demi-Sayian absents from the group, the blond hair girl stood up bottle of Smirnoff ice in hand over to the tall boy.

"Hay Gohan what's up, why aren't you drinking?" Eresa asked with genuine curiosity.

The son boy flashed the girl with a nervous grin, not sure of the way to answer the simple question, Gohan decided honesty was the best way to go.

"Errm well basically I've never had a drink before and I am kind of nervous about what my mum would say if she found out that I did, she doesn't approve of it"

"What! You never had a drink before" Sharpener cried out indecently, spilling beer all down his jeans causing a suspect stain.

Videl uncharacteristically burst out laughing upon seeing the stain on jean's before scolding herself for being so childish. Lime merely nodded at Shapener before responding at the boy's out cry.

"Gohan never drink's I tried to get his to try some on my eighteenth birthday party, but Chi-chi spotted and smashed the bottle on the floor before telling Gohan he could not drink. What was it now ? …. Oh yes the liquid of Satan she called it"

"wow she's even toughier on drinking than my dad fancy calling alcohol the liquid of the devil hay " Videl spoke out to no one in particular, taking a sip from her fosters can as she finished.

"Actually I think she was talking about your dad"

This new information caused Videl to spit out the drink she had in her mouth. Ingnoring his friends chocking and spluttering behind him. Sharpener looked his friend dead in his eyes causing Gohan to feel incredible uneasy.

"Listen nerd boy you need to stop being a momma's boy and man up abit nobody's here's going to tell her you have had a drink. Also Bulma's the one that gave us the alcohol so I'm sure she's fine with you drinking and won't tell your mum that you've been drinking. So sit down relax and enjoy yourself." Sharpener spoke firmly before tossing a can at Gohan, the latter caught the can effortlessly only to begin to stare at the object nervously.

"Well jezzz I'm still not sure Sharpener I just think…." Gohan was cut off by Eresa's fingers on his lips. The touch from the girl sent a wired chill up the Sayians.

"Shh silly, now be a good boy sit down and enjoy yourself ok"

Gohan obeyed the girl's orders and sat down with his friends before cracking open the can, he started at the golden liquid before taking a sip. His face cringed as the burning liquid scortched his throat. The Demi- Sayian read the name of the Beverage on the label; it read _Stella. _

One hour later on the look out.

The tall Namic Piccolo stood crossed armed looking out across the night's sky a frown etched across his face, He was concerned over the safety and well being of his old student and dearest friend Gohan. Over the past hour, Piccolo had felt his formers student's Ki rise and fall inconsistently and could feel a constant change in the Demi-Sayian's emotions rangeing from overly happy to depression as if his mind was being attacked by some being.

The Namic had chosen not to interfere so far noting that Vegeta was near by to help if Gohan was indeed being attacked by some new strange foe. he also knew that Gohan wanted to keep his exploits in the Cell games a secret from the world and the green man from the Cell turning up in front of a crowed of students to cheek up on Gohan would surly set alarm bell ringing.

With all this logical thinking however Piccolo could not shake off the feeling that something was seriously wrong with Gohan. To reassure himself The Namic did another Ki sweep over the Capsule Corp area for any new or unusual Ki's. a practice he had participated in many times already. After Piccolo reassured himself that their was no new unusual Ki that could cause Gohan's behaviour to change so dramatically and Ki to rise and fall as irrational as it was. The Namic began to relax until a new and more terrifying thought entered his mind.

Remembering back seven years ago how himself and the rest of the Z fighters where unable to sense the androids of Doctor Gero. Piccolo cursed himself for not thinking of this theory before. Their was of course nine androids unaccounted for with the first seven before number eight being destroyed or reused for spare parts by Gero himself, Sixteen being destroyed by Cell and android seventeen and eighteen turning to the side of good. However their was no sign of any other androids when the Z fighters searched the derelict remains of Doctor Gero's lab. Though that didn't necessarily mean they were destroyed in the explosion caused. Their had been blue prints found in the notes Bulma used to create the remote to deactivate the androids that provide shocking reading. One of which andriod twelve who not only produced no life energy, but also had the ability to manipulate the emotions of his opponent until they broken mentally.

Worry grew in Piccolo's heart he could no longer wait around on the look out hopping that if their was a threat Vegeta would take care of it. With a primal roar the Namic took off into the Night sky ready for battle.

Back at Capsule Corp Piccolo's fears appeared to be unfounded as the different extremes of emotions he felt in the Demi- Sayian was a side effect of the alcohol beverage he consumed. The Demi-Sayian in question was currently arguing with Videl over his ability to fly.

"You can't fly Gohan don't be stupid that's the alcohol talking" Videl slurred out in frustration

"No I can and I can prove it" With that Gohan flew up into the air and began to bubble over the heads of his friends all of whom began to loo up at the Demi-Sayian in awe.

"Just how how did you do that bro?" Sharpener exclaimed in surprised before turning back to the laptop he was on. "_I am going to frape Videl good this time" _He giggled to himself.

After doing a lap around the room, Gohan's stomach began to feel incredible uneasy and he promptly retired to the bath room to throw up.

"Do you think he will be ok" Eresa hiccupped in concern.

"He will be fine, he's dealt with worse" Lime slurred before dropping the bottle of Malibu out of her hand.

A load knock sounded around the room, Sharpener stood up from his laptop and walked somewhat gingerly to the door to their room. He opened it to find a rather tall green man standing in front of him.

"Errm hay big green" Shapener slurred blissfully unaware of the fact that their was an alien in front of him. "what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me where Gohan is now!" Piccolo growled.

"Yo chill out big green why do you want to find Gohan?"

Piccolo did not have time for the simple question time was of the essence he had to find his old student before his already dwindling Ki flashed out of existence. So the Namic took the quickest rout into the room, a chop to the neck was all it took to knock the blonde boy out cold. Sharpeners body fell like a ton of bricks to the floor alerting the attention of the others.

Videl took one look at the situation and reacted immediately she charged at Sharpeners attacker fist raised ready to strike. The Namic dodge and sent a non lethal chop to the young girls neck no point in wasting valuable energy on weak minions of the android he reasoned.

Piccolo then looked around the room taking in his surroundings when he heard a strange flushing sound coming from a different room ignoring the two other cowering girls in the room. The Namic walked up to the door and lowered into a fighting stand as the door began to creep open. He strike the occupant square in the face smashing them back on to the toilet seat they were sitting on moments ago.

"What the hell Piccolo?" Gohan cried out angrily, standing up the angry Demi-Sayian pushed past Piccolo and into the room. His eyes moved from the two cowering girls, to Videls and then Sharpeners motionless bodies. As quick as a flash Gohan cheeked his two friends pulse. Satisfied they where alive he turned to face his former mentor. Awaiting an explanation.

"Where's the android did you defeat it ?" Piccolo asked in his harsh voice.

"What andriod?"

The one that attacked you"

"Wait what?"

Several long embarrassing moments passed between the two warriors, all that could be heard was Eresa muffle cries of I will never drink again.

"Their was no android was their" The Namic spoke more to himself more than anyone in particular.

"No what would make you think that an android was attacking me?" Gohan asked bemused.

"Because your Ki and emotions kept changing constantly over the last hour almost as if you were in a fight for you life, I couldn't sense any other Ki in your presence that could cause this so I presumed that it was a foe that did not give of a Ki signature like doctor Gero's androids. "

Their was several more long moments as Gohan's alcohol induced brain figured out what exactly the Namic was saying.

"I wasn't being attack, what you were sensing where the after affects of drinking alcohol" To illustrate his point further Gohan tossed a bottle of vodka at the Namic who looked down at the drink for a few moments before looking back up.

"Your mother told you that it was not good to drink Gohan, I surgest you take her advice in the future." With that Piccolo burst though the balcony and into the nights sky a visible blush of embarrassment etched across his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Well guys what do you think ? I hope you liked this chapter please review :o)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Great news my work maybe hiring more staff so I won't have to work split shifts anymore :o) so ill actually have sometime to write my stories to celebrate here's my next chapter :o) Please bear with the first couple of paragraphs don't worry it's related to the plot and won't become a lemon

* * *

><p><em><strong>The night sky over Satan city was brilliantly black the full moon lit the dark ally ways with a gloomy glow, a black cat rushed out of the card bored box that it lived in as the sound of two giggling humans approached. The young couple a man and a woman walked into the light their hands entwined with one another's, they stopped to look around to make sure nobody could see them and then began to kiss each other passionately. Running their hands all over each others body until the man removed the woman's shirt and tossed it to the side. Those that found it the next day would find that it reeked of alcohol. <strong>_

_**Caught up in the ecstasy of the moment the woman groaned as the mans hands reached up behind her back to unclip her bra. And as suddenly as they were their they where gone swept away. The deafening screaming filled the ally as the woman saw her lover been pined down by a cloaked figure. It's white pale hands wrapped round her lovers face that appeared to be melting away. Fear stole the woman's voice as she ran away tears forming at her eyes, sprinting down another ally the woman chance a glance behind her to find the clock figure was pursuing her. **_

_**Her heart pounded as she ran faster turning in different directions, desperately trying to lose her lovers killer. It wasn't till ten minutes later that she stopped exhaustion reaping at her body, looking around she saw she was completely alone she had lost the hooded figure at least. Sitting by a dustbin wrapping her arms round her knees the woman began to cry. Grief over the sites she had seen, she sat their for what felt like eternity until a soft thud on the dustbin lid snapped her out of her trance. Slowly the woman arched her head up to see the cloaked figure standing on top of the lid. **_

_**The woman opened her mouth to scream but a white hand clasped over her mouth preventing any sound from escaping. The woman sobbed silently as she felt her body and very soul melt away being absorbed by her attacker. **_

Gohan stood in his room completely dumbfounded about what exactly he was suppose to do, two of friends where now unconscious on the floor thanks to his former mentor and the other two where currently cowering in fear before him after seeing the green Namic attack their friends.

_Well this is a fine mess Piccolos got me in, I can explain everything to Lime because she knows about my past and has meet Piccolo before but the others … Aww man what am I going to do. _

Gohan began to scratch the back of his head in nervous anticipation when a load knock from the door echoed around the room.

"Who is it now!" Eresa cried out burring her head into a sofa pillow that muffled her tears.

Lime placed her hands and stroke the back of her friends head in a comforting manner. Gohan walked over the bodies of his unconscious friends and over to the door. With a snap the door was wide open to reveal the purple haired boy Trunks who was currently in his pyjamas a wide grin etched across his face.

"Where's Mr Piccolo" He cried darting swiftly over the body's of the two unconscious teens and over to the balcony window that the Namic had left though moments ago." Aww man I can't believe I missed him I really wanted to show him the new pollex's lock me and Goten have been working on"

The small boy pouted before turning around to face Gohan, that's when he noticed the body's of the two unconscious teens on the floor.

"Wow what happened here Gohan ?"

"Piccolo knocked them out" Gohan answered wearily rubbing his eyes.

Trunks eyes light up as he went to examine the bodies, several moments later Gohan had to pull Trunks away from prodding Sharpener with his foot . Now held back in Gohan's strong arms the younger boy look up at the older with awe.

"Wow Mr Piccolo really did a number on them didn't he" Trunk's chirped away happily. Gohan merely nodded before an idea struck him he needed genius and fast.

"Hay squirt could you go get your mum for me?"

"No need for that brat!"

Gohan turned around to see the one person he did not want help from, standing in the door way arms crossed the familiars scowl etched across his face was Vegeta.. Though he was still wearing the pink pyjama's Bulma had brought him he still had an aura of authority as he walked in the room, not caring as he trod on Sharpeners body (Much to the protest of Eresa). Quickly followed by Bulma who was wearing a white silk night dress and was obviously annoyed at being woken up, when she saw the bodies of the unconscious teens she quickly looked up at Gohan in dismay.

"What happened here?" She demanded crossing her arms in a similar pose to her husband. "I swear I trust you guy's with alchole and look what happened I'm never going to do that again….."

"Silence woman" Vegeta growled cutting Bulma off from her rant, the blue haired woman pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"How dare you talk to me like that Vegeta you need to treat me with proper respect" Vegeta ignored her instead turning his attention to Gohan.

"Spill it brat why was the Namic in my home?" This revelations immediately stopped Bulma ranting about her husband and drew her attention to Gohan.

"Piccolo was here why?"

Gohan then went on to explain how Piccolo had thought he was being attacked by one of Gero's androids, and had knocked out his friends in order to save him. When he finished Bulma burst out laughing while Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. Gohan looked at them as if they both gone crazy.

"Are you two gone mad this is terrible, how am I going to explain this to them" Gohan exclaimed. Bulma looked at her god son with sympathy.

"Gohan" She said softly "Their drunk they will properly wake up tomorrow morning thinking this is all a dream and blame it all on the drink, anyway if they don't I can always wipe their minds" Gohan physical relaxed after hearing this.

Rage built up Eresa as she heard this fear was quickly replaced by angrier as the blonde stood up to face the Briefs and Gohan.

"How dare you who do you think you are?" She cried tears visible on her face "You can't just wipe people minds that wrong what gives you the right to do something so sneaky in the morning 'Im going straight to the police and I am going to tell them ….."

She was cut of by the sudden appearance behind her of Vegeta who karate chopped her in the back of the neck. Causing her to fall unconscious to the floor. The Sayian king looked up to see his son's face smiling in awe of what his father had just done, this caused Vegeta to smirk, then the Sayian saw the other faces in the room all looking at him with shock and angrier.

"What!" Vegeta spoke boredom clear in his tone "Her wretched voice was getting on my nervous"

"Vegeta you can't just knock out all of your problems" Bulma exclaimed horror at what her husband had done still clear in her voice.

"I can and I will" He said plainly

"How could you hit her" Lime exclaimed angrily standing up as she spoke "She did nothing wrong I…." She was cut off by the piercing stare Vegeta gave her.

"Do you want to join her" The Sayian growled menacingly

"No"

"Good"

With that Vegeta went to make his leave walking over the now three unconscious teen's to the door, his progress was stopped however by a hand on his shoulder, he turned round to see the face of Gohan. Angier was visible in the eye of the Demi-Sayain.

"Your going to pay for that in are spare tomorrow" Gohan whispered.

* * *

><p>The older Sayian merely smirked before brushing the younger Demi-Sayian hand away and exiting the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Well then what do you think of that chapter then guys :o) I hope you feel that I've kept everyone to their character. As usual please review and tell me what you think<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Well guys I'm glad your all enjoying the story so far :o) but I've been asked to write longer chapters so ill try and increase each chapters length. By the way I do not own the rights to the dragon ball franchise, nor do I own any of their characters apart from my own creations. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up in his bed with a splitting head ache, covering his eyes from the morning sunshine creeping in though the window with his pillow, the Demi-Sayian began to groan silently. He did not want to get up not after what happened last night. After Vegeta had left the room Bulma suggested that Gohan move his friends to their represenstive bedrooms before leaving herself. After Gohan had moved his friends to his their rooms he had gotten into an argument with Lime about the so called "Dangerous people and monsters" Gohan hanged out with. The Demi- Sayian felt that the red haired girl was being incredible unfair considering Piccolo had only come because he truly believed Gohan was in trouble. However when the Demi- Sayian tried to explain that to his friend she merely yelled at him some more before storming off to her room. Tired and dejected Gohan trudged of to his own room and fell sound asleep.<p>

The sound of his friends talking snapped the Demi-Sayian out of his thoughts. With his sensitive hearing Gohan was able to hear what his friends where saying on the other side of the door.

"Videl you can't just barge into Gohan's room and wake him up because you had a wired dream about him flying" Eresa said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well I'm not the only one that had a wired dream am I? Sharpener had a dream that a big green man knocked him out when he answered the door and you even said yourself that you had a dream that Vegeta knocked you unconscious. And you sure Lime this morning she seemed really angry at Gohan for some reason like they had a fight over something" Videl yelled determinedly. The Demi - Sayian shivered at this just how much did his crime fighting friend remember from the night before ? Sharpeners voice however joined the convosation.

"Videl come on we were all drunk are dreams where because of how much we drunk no more no less ok"

"Well still how do you explain Lime being annoyed at Gohan hay?" Videl hit back determinedly.

"I don't know maybe they got into a fight it's not really polite to ask is it" Eresa remarked.

Ignoring her friend Videl burst into Gohans room and quickly pulled the pillow off the boys face sensing her arrival. The Demi- Sayian faked breathing and closed his eyes tightly. The Satan girl looked down at the sleeping form of her friend guilt about bursting in the room immediately gripping her heart.

_Man Gohan look's so innocent when he sleeps. Maybe I am acting a bit rash __I was wrong about him being Sayiaman and now I was prepared to burst into his room and wake him up just because I had a dream? Maybe Sharpener was right we where all really drunk. _

With that the young fighter left the room much to the bemusement of her two other friends. As the door shut Gohan's eyes flicked open he waited until all his friends left the room to go down to breakfast. Slowly the Demi -Sayian got up from his bed to have a shower and get dressed before heading down for breakfast himself.

Gohan entered the dinning room of the Brifes family and couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Eresa and Bulma's mother where gossiping with each other over the latest actions of celebrities, Sharpener was playing and losing a game of cards with Trunks, the young boy sat with a small wade of money in front of him a huge grin etched across his face. Doctor Briefs sat next to Lime both sat quietly tea in hand looking on at Trunks and Sharpener with mild interest. Bulma sat at the head of the table a bowl of steaming hot tomato soup in front of her mid way though a conversation with Videl.

The young genius looked up at her god son and gave him a reassuring smile before speaking.

"I hear that you guys had quite some fun last night, Videl was just telling me about the wired dream she had about you flying" Bulma chuckled at this before giving Gohan a confident wink and motioning for the Demi- Sayian to join her at the table.

A robot immediately ran up to Gohan and took his order for breakfast, Five minites later it came back with the Demi-Sayian's usual breakfast, six plates full of toast, bacons, eggs and sausages followed by eight bowls of rice and seven bowls of noodles. His friends didn't batter an eyelid when he demolishes his food gulping it down like a man that hadn't eaten for days. Bulma moved her bowl of soup slowly away from Gohan's grasp and began to address the group.

"Right guys once the black hole that is Gohan Son has finished his food (Gohan looked up from his food to pout before re-emerging himself into the feast) we will go down and wake the others up from their sleep and then ill show you a few of my inventions tell you how I come up with the ideas and then give you time off to do whatever you want. And last but not least tonight I want us to gather outside to examine the stars because I've heard that mars will be the most visible it has ever been for the past twenty years and… " Bulma was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Vegeta who burst into the room an angry scowl upon his face, He looked at Bulma with utter hatred before he spoke in what sounded like a growl.

"I have told the guards that their services are no longer welcome and that they are to return to their family's" With that Vegeta walked back out of the room slamming the door behind him in his rage.

"Thank godness for that I never liked them guards especial after what they did to you Videl" Bulma chirped happily

"It's fine really I have faced worse that that" Videl said back determinedly. Bulma chuckled at this before looking up at the clock on the wall.

"You got sprit kid that's all I can say anyways we better be going now it's already eight o'clock and I want to get started early to give you guys more fun" With that the young genius finished her soup and got up from the table leading the others towards where the rest of the students where staying.

In the guard quarters the formally royal guards thirty in total all stood around in a circle arms folded contemplating the loss of their jobs, they where all now a disgrace disband from their duties their honour ripped to shreds. They could no longer face their family's their pride wouldn't allow it. It was then when one of their members stood forward, the well respected and feared Tommatous stood at five feet tall seven inches was small in stature much like the Sayian prince himself. He had a Mohawk upon his head and a scowl upon his face. He spoke with a soft but menacing voice.

"So what are we to do about the situation we are in" His voice was cold as he looked eyes at every Sayian in the room.

"What are we to do, the prince himself has disband us we must follow his orders and return home" One Sayian roared. Tammatous turned to face the Sayian that spoke up with such a piercing stare it made the taller Sayian stepped back a pace.

"How can we return as disgraced as we are, there is only one way that we can regain are pride and are honnor we must challenge the king for the throne" Tammatous said calmly, the rest of the Sayian's shivered uneasily at these words their king was a legendary super sayian after all how could they match that power. It was a few moments before another Sayian answered back to Tammatous.

"how dare you speak of challenging the king for his throne, it is high treason for even mentioning the idea of the challenge let alone going though with the idea, where's your Sayian pride" This Sayian's speech however was cut short as Tammatous shot a KI blast like a gun right though the Sayian's chest.

"Pride!" Tammatous roared. "You speak about pride! When is it that the King of the mighty Sayian race bow's down to the will of a women, and not one of great power of fighting ability no a weakling that could be crushed like a bug" The small Sayian spat on the floor to signify his disgust.

The others Sayian's began to murmer in agreement, it was after all common knowledge amongst the Sayian's that it was Bulma and not Vegeta that had wanted them to leave, a fact the King himself had told them. Tammatous looked at the others a satisfied smile etched across his face before continuing.

"As we all know only the most powerful of Sayian's are allowed to rule are race so how can one that is ruled by a woman so weak be able to be stronger than us all? How can the mightiest warrior race have a leader that can not control his own woman I ask. there is only one options we must over throw the old King and take the positions of leadership for ourselves, only then can we return our once proud race to where it belongs masters of the universe."

This speech caused the other Sayians to roar in delight and bang their chest aminalisticly blood lust clear in their eyes, it was only one that came up with another problem.

"How are we ment to fight the King Tammatous?" He questioned before continuing "You are right of cause the Sayian race can no longer be ruled by a woman that is a mere bug to even the weakest of our race, but Vegeta is still a fearsome foe with great power none of us apart from you can even come close to his power when he is in his normal form let alone his super Sayian state. Not only that he also has the Demi-Sayian on his side who we all know has even risen above the power of a super Sayian we are simple out match" . Tammatous merely smiled at the new Sayian's concerns almost as if he wanted someone to bring up these problems.

"It is very simple Cumba, we use a weapon the king and the Demi - Sayian have long since given up" At this he indicated his tail that was tightly curled around his waist. "Tonight not only is their a full moon but also one of the planets of this solar system is clearly visible, combination of blutz waves will greatly increase the power of our Ozauru transformation that we will be more than a match for any super sayain"

Upon hearing this the Sayians began to roar yet again banging the fist to their chest in a war like manner before being silence as Tammatous held up his hands to signal silence. Automatically every Sayian stop awaiting for what their new found leader had to say.

"We are to act as if we are obeying the current Kings and pretend that we are preparing to leave in order to stall for time until nightfall arrives, then we shall reclaim the pride that has been striped from us"

The Sayians all gave an almighty roar before going off in different directions each eagerly awaiting the battle that would commence later.

Tammatous walked out of the room and headed towards his own room and entered. Once the door was closed the Sayian bolted it shut before closing his blinds. Looking in the mirror at himself Tammatous could see the sweat pouring down his face. White skin was replaced by light sea blue as the Mohawk grew longer turning black to silver as it grew to about shoulder length. Jewel's looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated her action she had just completed.

She had killed the Sayian Tammatous the night before, after sensing he was the strongest by far out of the group. She remember waiting in the shadows until the Sayian was alone before silting his throat with her wrist blade attack. From then on she had assumed the Identity of the Sayian waiting for an opportunity to turn the others against Vegeta and Gohan. She didn't have to wait long with the Sayian king giving her the perfect excuses to start a rebellion. Tears started to form in Jewel's eyes from guilt at the pain she was about to course. Only for the young Kai to quickly force them back, knowing that if her so called master saw's her tear's of guilt it would only cause more pain to her family back home.

Taking a couple of moments to compose herself Jewel's returned back to her disguise of the Sayian Tammatous and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think of that then guy's :o). Just to clear a few things up now Jewel's is indeed a Kai but can any of you guess where she comes from ? ;o) Also The actual Tammatous is extremely powerful Sayian compared to most and is the closest in strength to Vegeta and Gohan other then usual please review to tell me what you think<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow Fifty-Nine reviews and not one flame yet (fingers cross I don't get one) I'm glad your enjoying the story so far :o) and for all those guessing what's going to happen well your going to have to wait and see ;o).

* * *

><p>Bulma lead Gohan and his friends outside of the Brifes home and down to capsule houses. Much to the surprise of the scientist a lot of the students where up and about (some even setting up a game of volleyball).<p>

"Dam!" Bulma cried in annoyance "Their all awake already and I wanted to try out one of my newest inventions guess ill have to wait"

Gohan exchange uneasy looks with his friends at this unsure of what one of Bulma's newest inventions she intended to use to wake the students up. The scientist in question however had already made her way into the middle of the surroundings, taking a capsule out of her top pocket Bulma clicked it once before tossing it to the ground. After the faint poff sound and smoke cleared the scientist bent down to pick up what appeared to be an oversized mega phone picking it up with a loving look in her eye Bulma put the microphone to her lip's.

"Right guy's everyone up and in front of me right now!" Bulma's voice echoed around the grounds the very ground shook from the sheer volume. Within seconds the whole of Osh students where in front of the geniuses. Bulma gave them all a sweet grin before moving the megaphone to her lips again. Seeing this Gohan promptly covered his ears with his hands. "Right follow me".

With that Bulma turned off on her hills and headed towards her lab leading the students in her wake.

Twenty minutes later the students stood crowded in one of Bulma's private labs eagerly awaiting for the scientist to show them her next greatest invention. Bulma stood her back too the class rummaging around a cardboard box. _Hmm now what invention should I show them ? Aww this one should be fun. _

With a smile on her face the scientist turn around to face the class with a green lenses covering her eye. Gohan cringed at what he saw and immediately began to drop his power level.

"This" Bulma exclaimed happily "is a scouter it automatically senses the power of any person you want it to now who would like to come up and see how strong their class mates are"

Many hands shot into the air but Bulma decided to pick Gohan's friend Eresa, the blonde girl happy took the item and placed it on her eye looking eagerly around the room.

"How dose it work?" She asked excitedly. Bulma smiled kindly before explaining.

"Just click the red button by your ear and it should automatically read the power level of the person in front of you"

Eresa did as she was told and looked at Lime the machine buzzed excitedly as numbers ran past the blonde girls eyes.

"So what's my power level then" Lime squealed out excitedly.

"Your power level is two" Eresa chuckled despite the sad look on her friends face.

"Do mine now"Sharpener burst out standing up and moving forward muscles tensed up.

The scouter beeped to life and buzzed before coming to a number, that Eresa began to laugh at.

"You power level is three" She said chuckling.

"Well it must be a scale from one to five then" Sharpener spoke our confidently

"Actually no it reads accurately to about a power level of five hundred million, after that it explodes it use to be a lot less than that before but my husband use to keep sort circuiting them as he walked past" Bulma said plainly, Sharpener jaw dropped along with the rest of the class.

"Go and cheek Videls, Eresa see has to be strong" Sharpener said. The blonde did as she was told and was dumb struck at what the power level in front of her read.

"What is it" Videl asked curiously.

"Your power level it's five" Eresa stammered out in shook before turning to face Bulma, but not before the scouter past over Gohan. "Five hundred !" The blonde shouted in shook looking at Gohan in awe.

"_Dam I thought I was hiding my power a lot more than that" Gohan cursed himself. _

The class all looked at Gohan before one boy moved out of the crowd and walked forward towards the Demi-Sayian, he grab the scouter of Eresa faced and crushed it in his hand's before turning to Bulma in anger.

"What the hell have you just done" Bulma shouted at the muscular youth who had just destroyed her invention. "That's very expensive I have you know"

"It was a piece of junk that didn't work if it thought that the class nerd over their (indicates Gohan) Is stronger than Videl, and is all that crap about your husband meant to scare us or something me and my boys could beat that pip squeak with ease" As the boy said this four over large muscular boys joined him.

As much as Bulma felt like laughing at the idea of what would happen to the boy if Vegeta had heard him calling the Sayian king a pip squeak she couldn't help feel a wave of angier at how the boy was acting up.

"Listen here you calm down now and get back in the group or ill …"

"You do what" The boy crooned leaning into the scientist threateningly.

"You will have me to deal with" A voice whispered quietly behind him.

The boy turn round to see Gohan stare at him with a serious expression upon his face, no one had ever seen Gohan look like that before and it cause a few of the student body to step back in fear. The boy who had broken the scouter smiled widly and stepped towards the Demi- Sayian confidently.

"So you think you can take me hay you little worm" He cackled, Videls had closed into fist the Satan girl was ready to strike if her friend needed her.

"Yes" Gohan said plainly.

The boy sent his fist flying at the Demi- Sayians face a load crack echoed across the room, the class froze as they saw Gohan face fly back with boys fist, and then came the almighty scream as the boy stumbled back clutching his now broken hand in pain looking at Gohan with a mixture of agony and angrier. Slowly Gohan drew his head forward and a gasp echoed around the room as the class notice their was not a scratch on Gohan's face.

"Wanna try that again" Gohan asked mockingly a smile etched across his face.

* * *

><p>Well what did you thin of that then guys ? :o) sorry that it was short I just felt it was right to end it their as usual please revie<em>w <em>


	15. Chapter 15

Right I've found the time to write a new chapter hopeful this will be a long one :oP By the way I own nothink apart from the characters I create :o)

* * *

><p>The boy clutched at his hand angrier rising in his body as he looked at Gohan's mocking face, From the shadows Jewels still in her Tammatous disguised watch the exchange with great interest taking notes for her master. The four friends of the boy all walked by his side fist clenched in rage.<p>

"You think you're a bad arse hay how about taking on all of us at once!" They yelled in unison as Gohan looked at them all coldly.

Immediately Videl joined Gohan's side dropping into a fighting stance she eyed the five boy's readily.

"If you want to fight Gohan your going to have to fight me as well" She roared.

"Me too" Sharpener called joining his friends sides.

The group of three and five stared at each other in silence for several moments, Bulma looked on with a worried expression on her face not wanting a fight to break out in her lab. "_Just when we need to have a security team I have them all fired" _She moaned her misfortune in her head.

As if he read her mind Gohan placed his hands on the shoulders of both his friends a kind smile on his face.

"Listen guys I really appreciate you offering to help and all but I would much rather take them on myself. I'm worrid that if you two fight as well we might break something really expensive of Bulma's or somethings she's really worked hard on and I would hate for that to happen" Gohan voice was calm but demanding at the same time.

"But.." Videl began to protest but was silenced by the serious look Gohan gave her and reluctantly stood aside back next to Lime and Eresa. _He did beat General Tao and his brother, _the Satan girl reminded herself.

Sharpener however was more reluctant to leave his best friend side.

"I don't care Gohan I am going to fight weather you like it or not" The boy spoke determinedly dropping to a fighting position.

"Are you ladies finish whining or are you going to fight" The leader of the boy mocked with re-newed confidence now his friends was by his side. "You must have used some trick to hurt my hand but now I'm feeling better and where going to beat you down" With a roar he and his friends charged forward, simultaneous Sharpener also charged forward fist raised and ready to battle. Bulma closed her eyes and groaned at how much damage the fight was going to cause wishing that Vegeta or Trunks would show up to break up a fight the scientist was powerless to stop.

The gap between the boys and Sharpener was a mere feet away when Gohan fazed in-between them, the Demi- Sayian sent an upper cut to his first opponent knocking out cold before he hit the floor. With a twist Gohan sent his right foot flying at two other attackers who feel just as easily as the first. The forth manage to lay a punch into Gohan's stomach with no effect his reward was an elbow to the back of the head. The leader roared as he launched his right leg to Gohan's face but ended up hitting thin air, Gohan fazed behind the leader and dispatched him with a chop to the neck. The five boys now lay unconscious on the floor with no damage having been done to Bulma's lab.

A Mohawk Sayian quickly rushed into the lab breathlessly, "I'm sorry I am late madam" he bowed to Bulma "I only just realised their was a disturbance minutes ago" The scientist turn angrier clear in her eyes.

"Just a little late where you?" She roared causing many of the students to step back in alarm. " All you Sayian's ever do around here is eat be rude to me and my staff and break things. But then when there is a time I actually need one of you brutes around to stop a fight in my lab none of you are here? You wonder why I want you out of here ? It's a good thing Gohan was here to sort this mess out was here or who knows what would have happened and you know as well as I do what Vegeta would do if he found out I or anyone else here got hurt due to your incompetence"

The Sayian bowed even further even going on to one knee. "You are right of course I am sorry your highness it will never happen again, but please do tell me if there is anything I can do to help?" Bulma's posture relaxed a bit she was taken aback by how much respect the Sayian was showing her usual they would sneer or laugh at her demands until Vegeat put them back into their place.

"Fine" she said after several moments of silence "You can take them five out of this lab and take send them home I no longer want them anywhere near this household ever again, they have destroyed valuable equipment and tried to fight several of my students. Their home address should be one the security database, think you can handle that?"

The Sayian immediately stood back up "Of course madam" With another quick bow Tammatous pick up the five unconscious bodys of the boy's and left the room.

"Well" Bulma said with a sigh eyeing all the students in the room one by one. "After all that excitement I think we will have a break for lunch and then carry on with our little tour afterwards, you may all go"

One by one the students began to file out of the room not wanting to incur the wrath of Bulma or Gohan, The latter of which kept getting worried stare of the students as they exit the room. Gohan and his friends where about to follow when Bulma called out to them.

"Gohan can I have a word in private"

With that the Demi- Sayian waved goodbye to his friends before re-joining the scientist in the room, Bulma waited until the noise of the students foots steps slowly die away.

"I am so sorry Gohan" Was all Bulma could muster before bursting into tears, this surprised the Demi- Sayian who had expected to be scolded for fighting with others.

"Hay why are you sorry? I was the one that had a fight" Gohan blurted out trying to comfort his crying god mother.

"Yeah but you only did it to protect me, I was the one that thought getting the scouter out so everyone could look at their power levels I should have known something like this would have happened, Now everyone knows how strong you are" more tears burst out from Bulma eyes as she said this, the scientist began to shake uncontrollable.

Gohan looked at the blue haired woman in front of him and silently pulled her into a tight hug he felt cold tears trickle down his chest as the scientist sobbed into his shoulder.

" Hay don't worry about it my friends already knew I was really strong, and it's not like everyone now knows I am the Great Sayiaman and how strong I really am, Maybe it's a good thing now maybe some of the others guys won't try and pick on me as much" Gohan said kindly, Bulma tear filled face look up at her god son with a smile light up across her face and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Gohan" She squealed "Before catching a glance of herself in a mirror, god I look awful" She laugh blowing her nose on a handkerchief. " Anyways" Bulma said composing herself "I think It would be a good idea for you to get out of her for a few hours maybe go to Satan city and fight crime as the Great Sayiaman stop people asking questions about why your not showing up when Videls not around. Also it will allow the others to take in what they have just seen today and maybe I can get them talking about my inventions about" The scientist winked

"Yeah that a great idea" Gohan smiled "I need a good work out before my spare with Vegeta this evening" With that Gohan left the room.

"Wow did you see how Gohan fought back their" Eresa said wide eyed amazement clear in her voice.

"I know I don't even know how he got in front of me that fast one minute he wasn't their the next minute he was I've never seen anything like it before, not even Videl dad has done anything like that" Sharpener added.

"Well Gohan has always been this strong and quick ever since I knew him" Lime chipped him happily "He could beat Videl dad with ease if he wanted to"

This comment finaly made Videl who had been quiet this whole time snap.

"And how would you know my dad couldn't do stuff Gohan dose!" She scream at the top of her voice " My dad could do what Gohan dose and more and you" She rounded on Lime fist clenched and teeth gritted together "If you think Gohan's so tuff how about you get him to fight my dad when he's round my place then we will see who's the strongest then" With that Videl charged away from the rest of the group concealing the tears in her eyes.

"What up with her" Lime pouted

"You where being mean about her dad Lime" Eresa said a matter of factly "I know Videls the first to complain about him but she really dose love him" With that Eresa chased after her friend.

Lime turned back to Sharpener a frown upon her face.

"I didn't mean to upset her I just said the truth"

"I know you did" Sharpener said calmly pulling Lime to a close embarrass.

Taken aback by this Lime found see liked being in Sharpeners muscley arm's and before she knew what she was doing kissed the blond boy on the lips.

Videl thought were raceing as she ran away from her friends doubt clouding her mind. Before she was sure that her dad was the man who defeated cell even resented him for it sometimes but always respected him and his achievements. But ever since Gohan revealed his abilities the young detective was beginning to question her dads account of the story. She had never seen her dad move as quickly as Gohan could or take punches the boy could take without feeling any effect. Videl also remembered watching on T.V how her dad was easily flung out of the ring by cell before the golden haired man and the deliver fought the monster much better than her dad had, but like many other she believed that her dad had merely tripped out of the ring but now….

With a sigh Videl punched a near by rule causing small cracks to appear along it but she chose to ignore this. It did not bother her the though of her dad not beating cell, he was after all a monster capble of destroying the earths army. No what bothered Videl was the thought of her dad lying not just to the whole world but to her his only daughter something she did not believe she could forgive.

That's when Videl saw him the Great Sayiaman walking out of the Capsule Corp building before taking off into the sky. God smacked Videl fell to the floor trying to digest this new information she just discovered.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think about that then ? :o) I hope you enjoyed it as usual please review :oP<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Another day another chapter :o) I hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far :oP

* * *

><p>Eresa found Videl slumped on the floor worried the blonde sat by her friend wrapping her arms around the brown girls neck.<p>

"Videl what the matter you can tell me" Ersea spoke concern was clear in her voice.

"I just saw Sayiaman leave the Capsule Corp building" Videl stuttered not taking her eyes from the spot where the Gohan had taken off moments ago.

It all made sense now to the Satan girl the super strength, speed, the flying and the ability to stop bullets where down to the advance technologies of Capsule Corp. Their was only three questions Videl wanted anwser's too and she knew where to get them. Standing up and knocking Eresa over Videl race towards the Capsule Corp building in search of Bulma.

Sharpener pushed Lime away shook clear upon her face the red haired girl feel on her bum from the force of the push. Looking up the blonde tears started to form in her eyes. Sharpener looked down at the crying girl in shook he litraly did not know what had just happened. After several moments he composed himself to speak.

"Where did that come from?" He finally asked.

"I don't know, I just did it I don't know what came over me" Lime spoke between sobs. Sharpener sat down on the floor opposite his friend. An uncomfortable silence feel between the two.

"I thought you liked Gohan" Sharpener finally murmured

"I do ….. I don't know, look it's complicated ok" Lime finally managed.

"Well why don't you explain it to me then" Sharpener asked still a bit stunned after being kissed and felt better talking rather than the silence. Lime took a deep breath before she began to explain.

"I've known Gohan for a really long time and I have liked him for ages as well but no matter whatever I do or say he never takes notice of me, he always pays more attention to Eresa or Videl when he's at school and even now he's not spent one moment alone with just me and him. I know all his secret's yet ….. I don't know I just thought he would treat me special that's all" Lime whined.

"And you thought kissing me would make things better ?" Sharpener asked a little steel in his voice.

Lime looked up at the blonde boy in silence tears glistening in her eyes the red head was extremely confused.

A white hot aura burst around Gohan as he speed off towards Satan city their was a strange satisfaction that came over the Demi- Sayian when he flew alone. All the stress and worries seemed to just seep out of his body the faster he flew within fifteen minutes he was over Satan city. Circling over head, Gohan looked out for crimes being committed and immediately saw one taking place. A sleek black hover car was speeding though the city the police in hot pursuit leaning out of one of the back windows one of the crooks began to fire at the cops with a machine gun.

"Come and eat some lead" The crook cackled his black tinted glass almost falling of his face. "Where's your hero Videl now !" He called.

"Miss Videl is not here but I am" Gohan said in his usual heroic voice.

The crook with glasses looked up and let out a gasp as he saw the Great Sayiaman flying above him. In an instant he aimed the machine gun at the green tunic crime fighter and pulled down on the trigger. Immediately bullets began to spray themselves into Gohan only to fall uselessly to the floor.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's dangerous to play with gun" Gohan said cockily before kicking the gun out of the crocks hand and onto the hard cold street. The crook immediately withdraw back into the car which immediately shot forward at an even fast rate.

Gohan smiled to himself before fazing out of sight, the next second he was in front of the car flouting just in front of it. The Demi-Sayian notice the driver of the car and his two accomplishes where not wearing seat belts.

"I would put my seat belts on if I was you" Gohan said a smile etched across his face. Before leavening a couple of moments for the crooks to respond to his request he then put his foot into the car bonnet immediately the car stop the crooks in side lunging forward with the momentum. Gohan waited till the police arrived and once their gun's were aimed on the car he took off into the sky's once again looking for more crime.

Videl found Bulma sitting in the Briefs personal kitchen a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in another, the scientist was obliviously was trying to calm herself down over what had happened that day. Guilt immediately feel over Videl at seeing the scientist like that but her desire to learn the truth edge her on. Once Bulma notice Videl in the room she quickly put her cigarette out a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sorry about the cigarette it's a real nasty on and off habit I've been having but with how stressful my work get's I sometimes use it to calm myself down"

Videl took a seat opposite the scientist, immediately a little robot came up to the girl to take her order, after asking for a cup of coffee, Videl waited in silence until the robot returned with a steaming hot cup after saying thanks the brown haired girl turned to face the blue woman who looked back a knowing look etched across her face.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Bulma asked plainly.

"Well basically when I was walking around the area I saw the Great Sayiaman leaving the building and I've finally worked out what's going on."

"_Oh no" _Bulma groaned inwardly but still sat in silence her face remain emotionless as she allowed Videl to continue.

"Capsule Corp must have new technology that allows a person to become super fast, strong , the ability to fly and be able to be unharmed by bullets. Looking back now it's quite obvious that the Great Sayiaman uses equipment provided by Capsule Corp to fight crime it just make sense, no one not even my father has ever been Capable of performing feats that Sayiaman has and him using technology is the most logical explanation of how he's doing it. Now" Videl stress trying to read Bulma expressionless face. "I know that you must want to keep the inventions you have created quite and the secret's behind them but there are a few things I would like to know and they are. One what made you want to create the Great Sayiaman in the first place? Financially speaking your company would get no profit's from his exploits, Secondly, Why on earth Satan City? Why not West City where you actually live? And last but not least who is Satiaman?" Videl took a deep breath once she had finished and waited for the the scientist to reply.

Bulma stood up and walked away from the table, once she was sure Videl couldn't see her face the scientist allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief. She had thought Videl had finally figured out one of her and Gohan's many secret's, luckly for the two of them the defective side of Videl had taken over and found the most logical anwser for the Great Sayiaman being their. If Videl had thought a little bit more outside the box's she may had figured everything out. Allowing herself a few moments to formulate an answer Bulma finally turned around to face Videl.

"Ok you have got me, you found out the one of the biggest secret's of Capsule Corps and indeed Sayiaman. Now I will answer two of your three questions the third I cannot answer for obvious reason since it is not my place to revel the Great Sayiaman's identity as they wish to remain unnamed, I must however have your word that whatever I tell you stay in this room" Videl nodded eagerly to this happy to at least find out some information she had wanted, and she of course could keep working out who the Great Sayiaman actually was late. "To answer your first question" Bulma continued keen to reinforce the idea that Sayiaman was a buy product of Capsule Corp. "I have to be honest and say that Capsule Crop will benefit incredible well financially from are investment in the Sayiaman project, I have recently brought all the right's to Sayiaman merchandising, movie script and TV programs with his ever increasing popularity the company is set to increases it's revenue levels on last year by five percent" Videl opened her mouth to respond but Bulma silenced her by lifting her hand " I know what your thinking but no I started this project purely for unselfish reasons to help the world that has given me so much and know this all the extra profit the company is making thanks to are Sayiaman deals will be put forward into community project's across the globe focusing on crime prevention to cut the problem at it's source, this is one of many reasons why I allowed your school to visit my lab for these two weeks in order to show you young people what can be achieve with a little hard." Bulma allowed herself a little time to breath before continuing "This also leads us to the decision of why I picked Satan city you yourself have admitted that it would be more logical for him to petrol West City but that not what my attention's where, I wanted Sayiaman to be a beacon to the people to show the world that one person really truly could make a difference and that's why it had to be Satan city. You know as well as I do that until recently Satan City has had the worst crime record in the world with fifteen percent of the worlds crime being taken place in and around the Satan city border I saw it as the perfect test for the Sayiaman project"

Videl's ear shot up at this last part.

"Test does that mean…"

"Yes their will eventually be more, a Sayiaman for every city in the world to be exact, but I want to wait till we get more result back from the equipment we are using it is still relatively new technology"

Videl sat their for a moment a new question brewing in her mind.

"But wouldn't that put a lot of police officers out of work" Videl asked unable to mask her annoyance, she was of course incredible close to several of the police force members and would hate to see them lose their job's

"No of course not the Sayiaman project is not their to take over from the police but their to assist them with their work"

Videl opened her mouth to respond but was quickly silenced as Eresa walked into the room.

"So this is where you've been" The blond Chirped happily taking a seat next to Videl before looking from her friend then to Bulma. "Sooo what gossip have you been talking about then?"

"Nothing" Videl quickly responded before taking a long dragged from her coffee.

Sharpener and Lime where still sitting opposite each other crossed legged, an awkward silence past between the two for a long time now and Sharpener couldn't take it anymore, finally he decided to speak.

"Look yeah I know I was a bit harsh earlier when I pushed you away but you just shooked me that's all but I want you to be straight with me now" The blonde boy leaned over and took the red haired girls hand and looked her straight in the eyes "Be honest do you actually like me ?" The red haired girl looked at him before nodding her head.

"Well then would you like to give us a go then?" Sharpener asked

"Are you asking me out" Was Lime's response

"Yes"

As quick as a flash Lime pounce on the blonde boy holding herself close to his chest.

Gohan circled high above Satan City excitement running though his vain's he had already stopped three bank robbers, five burglaries and ten car chases, he didn't know what it was but a ecstatic happiness always took over the Demi-Sayian when he helped over people out and with out Videl breathing down his neck Gohan could truly appreciate what being a super hero to Satan City didn't only mean to him but to the people themselves, and this gave Gohan a new lease of life doing cartwheels in the air Gohan swooped down on the latest crime, not being able to wait to get back to Capsule Corp that evening to talk to Lime in private about all the adventures he had today before his spare with Vegeata. "_Nothink can ruin today" _Gohan thought to himself as he apprehended the latest crook of the day.

* * *

><p>What indeed Gohan what indeed ;o). So that brings a close to this chapter any guess of what going to happen next? Mainly Gohan's reaction to finding out about Lime and Sharpener new formed relationship? And as evening is drawing near will Jewel's master's plan to use the Sayian's to defeat Gohan work ? Find this and more on the next chapter of Gohan's Field Trip From Hell.<p>

As usual please review :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Well the next chapter is ready now :o) and don't worry Gohan's indenity as the Great Sayiaman will be revelled soon, How? You have to read to find out :oP

* * *

><p>Evening had descended upon Capsule Corp as Gohan finally made his returning noting how the sun would be setting in about an hours time, he landed in the court yard and making sure no one was around clicked the button on his watch to change back from the Great Sayiaman custom back to his regular clothes.<p>

While he had been away his class mates had finished lunch where Lime and Sharpener announced their new found relationship much to the shook and surprise of Videl and Eresa, before Bulma showed them more inventions, a lot of the student's had now completely forgotten about Gohan's fight with the other boy's earlier in the day and where now resting in their Capsule homes waiting for the sun to set so they could go out with Bulma to look at Mars with the newest telescopes she had just invented.

His stomach rumbling the Demi-Sayian headed to the Briefs private home and towards the kitchen area, where he found his friends and Bulma sitting at the table eating dinner. Taking a seat next to Eresa, Gohan couldn't help but notice the awkward looks exchanged between Lime and Sharpener, "_What's up with those two"_ Gohan thought to himself before placing an order of food to the servant robot at his side.

"So where have you been" Videl demanded once the robot had sped away with Gohan's large order.

"Oh … errm… I've just been doing some chores for Bulma I didn't really need to see all her inventions because I've seen them before" Gohan said nervously to his friend.

"You where doing some chores hay?" Videl replied sending Bulma a significant look as the gear's in her brain started working "And what where these chores?"

"Well … you …. I …can't"

"Will you just leave him alone" Eresa snapped looking at her friend angrily "You always question everything he dose, he doesn't answer to you, you know. no wonder he's so nervous all the time. Maybe he's using that big brain of his to help Bulma on a project that might change the world but he can't tell you because it's top secret have you ever thought of that" With that Eresa stormed from the table, with a half hearted good bye to Bulma she left the room.

Videl sat their dumbstruck her mouth hung slightly open at what had just happened, she had never seen Eresa snap like that before after several long moments silence. Videl got up from the table wishing to be excused left the room.

Gohan, Bulma, Lime and Sharpener all sat around the table in awkward silence contemplating what just happened. Not liking the silence Bulma was the first to talk.

"Your food is taking a really long time to cook Gohan I must really look at upgrading that chiefbot he's been on the frets recently"

Gohan looked up at the scientist happy to have a distraction from what had just happened, he was still in a bit of shook Videl and Eresa never fought and it concerned the Demi-Sayian to no end.

"Yeah I think you should" Gohan chirped happy a cheeky smile lit up on his face "I had fun today Bulma I'm really glad you suggested I do them chores it was just what I needed" The Demi-Sayian then turned to his friend Lime who half heartedly returned his warm smile. " Lime I was thinking that after dinner you and me could grab an ice cream and we could tell each other about our day's, I'm sure Bulma showed you lot's of interesting things."

The red headed girl looked pleadingly at Sharpener, The blonde boy merely nodded turning back to Gohan, Lime looked as if she was about to cry and Gohan's concerned look was not helping matters with another glance at Sharpener the red head finally got the courage to speak.

"I can't come out with you tonight you see I've already made plan's with Sharpener"

Gohan sat up in shook he had not expected this response and merely looked back at Lime in a daze confusion.

"But why?" He asked bluntly looking from Sharpener to Lime, Bulma shuffled awkwardly in her chair not wanting to hear or see the events that where about to unfold. "You guys never hung out before"

An awkward silence echoed around the room as Gohan looked confused at all the people opposite him, the others suffled nervously in their chairs none of whom wanted to break the news. It was Sharpener who snapped first no longer being able to look at the Demi-Sayian's pleading face.

"Look Gohan the reason why Lime is seeing me and not you is because where dating I asked her out today and she said yes"

Gohan just sat their dumbstruck as what Shapener said registered in his mind, a funny knot found itself at the pit of his stomach and for the first time in a long while the Demi-Sayian was no longer hungry. With another look at both his friends to confirm what he already knew. Standing up Gohan inhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"Well I am happy for the both of you" he spoke looking at the wall unable to look at either of the two, he then turned to Bulma. " Do you know where Vegeta is? I promise that we would have a spar this evening and I don't want to keep him waitting for too long"

"Don't you want to have dinner first and then go?" Bulma asked her voice laced with concern.

"No I'm not feeling hungry anymore" With that Gohan left the room and headed towards the gravity room where he presumed Vegeta would be waiting for him.

Bulma looked on shook clear on her face, she had never known Gohan to ever skip a meal. _"He must have really liked_ _her_" was all she could think as she silently watch Sharperner wrap Lime up into a tight embraces.

Eresa stormed into her bed room and flung herself on her bed, putting the pilliow over her face the blonde let out a squel of angrier, _"How can I ever get Gohan to like me if my best friend keeps harassing him every time he come's near her. I don't even have time to have a proper chat with him because every time she's their, she will just keep on and on with her latest stupid theory's." _Angry and fed up Eresa turned her bedroom light off closing her eyes the blonde longed for sleep to take her, after several moments her slow breathing was all that could be heard in the room.

Gohan stormed towards the gravity room angrier beginning to take over the Demi-Sayian's thoughts. He didn't know why he was angry all of sudden but what he did know was that he wanted to take his angier out on something or someone and fast.

"Hay Gohan do you want to play" Trunk's ask as he wandered past Gohan and towards the kitchen.

The older boy merely growled in response before fazing out of sight, concerned Trunks rushed off to find his mother.

Fazing back in front of the gravity room door, Gohan could see Vegeta going about his vigorous work out, without hesitation the Demi-Sayian walked into the room seemingly unaffected by the two hundred times increases in gravity he had just walked into, Gohan just eyed Vegeta as the pure blooded Sayian stopped his training and turned around to face him.

"I thought I smelled a brat" Vegeta mocked a smile etched across his face.

Gohan merely stared at the shorter man as a white aura began to whip around him, Vegeta smile grew wider as he himself dropped down into a stance as his own white hot aura bursted around him.

"Why so serious? What's happened to upset you enough for you to willingly come here for a beating" Vegeta Cackled.

Gohan snapped fazing out of sight appearing before Vegeta a right fist flying towards the older Sayian's face, Vegeta blocked the attack immediately sensing the Demi-Sayian's rage and a chance to get the boy to fight at full power he pressed on with the mocking.

"You know, I have never seen you this eager to fight, I'll have to meet the person who's upset you and bow down before them because they have done something even I could not and awaken your inner Sayian" After this Vegeta began to laugh.

This laughter was cut short however as Gohan's left fist connected with Vegeta's face sending him back a few feet. Gohan waited for his opponent to get back up onto his feet. Looking up Vegeta wiped the blood protruding from his lip. _"This is going to be fun"_ He thought smiling to himself, the old thrills of a good battle electrifying his body. The two foes disappeared from sight a load sonic boom was heard as they clashed.

Videl sat down on top of the hill Bulma had arrange the class to meet in order to see Mar's that night, she let out a soft sigh as she held her head in her hand's. _"why did Eresa snap at me like that ? And over a guy ? Me and her never fight especialy over a guy" _Videl let the wind brush past her hair as she looked up at the setting sun.

Trunks burst into the dinning room to find Bulma sitting alone reading a paper, Lime and Sharpener had already gone out for their little date together. Looking up at her son from the her paper Bulma noted the concerned look the boy had.

"What's wrong"

"Something's wrong with Gohan I asked him to play with me and he just growled and then took off towards the gravity room where dad is and now the too of them are fighting" Trunks yelled out all in one breath. Bulma look both amused and concern at what her son had to say.

"He took this a lot worse than I thought he would" Bulma mused to herself before standing up from her chair. "Men!" she yelled out angrily "Always solving their problems by fighting, now I've got to hurry and get everyone up the hill to see Mars so no one notice the earth shaking from their fight"

With that Bulma left the kitchin quickly followed by Trunks.

Back inside the gravity room Vegeta had manage to pin Gohan against a wall their white aura combining with each other.

"Is that all you got?" Vegeta called out hoping to release more of the Demi-Sayian's rage "I thought you would be a lot stronger than this brat"

Gohan's eyes changed from onyx to teal as a golden aura exploded around him, black hair turned to gold as Vegeta was flung back by the seer power of the transformation. Getting up immediately Vegeta smirked at Gohan.

"Now that's more like it" He said before his own aura turned Golden.

Vegeta then charged forward at Gohan fist out stretched, the Demi-Sayian flipped over the uncoming attacker kicking the back of Vegeta head as he did so. Vegeta face slammed against the wall causing a massive dent before fazing out of sight as Gohan fist passed though the alter imagie.

Gohan looked up just to see Vegeta's elbow come crashing down on his face, taking the fall impact of the hit the Demi-Sayian quickly blocked a left footed kick before sending his left fist into Vegeta's stomach. The later of whom flew back and smacking into the wall behind him gasping for air Vegeta smile of amusement was replaced by a scowl as he looked down on Gohan.

"Guess I am still stronger than you in this form" Gohan spoke cockily mocking Vegeta. "And I didn't even have to use super sayian two, Guess the king has turned into a has been"

"You will regret the day you ever said thoese words" Vegeta cried allowing his own angrier to consume him, the Sayian king arched his back and clenched his fist calling forth a new level of power, Sparks began to fly as Vegeta's power level sky rocketed, Before long the King of Sayian's looked down upon Gohan a renewed smile upon his face in his super sayian two form. "What do you think brat" He cried gesturing his electrical aura. "By my estimates I am stronger than you where when you fought cell, now what do you say to that?"

"So what!" Gohan retorted as his own golden aura expanded around him, sparks began to form as a single lock of golden hair fell over his face. "You think I was stupid enough not to train after the cell games? After all the threats we have faced? I've not only become stronger I've mastered this form" with that the Demi-Sayian let out one almighty cry of rage as his aura expanded the light blinding him from view.

"So are we ready then" Tammartous address the sayians around him.

It was nearly nightfall now not long before the full moon would be in the sky, the plan was set, they would allow for Vegeta and Gohan to fight it out in the gravity room tiring each other out before transforming, attacking Bulma and the kids on the hill. Thus drawing out their targets upon seeing their murdered loved ones Vegeta and Gohan would be consumed with angrier and fight with no composer thuse giving the sayian attackers the advantage.

Looking at their leader the small army sayians looked at one another before all speaking as one.

"Yes sir" The cried.

* * *

><p>Well their we have it guys the plan is set into motion now and the Sayians are hungry for blood who will win this next battle? All will be reveled in the next chapter :oP.<p>

As usual please review.

Also a Little bit of back story here instead of laying around like in cannon Gohan and his mother where talked into keeping his trainning up by Bardock (Basicly he said that if a Sayian didn't train they would be over come by their power and turn into delinquent :oP) from this Bardock wanted Gohan to control his super sayian 2 state the same as his super sayian state before the cell games. So to put it in fan terms Gohans a full powered super sayia_n 2 :o) _


	18. Chapter 18

Hay guy's sorry for the wait, Just read an amazing story called talent and potential by resistanceknight well worth a read if you have time :o) I think from now on at the end of the chapter's I'm going to write a few stories that I have read that inspired me to write I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.

* * *

><p>The blinding golden light slowly faded along with Gohan's cry of rage, the Demi-Sayian looked up at Vegeta his golden aura rushing around him as blue lighting crackled around his body. The King of Sayian's looked down on his opponent re-knewed angrier pumping though his vein's.<p>

"_How is it possible that Kakarott's son has become this powerful? Mastering this form before I even had the chance to obtain it?" _Vegeta growled inwardly to himself "_How could I have aloud the gap between us to grow so great? I am the King of the most powerful warrior race in the universe I have to be the strongest" _

"I will beat you" Vegeta roared as his golden aura flared up again, the Sayian king pushing his powers to it's very limits.

Gohan looked on as Vegeta charged up, a cold expression etched across his face hiding the tidal wave of rage that had smashed into his emotions, the Demi-Sayian had no clue about why he had become so angry, but he knew what had caused it. Lime had always been the one person Gohan could be open with about his past telling her all of his secreats and relyed on her to be their when others where not, but now Sharpener had asked her out and she was dating him. Gohan couldn't explain why after all he should have been happy that his close friend had found love, but the thought of Lime being with someone else caused him unbearable pain so much so all the Demi-Sayian wanted to do was beat the living hell out of something to get rid of it all and the Sayian King was an easy target strong enough to take Gohans full powered blows but not quick enough to hit him.

"Are you going to spend all day charging or are you going to fight me" Gohan yelled impatiently, if his normaly calmself could see how he was acting now he would have been ashamed but at the moment the Demi-Sayian didn't care fighting Vegeta was his only goal.

" You will pay for that brat" Vegeta roared fazing out of sight and re-appearing in front of Gohan his right fist out stretched ready to smash the Demi-Sayian's nose in.

That's when the force of an elbow smashed into the back on the Sayian's Kings head causing Vegeta to smash into the hard floor of the gravity room floor, picking himself off the ground Vegeta saw Gohan standing in the same position, he was in before as if he hadn't even moved. With a roar Vegeta sent a flurry of punches at Gohan, though the Demi-Sayian appeared not to move in the slightest the attacks never made contact sliding right though Gohan and hitting thin air. It was a remake of the scene where his father before him took on the Guiyu force members Jeice and Burter, dodging all of their hits but moving so fast it appeared he wasn't moving at all.

Frustration was clear on Vegeta's face as he re-doubled his efforts sweat began dripping down from the King's face and onto the floor. A fist connected with the King of Sayian's stomach, Saliva burst from Vegeta's mouth as he curled over gasping for breath, an elbow then connected at the back of his neck sending the King flying towards the floor, however before Vegeta's head could smash into the floor a kick launched itself at his head sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Bulma had manage to round up all the student and get them heading toward's the hill before her husband and Gohan had manage to turn into super sayian's.

"_Kami know's the damage thoese two are going to cause" _The scientist groaned inwardly to herself before passing out the new telescopes to the whole class, all of whom grabbed one each eagerly and looked up at the sky the full moon was about to rise …..

Standing in the darkness the small Sayian army stood huddled around their leader Tammartous, they could all feel the battle between Gohan and the King. The boy had obviously became a lot stronger over the years and he was now able to shrug their King aside as if he was nothink but a rag doll, this angered the Sayian's deeply and renewed their belife more so in what their leader had said. If their King their suppose leader couldn't stand up against the son of a third class warrior, then what right did he has over those born from the elite. The King's power was wavering as they felt him take another devastating blow from Gohan, a satisfied smirk etched across all of their face's. The Demi-Sayian would take out Vegeta meaning it would only be him fighting against the Sayian army, if they defeated him they would then have the right to rule over their race.

With a smile etched across each of their faces the Sayians looked up at the sky the power of the Moon and Mar's radiated down on them causing all thoese present to begin the transform ….. Into Ozarus.

Vegeta stood up from being smacked into a wall and cracked his neck, piercing daggers into the Demi-Sayains back the Sayian King stood up, with a mighty heave the familiar golden aura revived around him.

"I've had enough of your game's brat this end's now" Vegeta roared throwing his hands to his side as electrical energy sparked around him.

Gohan turned around dropping into a low posture his hands cupped to his side, if Vegeta wanted to finish the fight so soon then the Demi-Sayian would oblige.

"Ka -Ma-Ha-Ma" Gohan began focusing his Ki into the blue orb forming in his hands

"Final" Vegeta roared his angier and pride robbing his judgement as he charge up for a beam struggle he simple could not win

"Ha!"

"Flashed"

Both warriors released their attacks in unison the tow blasts connecting with each other sending a blinding light thought out the room.

Shapener withdrew his eyes from the telescope to take a long look at his new girlfriend Lime who was still eagerly looking up at the plants seemingly forgetting all her worries about her friend Gohan. _"Good" _The blond boy thought to himself, the sooner she stopped feeling guilty over Gohan the sooner they could start getting closer in their relationship, Looking back into his telescope Sharpener was stunned by what he saw. The telescope dropped to the floor as loud piercing scream's echoed across the hill.

The transformed Sayian's looked down on their prey their blood red eyes glinted in the moon light as their equal blood red hair protruded from under their Sayian clothes and armour. A massive power up was not the only thing the presence of Mar's had given them these Ozauru forms where two times the size of the normal transformation and easily twice as blood thirsty.

Stepping forward one of the Sayian's looked down on Bulma who sat next to Videl, the Genius having been listening to the crime fighters worries about her argument with Eresa moments before. Standing up as the students around her backed away, Bulma walked slowly forward towards the approaching Sayian, much to the Sayian's amusement.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs angrier clear on her face.

"Me?" The Sayian asked mockingly in his husky ape voice, pointing to himself as he asked. " I'm hear to kill you"

With that the Sayian released a white blast from his mouth directly at Bulma who could do nothink but stare as the white energy came rushing towards her. The light of the energy blinded the students as the attack closed down upon the scientist, before engulfing Bulma in it's white glow.

* * *

><p>And I am going to end that chapter their :oP I know it's shorter than the others but I wanted to leave this on a cliff hanger. As usual please Review and tell me what you think :o) And don't worry the next chapter will be longer to make up for this short one.<p>

Like I promise here are two stories you should read.

Triple Identity by Lucifer-Allheart: Simply a fantastic story a better author than I will ever be.

Poor SAP Gohan secrets revelled by dragonprincess3: I will not lie this is where I got the field trip idea from but her story is completely different to mine.


	19. Chapter 19

I know I left you with an evil cliff hanger last chapter but this chapter should be longer and well worth a read ;o).

* * *

><p>The student's gasped in shook as smoke bellowed around the spot where the scientist Bulma use to be, Videl fell to her knees in shook looking directly at the smoke in front of her.<p>

"_Their's no way anyone could have survived a blast like that"_ The young fighter thought to herself.

Silence echoed around the hill only broken by the laughter of the many transformed Sayian's amused that the tiresome annoying wife of their former King was now dead.

Tears started to form in many student's eyes as realisation hit them like a ton of bricks, Bulma Briefs was dead!

"No" Videl screamed smashing her fist into the earth as tears dipped onto the soil " It has to be some kind of trick like dad always say's it can't possible be really" But deep down the girl knew she was wrong she had felt the heat radiating of the blast as it hit the scientist, felt the wind being pushed away by the force, nothing at that moment seemed more real than this moment in time.

That's when it happened the smoke around where Bulma use to be standing was blown away replaced by a golden glow.

Vegeta stood in front of Bulma topless his arms stretched out to take the full blunt of the blast aimed at her, he was breathing very heavily, His trousers mere rags torn to shreds by the blast, Smoke bellowed from his body as he looked up at the Sayian that attacked his wife though gritted teeth blue lightening cracked around his body. Blood was pouring down from the left side of his body and on to the floor.

"Trunks" Vegeta Roared grabbing the purple boy's attention immediately "Grab your mother and get out of here now"

"But dad I want to help fight" The small boy retorted.

"I said now" Vegeta roared his golden aura growing larger as he turned to glared at his son.

Trunk did what he was told immediately fazing to his mothers side he grabbed both her and Videl before speeding away.

Vegeta watched these events unfold until he was sure that his son had gotten a safe distance away, Turning back to the now silent Sayians, Vegeta smirked.

"You will pay for that" he roared before sub coming to his injuries, his golden hair turned black as he fell to the floor unconscious.

-Moments before Vegeta jumped in front of Bulma-

The Sayian King smirked as his attack connected with his opponents in the gravity room, Though Gohan may have been the stronger off the two Vegeta's attack was more powerful by nature which resulted in a stalemate as both warriors pumped more power to the attack.

That's when Vegeta felt the sharp increases in Ki of about thirty Sayian's all within the vicinity of Bulma and Trunks, and then he felt the release of energy heading for his wife's tiny Ki. Vegeta's instants took over abandoning his attack he turned to his left to fly towards the danger only to be smashed by Gohan.

Vegeta let out a cry of shook and pain as he was shot out from the Capsule Corp building and into the night sky. The king of Sayian could feel the blood pouring from his new wound on his left arm as the Kamahama-ha wave carried him further into the sky. He could see the blast heading towards Bulma painfully slowly as he struggled to be released from the attack currently consuming him.

"That fucking idiot" Vegeta roared as his golden aura expanded around him, with all his might the Sayian King deflated the blast high up into the night sky.

Breathing heavily Vegeta turned to see the blast about to smash into his wife. With another roar and another flash of gold, Vegeta faded out of sight and in front of Bulma arms outstretched ready for the blast.

"Get behind me now woman!" He roared, Bulma doing so just before the blast hit.

The broken and battered body of Vegeta laid at the feet of the red apes in front of him completely defenceless. Upon seeing their former King lying broken at their feet the transformed Sayian's tilted their head back and let out an almighty cry. Before the one that sent the blast at Bulma lifted his right foot before sending it flying downwards to crush Vegeta like a bug.

The student watched on horrified some even going as far to cover their eyes as the foot moved down at speeds they couldn't comprehend, all of whom awaiting from the crack of broken bones and the ripping of flesh. Trunks began to rush forward to aid his father knowing full well he would not be fast enough to get to him in time.

The young Demi-Sayian was stopped in his track however when the new arrival fazed in underneath the foot and caught it with both his outstretched hands, the familiar orange coloured helmet with antenna upon his head the green tunic hung on to his muscularly form, the red clock which completed the super hero costume flutter in the wind.

"Sayiaman" Videl Cried out never before had she been so happy to see the super hero in her life. Lime knowing the real identity of the cape crusader stood in silence as she hugged Sharpeners arm tightly.

With a roar a blue aura burst around Gohan as he lifted the foot of the transformed Sayian before tossing him in the air. The Sayian let out a roar as he crashed into his colligues knocking them over like skittles.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them who had manage not to be knocked over roared out.

Gohan turn to look at the Sayian who spoke his expression unreadable due to the helmet covering his eyes.

"I am …" Gohan spoke without moving pausing as silence flied the air as tension began to raise.

"The Great Sayiaman!" The Demi-Sayian roared while performing some of his signature poses

Trunks face palmed as the small Sayian army began to laugh hysterically it had been one of the most funniest things they had seen in their life.

Gohan to say the very least was extremely pissed off by the Sayian's laughter and with a roar fazed out of sight to appear in front of one of them and smashed them in the face with a right hook. The transformed Sayian feel unconscious immediately crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Who's next?" Gohan roared eyeing the now silent and serious looking Sayians.

With a flash the small army of transformed Sayian's started their assault. Gohan dodge to left as one huge ape fist was swung for him gathering a ball of energy in his hand. The Demi-Sayian launched it at his attackers eyes. The Sayian roared in pain as he held his head in his hands and feel backwards.

A giant fist past though Gohan's alter image appearing behind the new attack a disk of electrical energy in his hands.

"Destructo disk"

Launch the disk at the foes tail Gohan smirked happily as the red fur of the Sayian began to retract back into his original state.

A blast of energy shooting directly towards the Demi-Sayian quickly caught Gohan's attention. Dodging out the way of the blast quickly Gohan rushed at his opponent. Fist meet with fur as the Sayian keeled over in pain from Gohan's attack his large pause clutching his stomach.

The Sayian's quickly learned that though they out numbered Gohan and where significantly stronger than before. The Demi-Sayian proved to quick for them dodging their attacks before they could hit and essentially they where getting in each others way. This is when the Sayian's started a different tactic.

Five Sayian's in total their red aura pulsating around them released a mouth load of blast's towards the student's on the hill all of whom began to scream in terror.

Trunks moved into action jumping in front of the fearful students the boy flew into the air much to the older people around him surprise.

"He can fly?" Sharpener and Videl both yelled simultaneously.

Droping into a fighting pose Trunk's gathered Ki into his hand's.

"Blast Cannon" He roared sending the blast crashing into two of the beams and holding them their in dead lock.

Gohan quickly fazed by the young boys side as the three other blast came closer by the second. Extending both of his hand's palms faced up towards the beam of energy the Demi-Sayian cried out in rage.

"Masenko-Ha" The golden beams quickly rushed forward smashing into two of them beams of energy pushing them back to their creators.

The last beam shot towards the students with both the Demi-Sayian's unable to stop it for fear of letting up their attacks on the other blasts.

Just as the blast where about to crash into the student's however a new voice rang out though out the field.

"Special Beam Cannon"

The spiral beam pierced though the attack aimed for the students and carried on right though towards the Sayian who could only watch in horror as the beam went right though his heart.

Floating down his white cloak moving slightly in the breeze the Namic Piccolo appeared in front of the students.

A gasped escape both Shapener and Videls lips as they reconised Piccolo from the previous night.

"_So it wasn't a dream" _Videl thought to herself satisfied that when she next spoke to Eresa her friend would be getting an ear full about how she was right to be interrogating ….. Gohan ! The pieces of the puzzle all at once fitted together in the young crime fighters mind if the green man from the night before was real then that meant Gohan ability to fly was also real, which could only mean …..

"Gohan" Piccolo yelled at his own student as both Gohan and Trunks dispatched of the attacks they where blocking. "Me and Trunk's will stop anymore blast's the Sayian's may try and use on the students while you attack them that way you won't be distracted trying to attack these lot.

Murmuring began to spread around the students as they saw the green man in front of them call the Great Sayianman Gohan.

Knowing the jig was up Gohan reluctantly took of his great Sayiaman helmet causing a gasp of shook to echo around his class mates.

"I knew it" Videl yelled out a little to load her fist pumped into the air in triumph.

"Yeah you did" Gohan replied a sad smile upon his face as he tossed his helmet to the Satan girl. "Thank's for the help Piccolo"

"No problem"

With that a blue aura surrounded Gohan as he charged back into battle. Both Piccolo and Trunks dropped into low stance ready to defend the humans behind them from any stray blasts from the up coming fight.

* * *

><p>So what did you think of that then hay :o) just to clear something up Vegeta was not knocked out by the Sayian's blast it was a result from taking Gohan's Kamahama-Ha unguarded the only reason why he wasn't knocked out straight away was the will power he had to get in front of Bulma to protect her. As usual please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter the next one should hopefully be out soon.<p>

Advertisements

Torture and Pain another Resistantknight story- This is the sequel to talent and protential a must read :o)


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything but if I did it would be alsome.

* * *

><p>Gohan stopped before the Sayian army, glaring at his opponents in silence as they all stared back at him side by side. Several moments past in tense silence before the Demi-Sayian finally spoke his blue aura pulsing slightly around him.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" He roared "Vegeta is your King, I know your race are many things but traitors is not one of them"

"He is no longer are King" Cucumba spat back angrily "He has betrayed his people by marrying a being below him and that of a Sayian as such, he dishonours himself and are entire race for that he must be punished"

Gohan took in what the Sayian had just said to him, processing the information a new scowl appeared across his face.

"How dare you say Bulma's beneath you, just because she might not be as strong as you doesn't mean she's beneath you. There is more to a person than raw strength, other qualities such as intelligence or skill must always be taken into account. Vegeta of all people understood this but obviously you and the rest of your thick headed race can't see theirs more to a person than just strength" Gohan finished with a small growl as the Sayians in front of him faces turned to a look of pure rage, in unision the Sayian's tilted their heads back and let out an almighty roar.

The student on the hill quivered in fear as the earth shook from the seer volume of the roar, the Sayian's produced echoed around the landscape. Gohan merely flouted their unmoving unaffected by the Sayian latest action. As the roar stopped the Sayian Cucumba ape face turned to face the Demi-Sayian.

"You talk boy as if you are better than us, superior to us in your view that there is more than just power that makes a person. However if it wasn't due to the power that run's thought your vein',s power that your father a Sayian himself boor you too, you wouldn't be standing in front of us preaching right now instead you would be running away in fear if not under my foot" The Sayian growled menacingly showing his large fangs.

"My power comes from the fact that I am both human and Sayian, both of which compliments the other, I have the raw power and fighting ability of a Sayian with the added bonus of becoming stronger like you after every fight. But I also have the power that my human genes give me the power to suffer emotional pain such as guilt and pity. The power to walk away from a fight and forget about my pride, this is what truly gives me my strength" As Gohan finished the blue aura around him intensified growing in size with every passing second.

"You fool!" The Sayian Cucumba sneered "You don't realise that your human emotions hold you back if you where a true Sayian you would rule this planet with your power more likely the universe yet you choice to live among this primitive beings as their equal, You're a disgrace to our race as much as Vegeta is and don't get me started on what a perfetic excuse of a Sayian your father was." The other Sayian's roared in approval at this as Gohan dropped into a low stance his palms cupped to his side.

"Let me show you something my so called perfetic father showed me" Gohan growled as a blue orb formed in his hands.

Videl followed the conversation between Gohan and the Sayian's intently. Standing directly behind the green man who had come to Gohan and Trunk's aid. _"So Gohan's dad, Goku was a Sayian whatever that is, making Gohan a half Sayian and half human?" _The crime fighters thoughts where cut short as she notice the blue coloured orb forming in Gohan's hand.

"Ha!" With a roar Gohan threw his hands forward releasing the blue beam of energy directly at the Sayian Cucumba before the Sayian could react the blast hit engulfing the red ape in a blue glow.

Cucumba fell to the ground in the heap his eyes rolled to the back of his head smoke bellowing off his red fur, the other Sayians roared out in angier at their fallen comrade beams of energy forming in all of their mouths. The Demi-Sayian floated above the ground unmoving a cocky grin etched across his face as his opponents prepared their attacks.

"How about another one of my dad's techniques?" Gohan beamed before throwing his hands to his head. "Solar Flare"

The students screamed as they where blinded by the light produce by Gohan's attack, both Piccolo and Trunks had caught on to what Gohan was about to do had shielded their eyes from the initial flash and now watched as the Demi-Sayian flew down upon the Great apes.

The cries of ten Sayians was heard across the landscape as they fell to the ground in agony.

The cries of pain woke the sleeping Eresa getting up from her bed the blond walked over to her open window and let out a scream of terror when she saw the giant red apes in front of her .

Gohans head immediately snapped towards the cries of his friend, a Sayian who's eyes had recovered from the solar flare attack quickly saw the opportunity and grabbed the Demi-Sayian in his big paws. Gohan struggled against the grip the Sayian had around him, but found it useless as his arms where to restrained. As the grip grew stronger Gohan began to scream out in pain.

Piccolo moved to help his student only to be forced back to defend more blast from the students behind him, _"Dam it ! Gohan why did you have to be so careless, these Sayian's are smarter than they look they want to keep us away so they can take you out first and then come after me and Trunks " _The namic's hand turned into a fist as a ball of Ki formed in his hand. _"I guess ill just have to blow up the moon again"_ With a roar Piccolo sent his attack rocketing towards the moon only to watch in angier as a Sayian sent his own blast to deflect Piccolo's safely away from the moon. _"Dam it" _Piccolo cursed to himself only to be distracted by another blast heading towards the students.

"_What can I do?"_ Gohan's voice rang out though his own head _"I can't turn super over wise everyone will know I'm the golden fighter and with Piccolo here they might make the connections to the cell games" _Gohan's thought where cut short as the Sayian holding him tighten his grip sending another cry of pain from the Demi-Sayians mouth.

"What a fool you are caring about others before yourself all because your worried about your girlfriend in that window over their, don't worry she will perish shortly after I'm done crushing you" The Sayian cried cockily

"Don't you dare hurt Eresa !" Gohan cried out in rage but his voice was drenched in pain. The Sayian cackled before turning his head to one of his comrades.

"Beetrot! Send a blast at the little human in that building over their I want the King's play mate to suffer watching one of his friend die before I kill him"

The Sayian called Beetrot responded sending a mouth blast towards the building Eresa was in, Time slowed down for Gohan as he watched in horror as the blast got closer and closer to where Eresa was standing, the screams of the blond entered the Demi-Sayian's ears as he looked across to see if either Piccolo or Trunks where able to help his friends. The two other Z fighters however where already occupied keeping his other classmates safe. Knowing he was the only one that could save his friend Gohan dug deep within himself to draw out his power taking one almighty breath the Demi-Sayian called out his latest attack.

"Kao-ken!" Immediately the familiar red aura surrounded Gohan as the hands of the Sayian holding him where knocked away by the sudden bust of power.

"Times!" the Demi-Sayian pulled back his fist read to charge at his former capture.

"Ten!" Gohan flew forward smashing his fist into the ape in front of him face, not waiting to see the damage he had caused Gohan turned round and flashed out of sight appearing front of Eresa window.

"Gohan!" The blond girl yelled out in a mixture of shook and relief.

The Demi-Sayian turned his head slightly to smile at his friend before his face became completely serious solely focusing on the blast in front of him, Cupping his hands by the side of his hips Gohan decided to use his dads signature attack taught to him by the turtle hermit Marster Roshi.

"Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-Ha!" Throwing his hands forward Gohans attack ripped though the blast, Before the smoke could clear the Demi-Sayian charged though the smoke ready to take on the last ten Sayian's that remained.

"Tri-Beam Cannon"

"Destructo Disk"

"Power Blitz"

The three new voices where followed by the retrospective attacks taking three more Sayian's out of the battle. Looking up Gohan could not help but smile as he saw the familiar faces of Tien, Krillien and Eighteen. The three of whom quickly joined Gohan's side.

"Hay bro hope you don't mind us coming here to take some of the action" Krillien said with his usual charismatic air.

"I felt a major power increases in you and Vegeta I figured you where sparing until I felt another thirty power levels and Vegeata's fade, once Piccolo turned up I knew their was trouble so I left immediately but it looks like you had this covered Gohan" Tien spoke in his serious voice even though his two eyes where faceing Gohan his third was constantly on the last seven Sayian's in front of him.

"Don't worry guys I'm happy for the help" Gohan said kindly his red aura now replaced by his normal blue one.

The four fighters quickly dropped into fighting stances quickly joined by both Piccolo and Trunks both of whom where itching for a fight, as one the Z-Fighters rushed forward to engaged in combat.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of that chapter then ? Before you say anything no I didn't forget about Yammcha I left him out on purpose from this fight the reason of which will be revealed in the next chapter ;o) I hope you like the story so far as usual please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone :o) sorry ive not written in a while been working too much :oP I hope you still enjoy this story without further a due the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>The Sayian's had lost their battle against Gohan and the others, The ones that survived the fight, fifteen in total where rounded up and placed in space pods to be sent to planet Vegeta to be placed on trial for treason. <em>

_One Sayian sat in his pod breathing mask upon his face, life support system fully operational slipping in and out of consciousness thoughts of what awaited him when he returned home filling his mind. When found guilty of treason which him and his comrades where sure to be he would be tortured his and his family status of being a part of the elite royal guard stripped from them before being exiled from the race for all eternity. _

_That was when the Sayian saw it a clocked figure on top of the space pod in front of him it appeared as though the figures hands where in the space pob, before the Sayian could wonder what the figure was doing it jumped from the space pod it was currently on and started to rocket down towards the Sayians own. _

_A fear a warrior like himself never felt before rose in the Sayian's heart as the clocked figure landed on his pod. What was even more eirry, was a lack on nose when the figure landed not a sound was made as the cloak seeped over the pod like water vapour. The cloaked figure pulled back his arm revealing a white fist which he slammed into the space pod glass shattering it completely. The Sayian blinked the fragments of glass out of his eyes, when his vision returned all the Sayian could see was an ominous red glow of the figures eyes protruding from under the hood. They had a hungry look about them as the white hand twirl round the Sayians neck. The sayian began to twitch as his Ki began to flow from his body into the his attacker. Five minites later all what was left of the Sayian was dust his attacker moving onto his next victims. The most usual thing however was the life support machine that still showed signs the Sayian was alive in his pod however in a critical condition. _

"and so then Krillen got his shirt set alight and 18 had to put It out _" _Bulma finished her story with a sigh she had just finished telling her son from the future the story of what had happened that night.

**Flash back **

**A year after her future son had returned back to his own timeline Bulma had sent out Vegeta to gather the dragon balls for her though the King of Sayians original refused her request he soon changed his mind once the threat of Bulma cooking all of his meals from now on came into the equation and he quickly changed his mind. The genius couldn't bare not hearing from her future son though she had not given birth to him she couldn't help but feel a connection a bond between a mother and son. As such she could not bare the thought of not seeing or hearing from him not knowing what was going on in his life.**

**The only solution she could think of was the dragon balls and as such once they where all gathered in front of her.**

**"I call upon shenron the eternal dragon come forth to grant my wish" Bulma cried out dramatically, Moments later the eternal dragon appeared before her.**

**"You have called upon me the eternal dragon, I shall grant you two wishes now state your first wish" The Dragon growled.**

**"Shenron I wish that I was able to communicate with my future son Trunks" Bulma cried out happy tears began to form at her eyes.**

**The dragons eyes began to glow red for a moment before turning back to normal.**

**"Your wish has been granted" The Dragon roared.**

**"Thank you" Bulma yelled out happily however the Dragon cut across her.**

**"But I have to warn you I sense that your son's dimension is separating from this one after a few years I believe that you will be unable to communicate with him"**

**End Flash back **

**T**he Dragon had been right original the signal had been clear though to her son she could see him clearly on the computer screen but now it was getting fuzzy.

Future Trunks began to laugh happily at his mothers story whipping tears of laughter from his eyes he began to speak.

"Aww man I bet Gohan's in really big trouble now then"

"Not really I manage to use the memory wiping devise to get ride of all the students memory's of Gohan being a Sayian, Vegeta being a super Sayian and the others joining in the fight but I wasn't able to wipe the fact Gohan was the Great Sayiaman otherwise it might have caused to much damage" Bulma said sadly.

Trunks pondered the situation for a moment before coming up with a new suggestion.

"Why don't you just gather the Dragonballs and wipe their memories that way"

"That's what I thought at first but you see their missing"

"What!"

Bulma looked at her future son sadly before taking in a deep breath. The scientist took out the dragon radar towards the screen before giving it a quick click.

"You see (Points at Rader) Nothing I don't know if somethings jamming the signal or they have been used but Dende say's he hasn't felt the dragon balls being activated" Bulma said sadly.

"So what are you guys going to do then" Trunks asked concern clear in his voice.

"I don't know but I've been thinking could you come hear and stay for a while ?" Bulma asked almost pleadingly.

"Errm I don't know mum, repairing the earth is taking a lot longer than I thought it would" Trunks began to laugh neriously the laughter however died down when he saw the sad look on his mothers face.

"I just thought it would be nice, the signals getting weaker which means we won't be able to talk soon so I thought it would be nice for you to come stay just for a little while it might also help Gohan friends forget all about him being a great Sayianman and all which im sure he would appreciate"

Trunks knew he had no choice in the matter their was only one anwser to his past mum's request and that was yes.

"Aww all right ok ill be their tomorrow then"

"Great" Bulma squealed excitedly "I can't wait to see you again"

Gohan lied in his bed in complete misery, though Bulma had manage to wipe the students memories of most of his secrets the fact he was the great sayianman was now well known and the young demi sayian had struggled to get back into his bed that night being constantly bombarded by his class mates. It took a very pissed off Vegeta and five kids with broken nose for his class mate to finally get the hint and leave him alone.

A knock on his bedroom door caught Gohan's attention with a groan he sat up on his bed and walked over to the door. Before he could open it however the door smashed into his face. Caught unaware the Demi-Sayian flew backwards toppling onto his bed, pillows and sheets flying everywhere looking up Gohan saw Videls pirceing eyes starring at his own.

"You lied to us Gohan" Videl's voice was neutral almost as if she was just stating a fact. "To me ,Eresa ,Sharpener and you got Lime to lie for you what do you have to say for yourself?"

Gohan looked to the floor sadly he never intended for his friends to find out about his secreat and now seeing one of his friends extremely angry at him left a sour taste in the Demi-Sayian's mouth.

"Listen … Videl … I'm … sorr"

"Save it!" The Satan girl cut over the boy her eyes locked on with his "If you want my forgiveness than you are going to have to earn it"

"How?" Gohan asked.

"By training me"

"Well gee Videl you are already strong as it is I don't think you really…."

"Don't lie to me!" Videl yelled out now her hands crunched into fists "I hate liars you know that Gohan I hate them." Videls cold eyes soften slightly as Gohan's turned sadder at what she had just said. " But I don't hate you I know that you had your reasons for lying and that you're a good idea for saving hundreds of people I just want to learn how you fly and shoot those blast things so I will be able to help the world against threats like them giant apes you thought"

Gohan contemplated the girl in front of him for a while before coming to his decision.

"Ok Videl I will train you".

* * *

><p>Well then what do you think of that chapter then :oP I know their might be a lot of information to process any questions feel free to ask. As usual please review<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Hello again everyone : ) sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy with work but now I am back and man do I have a chapter for you ;).

* * *

><p>The next day gossip of the night before was ripe among the OSH students as Gohan's class mates chatted away about the secrets that they found out about their fellow student, so much so Bulma was forced to post-pone her plans for the class that morning, as they kept interrupting her with questions about Gohan's powers and the fact he was the Great Sayiaman. This however was to the relief of the Demi-Sayian who snuck away from the crowd of students where he sat crossed legged under a giant beach tree in the Capsule Corp garden. The great dragon Iceras, Gohan's child hood friend lay next to his friend purring quietly as the Demi-Sayian stroked his large head.<p>

The sound of the great dome doors opening grabbed Gohan's attention, the Demi-Sayian immediately opened his eyes to see the black haired Satan girl staring at him. Silence issued for several moments as the two students stared at each other it was Videl who finally broke the silence.

"It's tough isn't it trying to be a celebrity"

It was a rhetorical question that didn't need answering but still the Demi-Sayian answered.

"I know, Gee I never wanted to be a Celebrity I just wanted to have a normal life" Gohan voice was laced with misery. So much so it stunned the black haired girl into silence. After several long breaths Gohan looked directly into Videl's eyes. "So how did you find me anyway?" he ased casualy

Videl rolled her eyes at this question she was off course police trained in crime solving of course she would be able to track down someone's whereabouts by using one of the best well known tricks…. Asking someone.

"Bulma told me you where here" Videl said simple.

"Oh" Gohan replied while nodding his head as if the anwser was obvious "And why did you come here?" The Demi Sayian asked bluntly.

"Because I'm your friend" Videl said decding to sit down crossed armed opposite the Demi-Sayian "And because you promise to train me"

Gohan knew this was coming and let out a small sigh before standing up. Icres merely looked up annoyed that he was no longer being scratch before falling asleep, The Demi-Sayian looked down on the Satan girl before making a decision.

"Listen I know I said I would train you and I will do it" Gohan quickly added aware of Videls temper. "However I do have one condition"

"And what's that!" Videl yelled out eagerly almost jumping up with excitement, wanting to discover the secrets of Gohans powers so she could harness them herself.

"You have to learn my way, no question's asked I'm the master you're the student understand?" Gohan said calmly.

"Will I learn how to blast beams out of my hand's like you?" Videl asked sceptically.

"Yes in time you will" Gohan said kindly with a slight smile.

"Fine then I agree let's get started" Videl yelled out getting to her feet Her fist raised "What do I need to do first press up, sit ups?"

"Nothink" Gohan replied quickly before giving a slight chuckle at the Satan girls facial expression.

"And how that goanna help" she shouted angrily before noticing Gohan's raised eyebrows and remembering her part of the deal. "Teacher" She grumbled hastily.

"Well you see when you asked me to train you last night I started thinking of how I should teach you to learn how to control your KI and I believe the best way for you to do that is via meditation, you need to clear your mind of all your hot headiness and relax a little bit more"

Videl clenched her fists by her side out of frustration at what Gohan had just said about her but held it in due to the desire to learn more. The Demi-Sayian sat on the floor and beckoned for the Satian girl to join him as he closed his eyes and began to meditate, Reluctantly Videl complied sitting opposite him.

Sharpener sat across the table from Lime a scowl was etched across the blond boy's face as he looked into his girlfriends eyes, Eresa sat in-between the couple awkwardly eating a salad while the two argued.

"I'm just saying I can't believe you and Gohan kept such a big secret like him being the Great Sayiaman away from me, Videl and Eresa we are meant to be your friends and you're my boyfriend now" Sharpener said camly but his eyes showed the rage he was feeling about being kept in the dark about this.

"I told you before I knew Gohan well before I knew you guys he's my best friend and I promised to keep his stuff a secret is I don't know what your problem is Sharpener" Lime snapped back.

" You know what my problem" Sharpener roared slamming his fist against the table knocking over Eresa's salad as he did so much to the blond's dismay " You picking that guy over me I mean I'm your boyfriend and you couldn't trust the fact that I wouldn't say anything"

"Whoo hold it their big boy" Eresa intervened annoyed at how her blond friend was acting " Why should Lime tell you anything? I mean you had literally going out with her for about a couple of hours at that point I mean did you two even have time to talk ? Also I know where she's coming from Videl's my best friend and I've never told my boyfriend's any secret's she told me"

"That's not the point" Sharpener yelled out angrily before standing up from the table and leaving the room slamming the door behind him. The two girls merely stared at each other as the blond boy went out of sight.

"What the hell do you think your doing slamming door's in my house" Vegeta roared at the blond boy in front of him.

Sharpener did a double take before looking down at the black haired man. Usually the blond would be intimidated by the man but now with his blood boiling he didn't care who he pissed off .

"Listen old man you don't have a clue what just happened in their" Shapener yelled out in rage. Vegeta was momentarily taken aback by this response before letting out a quite growl, Quickly grabbing the blond boy by his collar the Sayian king lowered him to his level.

"Old man you say how about you follow me and I can give you a lesion on respect"

"Fine"

With that Vegeta released his grip and beckoned the blond to follow him, the Sayian King knew he couldn't harm the boy but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

_The cloaked figure stood in the darkness of the factory he now called home flexing his arms, flexing his muscles with his new found power he had taken from the Sayian rebels who failed to defeat Gohan the night before, Though it was nowhere near his previous strength before he had entered this realm the figure still felt some of his old techniques return to him , With more power he would be ready to take on the Sayian's Vegeta and Gohan to absorb their energy making him unstoppable. The cloaked figure thoughts where interrupted when he sensed the arrival of Jewels. The blue Ki awaited in the light patiently for her Marster to give her permission to speak. _

"_Jewels I presume your spy mission was successful since you are here" The cloacked figure's harsh voice echoed around the factory walls" _

"_Of course Marster" Jewels said with a bow, because she could diverge the information she had discovered however the clocked figure was upon her his white ghostly hand wrapped round her neck. _

"_Why did you bring the humans outside with you" The clocked figures voice was filled with a mixture of fear and rage. _

"_Marster….. I thought….. You could use …. Them to gain …. More energy" Jewels gasped having difficulty breathing with her airwaves blocked. _

"_Fool" The cloaked figure cried slapping the blue Kai violently across the face. Jewels breathed heavily on her hands and knees before her face was illuminated by a white glow, Looking up the young Kai saw the powerful blast formed in her masters hand. "I can't absorb their powers you incontipunt fool with my mind reading power's slowly returning I can tell that those humans outside where from the same class as the Demi-Sayian Gohan and where sent home due to trying to fight him, Now tell me what would happen if all of them did not return home" _

_Jewels remained slight looking directly at the ever growing ball of energy in front of her face. _

"_And I cannot send them home as my ability to wipe the minds of weaker beings has not yet been restored to me" The clock figured roared as a dark aura glistened around him. "You are lucky that your Kai mind protects you from my mind reading ability and since I'm interested in the information you may posses I have decide to let you live for the time being. You better hope this information you give me is good" The cloack figure hissed his red fork tough flickering from beneath his hood . _

"_I discovered that Bulma's future son Trunks is going to visit for a while" Jewel's quickly gasped out. _

"_SO!" The cloacked figured roared his attack expanding with power ready to be launched. _

"_You don't understand master he's a Demi-Sayian like Gohan he's the son of Vegeta" Jewels shirked_

_This interested the clock figure who momentarily stopped his charging his attack. _

"_And how is he getting here" The cloaked figure hissed _

"_By a time machine" _

_The cloaked figure beam flicked out of light much to Jewels relief. _

"_You have just saved yourself as you may still prove useful" The figure hissed "I have a new mission for you" _

"_Anything Marster" Jewels cried out. _

"_I want you to go back to Capsule Corp and when this boy Trunks arrives I want you to acquire his time machine at all cost and bring it here , If you can't manage to bring it at the very least destroy the thing so he can no longer return to his time" _

"_Yes Marster" Jewels said obediently, The Blue Kia watched at the cloaked figure turned and walked away before daring to speak. "Sir what do you want me to do with the boys outside?" _

_Immediately the cloaked figure turned round his red eyes glowing from beathe the hood his fork toungh flicking in and out of the light._

"_Leave them to me I have a plan that will make them useful to us" He cackled before walking away _

* * *

><p>Well I know it was a long wait but I really hope it was worth is as usual please Rate and review ;o)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Hay sorry for the long wait I have been very busy with work and haven't had time to write much but hopefully I can make some more time and update regularly :o)

* * *

><p>Sweat poured down on to the white glowing floor, as the blond boys muscles bulged under the intension's effort to push himself off the floor. Mustering up all his strength he manage to lift himself on to his feet and face the small man in front of him. Uncontrollable shaking Sharpener dropped into a boxers stance and tried to move his feet quickly like he would do in a normal fight but found it impossible under the intense increases of gravity.<p>

Before him stood Vegeta arms folded a cocky smirk etched across his arms folded as he stood effortlessly against the increases of gravity.

"Pretty impressive for a human being able to stand up against three times earth's gravity but not impressive enough I'm afraid" Vegeta said before turning to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Sharpener cried raising his fists. "I thought you brought me in here to fight"

"I wanted to show you how out classed you human men really are show you all start showing the proper respect to me and my property, Besides there is no point for me to waste myself on a weakling like you" Vegeta couldn't help but mock.

Angier raged though out Sharpeners body as he clenched his fists, He had had enough of being shown up by people for one day. With a cry he moved as quickly as his body would allow throwing punches at the older man in front of him.

Vegeta didn't even bother moving as the fists that felt like fly's made contact with his body. Slowly turning his head the Sayian king looked at his attacker with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"I admit you have guts boy but your efforts are futile I suggest you stop now before I get nasty"

Ignoring Vegeta's words Sharpner sent a kick at the Sayian kings head only for Vegeta to grab the attacking foot and sweep the blonde boys foot from beneath him. Sharpener's face meet the hard white floor with a crack blood stained the ground as it flowed from his now broken nose.

"We are done here" Was all Vegeta said before exiting the gravity leaving the broken blonde boy on the ground.

Sharpener had just learned very painful lesson.

Sitting across from Gohan, Videl sat crossed legged her eyes began to twitch in annoyance having sat there for three hours the Satan girl had become very agitated. The first hour and a half had been fine as Videl being an expert martial artist had participated in meditation in order to prepare herself for tournaments and competitions. The benefits of focusing and relaxing ones mind before a big fight could mean the difference between winning and losing. But still three hours of sitting around could get on anyone's nerves the Satan girl thought to herself before risking opening one eye.

Their in front of her sat Gohan motionless as he had been for the past three hours.

"Your not focusing Videl your mind and body must be calm if I am going to be able to teach you anything" Gohan sighed.

Videls eyes shot open, "How the hell did he know she wasn't relaxing if his eyes weren't even open, it was almost as if he could sense her emotions" After that thought Gohan's eyes flicked open and the Demi-Sayian slowly got up to his feet before looking down on his student.

"That will be all for today Videl, I Can tell your mind is not focusing, will work on more discipline tomorrow as off right now I want you to do three hundred press up's and sit ups before doing six laps off the whole capsule corp building."

"But that has to be like forty miles" The Satan girl cried out indignantly she loved excise but that was just taking the biscuit.

"Forty two point six exactly" Gohan corrected her before continuing "You don't have to do it but if you want me to train you get started"

With that the Demi-Sayian head off to get a bite to eat leaving Videl to get on with her excises which the crime fighter did reluctantly.

Entering the Capsule Corp building Gohan found Eresa wondering the corridors alone his curiousity caught the tall Demi-Sayian walked up to the blond.

"Hay Eresa whats up" Gohan asked noticing the unusual look of sadness upon his friends face.

"It's Sharpener, Him and Lime had a fight then he stormed off twenty minutes later Bulma came in and told me and Lime he tried to fight Vegeta"

"He did what?" Gohan cried out in shook fear growing inside his body, The Demi-Sayian swore to himself if the King of Sayians had done any permanent damage he would rip Vegeta's arms right out of his socket. "Is he ok?"

Eresa nodded before replying " Yeah he is he's up with Lime in the infirmary"

In a flash Gohan set off to see his friend only to be called back by the sound of Eresa's voice.

"What is it" Gohan said hastily wanting to leave to see if his male friend was in a fit state.

"I don't think you should see him" Eresa said sadly looking up at Gohan's big puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Gohan couldn't help but shout back with a mixture of shook and confusion

"Because Sharpener and Lime's fight was over you Sharpener seems to think there is something going on between you two"

"But why me and Lime are just friend's" Gohan said sadly before leaning on the wall, The demi- Sayian had initial been angry with Sharpener for going out with Lime for reasons he himself couldn't figure out but after his meditation he had come round to the idea and was actual happy that his best friend had found someone. Especial someone Gohan knew he could trust and care for Lime, so to hear that the two had a fight over him made the Demi-Sayian extremely sad.

Eresa looked down on the boy in front of her his usual happy exterior replaced by one of sadness before the blond thought about what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Gohan and held him in a tight embrass. The Demi-Sayian though a little taken aback by this motion wrapped his arms around the blond girl infront of him and held her close to his body. Gohan felt the warmth of Eresa's body on his as sadness seemed to sink away, The two teenagers looked into eachothers eyes as their mouths slowly moved towards one another. In an instant Gohan was caught up in his first kiss several long moments past before they broke apart.

"So …. Eresa" Gohan said unable to hide his blush

"Yes" The blond girl replied unable to hide her excitement.

"Want to get something to eat?"

A lond clang as Eresa head crashed against the floor as the tall Demi-Sayian. For all his good points Gohan was painfully ignorant. Getting up on her feet the Blond girl rounded on the Demi-Sayian her small dainty fingers pointed at his chest.

"Is that all you can think about after you kissed me" Eresa basically growled. "Filling up your stomach"

"Well no I just thought It would be nice if we got a bite to eat and spent some alone time with each other" Gohan replied

"Oh ok" Eresa responded before following Gohan towards the kitchin, May the boy actually had a romantic bone in his body.

Before the two reach the kitchin however the sounded of Bulma's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Attention all students from Orange Star High please meet me at the front of the Capsule Corp building in five minutes flat it is extremely important"

Within three minutes all the students Bar Sharpener and Lime both of whom where in the infirmary stood out side the front of the Capsule Corp building all looking at Bulma expectantly. In front of all the students stood Videl, Gohan and Eresa the latter two hands where tightly wrapped around each other.

"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked above the whispering of the students behind him the Demi-Sayian knew it was about him but didn't know if it was about his antics last night or the fact he was holding Eresa hand now.

"Just wait and see" Bulma said cheerily noticing Gohan holding the girls who was next to him's hand and smileing to herself.

Videl eyes never moved from Gohan's face sending death glares at him, it was not enough that she had almost killed herself doing the laps around Capsule Corp but now she had found while he had not bothered watching her was because he had gone off with her best friend! Videl Satan had never felt such angier in her life and wanted nothink more than to Spar with the boy right their and now.

A loud crack and a flash of white light caught the crime fighters attention. The class immediately looked up at the source of the light transfixed.

"He's early" Bulma said after looking at her watch.

"What do you mean he's early" Eresa asked nervously flash backs of the night before going though the blond girls mind.

"No way" Gohan cried out excitedly looking up to the sky.

The sky went black as a loud crack echoed around the surrounding most of the students ran of screaming to find shelter, Eresa hugged her arms around Gohan burying her head in his chest. The Demi-Sayian kept looking up expectantly unable to hide his excitement over his friends arrival. Videl's hands clenched into fists as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Another load crack and a metal orb appeared in the sky within moments the top half off the orb broke apart and opened up like a Russian doll revealing the silhouette of a muscular figure.

Bulma look at up proudly before addressing the students around.

"Let me introduce you all to my son from the future Mari Trunks"

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this chapter I'm afraid I hope you enjoy it :o) please review<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Well I've got another Chapter for you guys hope you enjoyed it :o) I'll try to make this one an especially long one.

* * *

><p>A gasp escaped the lips of the class as they looked upon the teenager exiting the time machine all of whom thinking the same thing, "Was he really from the future?" All thoughts of Gohan being the great Sayiaman washed from the students mind as Trunks machine slowly landed in front of them. Jumping down the teen from the future smiled and waved half heartedly at the students before turning to his mother.<p>

"Hay mom long time no see, how's dad and well me?" Trunks asked.

This question seemed to bring the students back to earth all of whom began to surge forward with their own barrage of questions.

"Are you really from the future?"

"Is that a sword?"

"Can you tell us about are future?"

"Are you single?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile as his friend looked from him to his mother for support, finally someone else would suffer what he had suffered with Videl from the beginning of his high school life. However guilt at leaving his friend out to dry etched at the demi-sayians heart. So with great regret Gohan let go of Eresa's hand and stood next to his friend placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah Trunks really is from the future and yeah that is a sword trust me it's sharp you don't want him to get it out of it's sheath. And I'm not sure how much Trunks can tell you about our futures since it can cause catastrophic effects however since are times are very much different I don't think it would hurt too much. And I think my friend from the future is indeed single" Gohan finished with a slight smirk.

Trunks gave a sigh of relief and gave his friend a slight smile trust Gohan to save him from that situation. The students all moved forward to ask more questions however Bulma stopped them by simply lifting her hand.

"I know you guys are all very excited to meet my son and trust me so am I it's been a long time since I've seen him too long" Bulma added giving her son a scowl who gave her an apologetic smile back, Bulma turned her attention back to the class and addressed them. "We are all going to go to one of the meeting rooms and Trunks is going to tell you all about his past and why he came here in the first place… no" Bulma cut off Trunks and Gohans protest before they began " He won't tell you information you don't need to know about because it concerns people who would rather remain in the background however you guys need to know how bad life can be and why the survival part of this trip is so important because god help us if are world ever turned to the hell hole Trunk's world became your going to need every last ouch of skill you can gain."

With that the scientist walked off beckoning the class to follow her, with silent excitement the student followed egare to here what the future teenager had to tell them.

_Seeing all the students leave the front of Capsule Corp and cheeking no one else was around. Jewel's seeing her chance ran out from her hiding place towards the Time Machine, her master had ordered her to destroy the machine and as such a ki blast was forming in the young Kia's hand ready to blow the circuitry. _

_However Jewel hesitated new plan forming in her mind the machine in front of her if she was right to believe had the ability to travel back in time. Looking at the machine in awe could it be possible to take the machine back home and use it to travel back in time and warn her family about her master's plan to capture them, forcing her to his will. Though they may not have enough power between them to defeat them they could escape hide away at the depth of the universe safely out of arms reach. Jewel contemplated how to take the machine back without her master finding out. _

"_Well done, Jewels you've manage to find the time machine" The cloaked figure ghastly voice ripped through the night sky. _

_Fear gripped Jewels heart as she turned at the voice._

"_Marster what are you doing here?" She asked quickly turning to address the clocked figure. _

_As quick as a flash the all to familiar ghostly white hand wrapped itself around Jewels neck. _

"_What did I tell you about questioning me" He cried his left fist connecting with the young Kia stomach sending her sprawling on the floor. _

_Gasping and holding onto her stomach Jewels prevented herself from chocking up blood, as soon as she nearly recovered the Kia felt a hard cold boot on her stomach. Jewels screamed as she felt her ribs begin to crumble under the stomp. _

"_I'm sorry I meant to say what I owe the pleasure of your presence master" Jewels manage to cry out. _

_The clocked figure allowed his foot to prod a little further down his servants rib cage a smile of satisfaction escaped his lips as he heard her screams. His power was returning he could feel it and man he loved it. Taking his foot final off his servent and allowing her to get up before he spoke. _

"_I forgive you Jewels" he crooned mockingly "but never forget your manners again understand" _

"_Yes master" Jewels said _

"_Good now at the matter at hand blow the circuits of the machine and be done with it"_

_With a heavy heart Jewels powered up a Ki beam and shot it at the time machine blowing it's circuitry. _

"_Now let's leave before the Demi-Sayians arrive" _

_With that master and student left the Capsule Corp building. The time machine circuitry left in pieces unusable. _

Trunks finished his story about why he travelled back in time and what happened leaving out the part about the Z fighters and the cell games. Gohan's class sat in stunned silence all of whom felt greedy and selfish by how much they take for granted their peace filled life. Where the most they had to worry about was what they were going to wear to the prom that year.

"So any questions" Trunks asked calmly trying to give the stunned class reassurance that he was ok.

One solitary hand raised above the others, Gohan knowing the enormity of the situation held back his grin if he could put money on the one person that could hear Trunks story and still have the guts to stand up and ask a question it would be the one and only Videl Satan.

" What did my father do to stop this" Videl asked determinedly if her father strongest man in the world could defeat cell then surely he could defeat these androids who Trunks himself said was weaker than Cell .

Trunks looked from Videl then to Gohan his friend gave him a look and a nod as to give permission for whatever lie Trunks was about to come up with.

"He got caught off guard the Androids attacked Mr Satan from behind before he even had a chance to fight back" Trunks said solemnly half of this was true the androids did attack the Satan residence by surprise however the world champ died trying to protect his daughter from the androids a kind of bravery Trunks had not yet seen from the Mr Satan from the present time.

As the class contemplated a world where their hero was no longer a live a loud bang echoed around the room. Their stood Vegeta with a face like thunder arms crossed and a glare that even sent Videl squirming.

"Woman" He roared the sound bouncing off each students chest. "Why was I not informed that my son would be staying with us?" Without answer Vegeta turned to his son from the future. " You me gravity room spar"

With that Vegeta left the room and marched towards the gravity room. Trunks let a smile escape across his lips as he began to follow after Vegeta. All the students looked at each other in confusion before racing towards the door after the father and son duo only to be stopped at the door by no one other than Gohan.

"Let them have sometime alone" The Demi-Sayian spoke calmly "Vegeta hasn't seen Trunks for a long time they need some father and son time"

* * *

><p>Well their you have it another Chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I like writing it as usual please review and let me know what you think :o)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

I'm Feeling especially creative today and the ideas are flowing and I've been incredible bad with updating and keeping this story going so I'm putting an extra shift :o). KKsayiankat I know you love Trunks so this maybe a bit of fan service for you ;)

* * *

><p>3,000 time's earth's normal gravity the control panel read as golden fists collided in mid-air. Clothe torn and ripped scorched marks all over their body father and son broke apart from combat. Both made eye contact with one another letting a smile slip past their masks. The last time the two had spared like this they were preparing for Cell in the room of sprit of time at that point they were training for a battle that would decide the fate of the universe. But now… now they could just enjoy the heat of battle indulge their Sayian instinct to battle a good fight.<p>

"So that's the warm up out the way what do you say time to get serious father" Trunks yelled ripping off his the last remains of his tank top revealing his torso, muscles budged as he ascended in his Sayian state.

Vegeta eyed his son up and down weighing up his increased strength before letting a smirk etched across his face.

"I see you learned from your mistake when you fought Cell" Vegeta observed before pausing for dramatic tension. "Pity you didn't learn to do this"

Lowering his stance Vegeta let out a loud growl as he powered up the golden aura rushed around him as blue lighting cracked in and out of life. Smile at his son after completing his ascending to super sayian two. Trunks looked on in shook before smiling at his father Vegeta may now be stronger but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Fazing out of sight Vegeta appeared out of sight before fazing in front of Trunks and launching a kick at his son, who was barely able to block the attack with his left elbow before taking a left hook to his chest. Keeling over in pain Trunks cringed as his father brought an elbow heavily on his neck forcing him to the ground. However before the topless Demi-Sayian's face could smash into the floor he put his hand out and performed a forward flip before punching off into the air closely followed on Vegeta who was closing in fast.

"Ok father let's see how you handle this" Trunk's thought before stopping in mid- air suddenly, turning round in one swift movement Trunks unsheathed his sword throwing it at his oncoming father. Vegeta easily dodged the blade before continuing towards his son.

"Is that all you got" The Sayian King said with a smirk before sending a fist flying towards his son's mid-section only to see it past though Trunks alter image.

"Buster Cannon" Trunks cried above Vegeta.

Cursing his own lack of focus as the blast hit his back Vegeta flew towards the ground. Seeing the chance to take advantage over his father Trunks flew down kicking Vegeta in the hip sending the Sayian King flying towards the eastern wall. Sending Ki blast towards his father while following his flight Trunks continued on the advantage his father gave him not letting up. However the Ki blast produce a wall of smoke around his father shielding him from sight. Feeling out for Vegeta's Ki Trunks yelled out in surprised as he felt a strong grip on his ankle.

With a smile etched across his face Vegeta began to swing his son around rapidly before letting go launching Trunks. Towards the hard floor of the gravity room. Trunks let out a groan of pain as his crashed against the floor knowing his father woundn't let him catch his breath Trunks rolled as Vegeta's foot smashed against the floor inches from where he had previously been. Moving quickly the Demi-Sayian went to sweep his fathers legs from underneath him. Before he could make contact however Vegeta flipped over sending his right foot crashing into Trunk's rib's, Trunks cried out in pain as blood launched from his mouth, However the Demi-Sayian manage to grab his fathers ankle. With a roar Trunk's though Vegeta over his head slamming his father into the gravity room floor before flipping over and slamming his feet into his fathers back before taking off into the sky.

With a roar Vegeta got back up on to his feet and began throwing Ki blasts at his son, Trunks ducked and dodge the blasts in vain as one caught him. Flying into a wall the Demi-Sayian gasped as Vegeta smashed his fist in his stomach. Grabbing his fathers head Trunks head butted his father in the nose before sending a knee into the middle of his fathers legs. Vegeta screamed out in pain and outrage as he held his crouch.

"Blast Cannon" Trunks roared the name of his signiture attack hitting his father dead on.

A hand came out of the smoke and wrapped itself around the Trunks neck. A roar echoed around the gravity room as the smoke was pushed away by Vegeta's aura.

"Good move" King of Sayian's roared before launching his son towards the floor "But not good enough… Final flash" The blast hit it's target head on cause a blinding light to fill the room.

Gohan and Eresa sat alone in their living room Videl had long since gone to bed while Lime was still with Sharpener in the infirmary, being in the gravity room had really effected the boy. Alone the two teens cuddle up on the sofa Eresa resting her head on the Demi-Sayian's chest. It was quite late now all their other class mates had gone to bed, Gohan had received the delightful from Bulma after the meeting with(f) Trunks that his brother was coming to stay the next morning in order to see (f)Trunks as this was possible the last time the time traveller could spend with then and had also found out that the Z fighter's would be coming that weekend for a party. How he was going to keep his secrets from his class was beyond him and the Demi-Sayian couldn't help but wonder how long he could wait before tell the girl in his arms the real truth about his past. Letting out a soft sigh Gohan laid his head back on the soft cousins' behind his head.

"Whats the matter Gohan" Eresa asked concern clear in her voice.

Looking down and meeting the gaze of the girl in his grip Gohan flashed one of his trade mark son smiles.

"Nothink just thinking about stuff" Gohan said breezily

"Same here"

"What you been thinking about?"

Eresa let out a low sigh before bring up the courage to speak.

"Well I've been thinking what is this?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked generally confused at the question

Eresa let out a low sigh before answering.

"I mean what is this with us? Where are we going are we friends or are we more?"

Several long moments passed before Gohan responded.

"I like you a lot Eresa ever since I first meet you and I do feel a connection with you that I don't feel with over people dose that answer your question?"

"Yes it dose" the blond replied happly before kissing Gohan squarely on the lips.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked several moments later his cheeks blushing madly.

"Oh nothink much" Eresa said with a cheeky wink before cuddling up in Gohans chest.

Ten minutes later both teens where fast asleep.

(f)Trunks walked though the Capsule Corp building and towards where me had left his ship the night before.

"Man dad really did a number on me last night I'm so glad mum had a couple of senzu beans lying around or I would have been in trobel"(f) Trunks said aloud to know one in particular while massaging the back of his neck with his right hand.

Rounding on the door (f)Trunks slipped his card key though the security locks. The door swung open and the time traveller gasped at the sight he saw.

"Wee look at me Grampa Bardock" Goten cried out happily as he tapped on the time machine control panel, he was on his way to Namic ready to fight the tyrant Freizzer and save his brother.

"Calm down Goten" Bardock called out half-heartedly in-between chuckles.

"Goten what the hell do you think your doing" (F) Trunks roared as he ran towards his time machine throwing the boy unceremoniously from the cockpit.

"Hay what did you do that for meany" Goten cried out in rage as Bardock broke out into even more laughter.

(F) Trunks tapped furiously at the key board to access the possible damage Gohan's brother could of caused hopefully it was just a view minor tweaks hear and there that was needed.

"What the fuck" (f)Trunks cried out in rage as he read the readings on the screen the circuitry was fried to a ashes what was worse the old time machine that Cell arrived in had been blown up by the Z fighters so none of their enemies could use it against them.

Smashing his fist against the mother board in frustration (F) Trunks jumped out of the machine and rounded on Goten.

"Listen Goten this is very important what the hell did you do to my time machine" (F) Trunks roared.

"Nothing I didn't do anything all I was doing was being an astronaut I didn't break anything" Goten cried out.

(F) Trunks completely lost his patience within a flash he had Goten pinned against the wall his fist wrapped tightly around the young bo'sy collar.

"Listen I need to know what the fuck you did to my time machine because I need to know if I can fix it before our time lines diverge for good understand me" The time traveller roared.

"Get off him now" Bardock roared charging forward to help his grandson.

Without moving (F) Trunks sent a kick right into the older Sayian's stomach sending Bardock flying backwards unconscious blood pouring from his mouth.

"Grampa" Goten's cried out in fear before being slammed against the wall.

"Listen you brat" (F) Trunks roared Gathering Ki into his hand. "You tell me what you did now or Kami ill beat it out of you"

" I didn't do anything" Goten Sobbed tears streaming down his eyes.

"So be it" (F) Trunks roared out in angier.

Goten closed his eyes awaiting the impact of the blast that never came risking opening his eyes the young Demi-Sayian smiled in relief as he saw his older brother standing in front of him right foot out stretched from the kick, he had just delivered to his friends face. (F) Trunks stood up stroking his face his eye glared on Gohan.

"Why the hell did you just hit me?" The time traveller cried out outraged at his friends actions.

"If you want to get to Goten you have to get though me" Gohan roared dropping into a low fighting stance his blue aura flicking around him.

"You don't understand…"

"Yes I do" Gohan cut him off his voice laced with venom "And if you are going to try to beat the information you want out of my brother then your going to have to get though me"

"Fine" (F) Trunks roared back angrily "But not here I don't want mother getting caught in the cross fire"

"That's fine by me usual place"

"Usual place"

With that the two Demi-Sayian took to the sky's heading towards their battle field leaving a wide eyed Goten in their wake.

* * *

><p>Well that's another Chapter for you guys I hoped you liked it. Before I call it a night however I want to give you a little insight in to why Trunks is behaving this way. You see ever since Trunks altered the time line by coming back his time and the one we currently in now have been splitting apart from each other meaning that soon it will be no longer be possible to move back and forward between the two. Now "Conveniently" for me connection between Trunks timeline and the Z fighters has only got a week left before it completely splits off all together. Because Goten was in the machine Trunks belives it was him that caused the damage and the damage is so great it could take mouths possible a year to repair the damage substansaly before it is even fit to attempt a journey though time. So effectively Trunks can no longer return to his own time for good period and the thought of no longer being able to see his true mother in person and protect her and knowing that she is now all alone in his time with no protection was enough to send Trunks over the edge.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Well I'm making more time to write so I've been able to write out another chapter plus im excited about what I'm writing :o).

* * *

><p>They arrived both Demi-Sayians appeared above the mountain range so high up that no human life could reach, Knowing the Z fighters would need a place to spar Bulma had programed all Capsule Corp jets to automatically flag the area as a risk and take the passages on an alternative route.<p>

Gohan cracked his knuckles before crouching in a low stance with fist clenched the Demi-Sayian let out a roar, with a flash his flame blue aura rushed around him as he powered up summoning his strength. Know that he was out match if his foe manage to reach his full strength (F) Trunks didn't waste any time unsheathing his sword the time traveller went on the offensive fazing out of sight he appeared in front of Gohan sword raised above his head. Taken by surprised by this tactic Gohan just manage to dodge the sharp metal blade, (F) Trunks kept the offensive up slicing his sword furiously.

Caught on the defensive all Gohan could do was dodge the oncoming blade, Charging up an energy blast in his left fist the Demi-Sayian chose his time to strike shifting to his right side Gohan launched the blast at (f)Trunks face. The blast made contact knocking the time traveller backwards seeing a spit second opportunity Gohan sent a kick right at (f) Trunk's hand knocking the sword flying into the air. In a flash Gohan sent a fist flying into his opponents belly .

The attack knocked the wind out of (f) Trunks who keeled over in pain gasping for air. A shock wave of pain shot down his spin as Gohan's elbow made contact sending (f)Trunks sparling to the ground. Before making contact with the hard floor however the time traveller flipped over before kicking off with his feet springing back into the air.

"Buster Cannon" (f) Trunks roared sending the beam of light flying towards his fellow Demi-Sayian.

Seeing the blast Gohan quickly dodge before feeling the foot of (f) Trunks smashed against the force of the blow sent Gohan flying towards a mountain a loud crack echoed around the surrounding.

With a flash a golden aura burst around who had taken advantage of the pause in battle and powered up into his super sayian state, his golden hair spiked up as his muscles bulged with the new found energy flowing though them.

"Ka-Ma-Ha-MA-Ha"

The blue blast crashed into (f)Trunks mid-section the producer of the blast step out of the rocky creator he was his teal eyes alight with angrier Gohan looked on as (F) Trunks manage to deflect his attack into the sky.

"Stop now Trunks this is pointless we both know ill beat you once I turn move up to level two so why don't you give up now and apologies to Goten " Gohan spoke calmly but the firmness of his voice was clear as all to hear.

"Never" (F) Trunks spat back "Your brother destroyed the only way I can get home and I need to fix it before it's to late and if you get in my way of doing that then stronger or not Gohan I will find a way to beat you"

Within a second both fighters fist clashed in the air as they resumed combat sonic booms rang thought out the battle field as they became faster their Ki's expanding in power as the two matched each other punch for punch. Until with a flash of blue lightning Gohan ascended into a super sayian two the battle quickly turning in his favour. (F) Trunks found himself on the defensive only being able to dodge a few of Gohan's blows and blocking the rest, but the time traveller was tiring and it wasn't long before an opening appeared with a crack Gohan's knee made contact with (F)Trunks stomach causing blood to be drawn and spat out of his mouth .

"I told you to apologies" Gohan said cockily his sayian instant taking over in the heat of battle as he drew up his shoulder to deliver the knockout blow.

A golden fist made contact with Gohan's chin sending the Demi-Sayian flying backwards.

"How dare you touch my son with your third class hands" Vegeta roared his golden aura infused with blue lightning.

"It's not like you Vegeta to hit an opponent when his backs turned quite the cowardly act" Gohan spat rubbing his now brushed chin.

"Helping my son is cowardly hay" Vegeta retorted darkly his eyes narrowed. " I believe standing aside and watching my son taking a beating against someone obviously stronger is the most cowardly thing I could do unlike Kakarotte"

The sound of his father sayian name struck a chord in Gohan who fazed out of sight appearing in front of Vegeta slamming his fist directly into the sayian kings wind pipe.

"Don't you dare talk about my father in that way" Gohan roared sending punch after punch into the older Sayian's rib cage.

A kick from (f)Trunks sent Gohan away from Vegeta with their angrier over flowing and their desire for Gohan's blood, father and son set aside their pride and attacked in unison. With two on one Gohan was quickly over powered.

With no other option than to defend Gohan held his arms up in an x stance and took the brunt of the punches. Flipping over the Demi-Sayians defences, Vegeta sent a kick into Gohan's spine causing him to hit the ground with a thud.

"Final" Vegeta roared thoughing his hand to his side the sayian king charged his attack.

"Buster" (f) Trunks began to summon his Ki to his fingertips ready to strike.

Gohan tried to get up punching his fist against the ground in frustration.

"Flash"

"Cannon"

The two attack's infused forming into one blast. Gohan Flipped over onto his front facing the oncoming blast dead on. Placing his fingers to his forehead Gohan began summoning his Ki to the tips of his fingers.

"Special Beam" Gohan cried as the beam of light came closer threating to engulfing at any second.

"Cannon"

Vegeta and (f)Trunks joint attack was pushed away from Gohan much to the shook of the Demi-Sayian who had not yet launched his own attack.

All eyes turned towards the producer of the attack his hand outstretched weighting clothing already thrown away stood Piccolo. The Namic had a face like thunder as he took in the sight before him.

"Get out of here now Namic this is none of your concern" Vegeta spat outraged at the interruption.

"Your wrong Vegeta any fight of Gohan's is a fight of mine" Piccolo spoke calmly but the significant eye contact with his former student told the Demi-Sayian that the Namic was prepared to die fighting for him.

"So be it" Vegeta roared charging towards Piccolo as the latter dropped into a fighting stance. The Sayian King was interrupted in his flight however as Gohan sent a kick directly into the older Sayian's jaw.

Seeing his father being kicked by Gohan ,(F)Trunks decided to charge his foe from behind only to be stopped mid-air by Piccolo's grip on his ankle. The green giant flipped the Demi-Sayian over his shoulder and towards the ground.

Screaming echoed around Capsule Corp as the student's tried to avoid the blast coming from the two boy's fighting on the lawn after hearing what had happened (P) Trunks had sceached for Goten in order to give him a piece of his mind. This had caused the two boys to argue which had quickly escalated to a fully-fledged fist fight.

Looking on at the battle while other's around her ran away, Videl looked on in awe of the two boys.

"Their form's are perfect" She thought to herself "Their like two martial art master's and they both can't be older than ten I had no idea anyone could be good at this age, It's insane they could be as good as if not better than me"

Videl thought's where cut sort however by the entrance of Bulma.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing get here now!" The blue haired woman roared.

In a flash both boys appeared in front of her both of whom sprouting heavey brushes around their eyes.

"Now" Bulma responded more calmly "What been going on?"

"Trunks started it" Goten immediately responded much to the purple haired boy's outrage.

"Did not, If Goten hadn't broken the time machine then none of this would have happened" (p) Trunks said with a scowl that would rival Vegeta's.

"You did what" Bulma said in surprised looking at Goten in shook and angier.

"Na ha Grampa said it wasn't my fault and that big bully would get what's coming to him from big brother" Goten said in defiance

"No way my big brother could kick your big brother's arse beside dad said he was going to help take care of him so their" (P) Trunks finished off sticking his tongue out at his friend .

The fight would have kicked off their and then if Bulma hadn't grabbed both boys by their collars lifting them to eye level causeing gasps from all the students present at the one who dared touch the monsters hiding in children's body's.

"So your telling me both of your older brothers are fighting and Vegeta gone to join them?" Bulma's voice was dangerously low.

"And Piccolo" Trunks corrected her before adding "We sensed him join the fight just a minute ago"

"And Grampa went to he said he was going to get pop corn and watch the action" Goten added with a childish smile.

Bulma was silent as she let go off both boys and walked back towards Capsule Corp building.

"Hay mum where are you going" Trunks asked after his mother only to squirm in fear from the look she gave him.

"I am going to make a phone call won't be long" She said before moving forward and then turning her head again. "Oh by the way boys your punishment for fighting is no dinner and if you fight again then you won't eat for a week that is all"

The blue haired genius entered the building leaveing both (p) Trunks and Goten in tears over their punishment.

_In an abandon factory many miles away unnoticed by with all the fighting going on elsewhere sat Jewels alone nursing her wounds she had picked up from the night before. It was silent other than the rats fighting in the corner, but then suddenly soft laughter began to echo from the walls it grew louder as the clocked figure came into the light, his beady red eyes shone out from the darkness of his hood but their was a sparkle in them that Jewel's had never seen before almost as if her Marster was "Happy?" This thought shooked the young Kia so much that she nearly forgot to bow. The laughter stopped as the clocked figure stood before his servant. _

"_Jewels I have another mission for you" The harsh voice cut the air around the clock figure like a knife through butter. "I found that my brillent plan of destroying the time machine has worked out better than even I could have anticipated not only have I stopped the time traveling sayian returning home I have already been presented with a unique opportunity." _

_Jewel's sat silently listening intently to her marsters plan knowing best not to interrupt. _

"_As of this moment the sayian's Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks are fighting leaving Capsule Corp completely unprotected from attack. Your new assignment is to go to Capsule Corp now find someone close to the Demi-Sayian and shall we say take them out of the picture" The cloacked figure laughed at his own human joke before continuing "Once the target has returned you shall use your talents of disguise and get close finding out as much information as you possible can and report back to me regularly, Now get going time is off the essence"_

_With that the clocked figure returned to the shadows as Jewels exited the complex ready to perform her next assiment. _

* * *

><p>Well what did you think of that chapter then guy's :o) Please as usual review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27: Project X

Hay sorry for the long wait have been quite busy recently and have had a hard time trying to think of how to write this chapter and finish the fight between Gohan Vegeata ect. By the way for all those interested I've re-written chapter 1-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Project X<strong>

_**Location: Planet Vegeta seven days after the battle between Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo on earth. **_

_**Their where only three people in the throne room of the kings castle two appeared to be guards two particular well-built Sayian's each with an sheathed sword on their belt. These two where however dwarfs compared to the man sitting in-between the two on the throne, His bald head shined reflecting the sun light pouring in from one of the castles many windows, across from where the bald man sat was a large monitor which currently beeped wildly indicating important news. **_

_**Lazily the bald Sayian uncoiled his tail from around his waist and using the end pressed the button next to his arm rest. In a flash one of the Sayian's leading generals appeared on the screen sweet beading on his head obviously nervous. **_

"_**What is it" The bald Sayian growled annoyed at being interrupted from his nap. **_

"_**Lord Nappa, sir we have pick up energy signals from earth we believe it is the King fighting with the Demi-Sayian" The general said quickly. **_

"_**What!" Nappa roared smashing his fist into the arm rest snapping it with ease. "Bring up the data on my screen now" **_

Seven days earlier on earth.

As Trunks and Piccolo battle below Gohan and Vegeta stared each other down in mid-air their Ki crackling with blue electrified energy.

"You know we never found out the winner of our spar yesterday" Vegeta said a cocky smirk etched across in his face. "I am going to show you what the power of royal blood is really like and teach you why you never attack my son"

With a roar Vegeta launched forward and throw a punch towards Gohan's face the latter caught the formers fist before sending a knee into his opponents gut. Before the knee made contact however Vegeta blocked with his elbow then sent a round house kick at the Demi-Sayian who blocked again with an elbow.

"I no longer want to fight Vegeta You can't beat me give up you and Trunks are both in the wrong" Gohan spoke calmly the Demi-Sayian had calmed down considerable after seeing Trunk's attack his brother and now wanted to put an end to the senseless fighting that was taking place.

Breaking apart from Gohan, Vegeta glared at the taller boy angrier burning in his eyes.

"How dare you start attacking my son and then tell me to give up a fight I am winning you're a coward" Vegeta roared sending an elbow at Gohan which the latter blocked with his own.

"I didn't attack Trunks I was angry because he had hurt Goten but I have calmed down now and I have relished this fighting is senseless and we must end it now"

"You third class trash" Vegeta roared sending a fist directly into Gohans nose knocking the Demi-Sayian into the air. "Your just like your father against Cell taking on opponents he had no reason in fighting"

Something In Gohan snapped he stared down at Vegeta hatred building up inside him.

"You leave my father out of this" Gohan spat his voice laced with venom.

Sensing the angrier in Gohan, Vegeta pressed on eager to test his own strength against the teens full power.

"Your father was a fool sending a boy to do a man's job and it cost him his life" Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

"Shut up" Gohan roared tossing his head backwards immediately his golden aura expanding the amount of Ki generated pushing Vegeta back several inches.

"Perfect" Vegeta whispered to himself before yelling out to Gohan "Come on then brat let's see what you got"

Gohan stared back at Vegeta before beginning to power down back into his base form.

"No father taught me better than to fight like this" Gohan said before looking into the sky "Father I'm sorry I let my temper get the better of me again"

_**Back on planet Vegeta seven days later. **_

_**Nappa stared at the monitor his mouth hanging open in amazement at the power reading Gohan had just given off however as quickly as it appeared it had gone. **_

"_**Impossible how that kid became so strong" Nappa roared shooting a Ki blast at the monitor causing the screen to explode the two guards use to the giants out burst's didn't move an inch as he did this. **_

_**The bald man held his head in his arms pondering the situation before him the kid had improved considerably since they had first meet on planet Namic so much so that even the tyrant Freezer wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on the boy. **_

"_**How could we have let the gap in power get so big" Nappa roared again before standing up his Ki expanding around him his own power matching that of Freezer at fifty per cent power. "The Sayian's where such a proud race the finest of warriors until the king meet that blasted Kakarrot, since then he's been too busy trying to beat the third class runt he hasn't been doing what really is important looking after his people" Nappa spat on the ground when he finished before turning to one of the guards. "Leemon I want you to go get doctor Pluma right now" **_

_**The guard who had been address quickly rushed off to fulfil his order. **_

Back on earth Piccolo and Trunks faced each other their auras glowing purple and gold respectfully both glared at each other after they had disengaged from their latest fight. Both fighters body where battered and bruised from the fight so far.

"This fight is pointless Piccolo I don't want to fight you my fight is with Gohan" Trunks yelled out to the Namic opposite him.

"Any fight of Gohan's is a fight of mine" Piccolo replied dropping into a low stance ready to engage in battle once more. However before the large Namic could charge forward he was distracted by the sudden increases in Gohan's Ki. "Th-that's impossible" Piccolo stammered looking up at the Hugh golden aura.

However the golden aura suddenly disappeared and Piccolo watched in horror as Gohan's hair turned from gold to black.

"Don't be a fool Gohan" Piccolo cried out but it was too late Vegeta had already taken his advantage smashing his fist into Gohan's gut before jack hammering the Demi-Sayian toward the ground.

"That will teach you for dropping your guard" Vegeta sneered before turning towards Piccolo "Your turn" In a flash Vegeta appeared before Piccolo his fist ready to strike out at their target.

_Dropping down into the Capsule Corp building Jewel felt out her sense from her shadowy hiding place to make sure the close was clear. _

"_Good everyone that is a threat to my mission is I've battling it out or heading over their now" The Kia thought inwardly. _

_Suddenly Jewel's target appeared in front of her walking towards their bed room. Quietly Jewels followed making sure to keep to the shadows and out of sight until her target entered their room. A Ki blade formed around Jewels fist as she slowly closed the door behind her. The noise of the door slamming caused Jewels target to turn around suddenly. _

"_I'm so sorry" Was all Jewel's could say before she slit her targets throat before they could scream. "I'm so sorry" Jewel's said again tears pouring from her eyes as she took on her newest disguise and disintrigrated her targets body with a Ki blast. _

"_You did well" _

_The sound of her marster's voice caused Jewel head to snap upwards at the cloak figure standing on the windows ledge. _

"_Though I don't like your new appearance I believe your choice of who to appear to be is a good one Jewel's" The harsh voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter as it spoke. _

"_Thank you" Jewel's said with a bow though she felt sick to her stomach having committing the murder of an innocent soul something of which the Kia believed she would not be able to forgive herself for. _

_**On planet Vegeta. **_

"_**What did you want Lord Nappa" Doctor Pluma said with a mocking bow his metal claw like hand over his heart. **_

"_**I want to know why are spies on earth haven't reported back to us about the ever increasing power gap between are first class warriors and the fighters on earth!" Nappa roared. **_

"_**You mean the King's royal guard's their space shuttles have just arrived" **_

"_**What" Nappa yelled rounding on the scientist in front of him the latter of whom did not budge under the giant's glare. "They were not meant to come back here their mission was to stay at Vegeta's side and relay information back here to us and wait until we were ready to strike before coming back here" **_

"_**I only said their shuttles have come here the royal guards have not returned" Doctor Pluma's voice metallic voice racked out. **_

_**Losing his patients Nappa grabbed hold of the smaller Sayian's collar and lifted him into the air. **_

"_**Listen you third class runt I want you to stop playing games or I will blast you into oblivion" **_

"_**Now now no need to be rude" Doctor Pluma said while wagging his finger "You and I both know you can't kill me as long as I'm working on project X" **_

_**It was true the project was the Sayian rebel's only true chance of over throwing the King was held in the project. With an irritated grunt Nappa let go of the small Sayian's collar. **_

"_**Ok" Nappa began more calmly "tell me what do you mean the royal guard's pod's are here without them in them?" **_

"_**Well I wouldn't say they're not in their pods more we can't tell if the ash in the pod's is what remains of the royal place guards or someone decided to send ash up to us" Doctor Pluma chuckled devoid of humour. **_

"_**You mean their dead" Nappa yelled out in shook and rage**_

"_**That seems the most logical answer yes" Doctor Pluma interrupted with a smirk. **_

"_**Why are you so calm about this" Nappa roared his white hot ki burning around him yet again. "If they are dead it could well mean Vegeta has found out our plans to rebel and could be heading here to wipe us out" **_

"_**Now now getting angry is not good for your blood pressure" Doctor Pluma chuckled as Nappa face turned a deep shade of red. "Besides I don't think Vegeta is on the way yet since we just saw the data on his battle with the Demi-Sayian Gohan" **_

"_**That Data is seven day's old" Nappa cried out "Who knows if Vegeta decided to have a spar with the boy before leaving for here" **_

"_**It doesn't matter if he's on his way here or not" **_

"_**WHY?" Nappa asked confusion deep in his voice. **_

"_**Because project X is now completed" Doctor Pluma replied his metallic hand clicking away excitedly. **_

"This fight is finished" Vegeta cried as he punched Piccolo in the stomach before sending the Namic crashing down towards the now unconscious Gohan. "I will now teach you all what happens to those that dare challenge the royal blood line" With that the sayian king throw his arms to decide powering up for his final flash attack.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma- ha"

"Tri-Beam Cannon"

The three attacks came crashing into Vegeta knocking him back and preventing him from launching his blast at Gohan and Piccolo. Angrily Vegeta looked at the three that dared to attack him.

Lowering their arm's after their attack's hit their mark's Tien, Yammcha and Krillen all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god we got here when we did otherwise Piccolo and Gohan would have been toast" Krillen said with a big grin.

"Yeah but who's going to save us" Yammcha asked nervously noticing the angry glare Vegeta was giving the three.

"Who the fuck do you think you are attacking me like that" Vegeta roared launching forward towards the three human only to be stopped by Trunks who locked his arms around his shoulders.

"Father you must stop this we have all taken it to far" Trunks yelled out now transformed in his ultra super sayian state in an attempt to hold his father back.

"You dare defend these weaklings when they attack your father" Vegeta cried out in rage before landing a devastating elbow into Trunks ribs. A loud crack echoed around the valley signalling the breaking of bones.

As Trunks feel to the ground unconscious Vegeta turned back to the humans all of whom had dropped into a fighting stance.

"You really think your pathetic human power is any match for me the King of all Sayian's"

"Who the hell do you think you are calling human's pathetic"

"And what the hell have you done to my Gohan"

Vegeta cringed as he heard to voice of the only human's he truly feared turning around the King of Sayian's saw both Bulma and Chi-Chi sitting in a jet copter before him.

"You got lucky this time but next time I will finish you off" Vegeta yelled out to the sky before quickly taking off in an attempt to get away from the woman.

"Don't think you running away will stop me punishing you Vegeta" Bulma roared after her husband.

"_**Project X's is done" Nappa said with a gasp. **_

"_**Yes the test subject is outside shall I call her in" Doctor Pluma asked.**_

"_**Yes do it now" Nappa replied excitedly.**_

_**Doctor Pluma turned to the metal doors before shouting out.**_

"_**Carmen get in here now!" **_

_**With a buzz the metallic doors opened up to revel a small red haired sayian girl, judging from her appearance Nappa guessed she was around eighteen years old however a very short and skinny one. **_

"_**Is this some kind of joke" Nappa roared turning on Doctor Pluma "she looks tiny her power level is so tiny even my scooter can't pick it up" **_

_**Doctor Pluma gave a small sigh and waited several moments before giving Carmen her orders. **_

"_**Carmen kill lord Nappa's guards now" Doctor Pluma said while clicking a button on his metallic right hand. Suddenly the female Sayian eyes glowed red as she dropped into a fighting stance. **_

"_**As you wish master Pluma" Carmens voice was devoid of emotion as she spoke before lunging forward. **_

_**Within seconds the guards where dead easily dispatched by the sayian girl. **_

"_**How is that possible" Nappa asked open mouth looking at the bodies of his guards "My scouter didn't pick up any increases in power." **_

"_**Brilliant isn't it who knew a human could come up with the technology like this Doctor Gero truly was a genius" Doctor Pluma said a small smile etched across his face "However with the better technology available to us and how much we are naturally stronger than the humans I have manage to create a being who can match even a super sayain" **_

"_**Simply amazing" Nappa spoke in awe looking Carmen up and down like she was a new to. "So what are you waiting for send her down to earth to dispatch of Vegeta and the others now" **_

"_**Who said you were giving the orders around here" Doctor Pluma cried out causeing Nappa to step back in shook. **_

"_**You dare question your superior do not forget you are merely a third class warrior as I am a first class general born from a line of the highest levels of Sayian's" Nappa retorted back angrily. But looked on in shook as Doctor Pulma began to laugh manicly. **_

"_**You see that is the main problem with are race we focus too much on ranking people on their raw power and not enough on their other ability's such as intelligence" Doctor Pluma spat "Something I will change when I become King" It was Nappa's turn to laugh the bald Sayian throwing his head back in the process. **_

"_**And what makes you think you are capable of ruling" **_

"_**This" Doctor Pulma said with a wicked smile before turning to Carmen "Kill the blundering idiotic fool now Carmen and then join me at the shuttle base" Doctor Pluma finished with a press of a button on his metallic hand. **_

"_**Yes Marster Pulma" Carmen emotionless voice rang out though the room as her eyes glowed red. **_

* * *

><p>Well what did you think of that then guy's :o) By the way I just want to say Carmen is not my own creation she is created by my friend KKsayiancat, I have slightly changed the charcters back ground but she is still going to turn out with the same characteristic which KKsatiancat intends her to have though it will take time though chacter development.<p>

I also want to apologies if the story seems a bit jumping and would like to explain so it's clear that Nappa is seeing the battle seven days after it has been done because Planet Vegeta is so far away it takes about seven days for the signals to reach them.

Anyways please Review and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28:Gohan's Rage

First I got some good news and some bad news, bad news first im ill and in bed sick :/ good news I am able to write another chapter :oP silver lineings are amazing without further or do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Gohan's Rage<strong>

_Gohan stood tall in his super sayian state opposite hi father whose golden aura flowed effortlessly around him. The hyperbolic time tempture quickly turned from sub-zero to blistering hot in a matter of seconds almost signalling how much the spar had increased in its intensity. _

"_Very good son" Goku said kindly rubbing the blood from his cheek caused by a cleaver right hook. "I can tell that maintaining your super sayian state has really improved your control over your power still it isn't enough against someone like Cell" Goku aura roared to life as he powered up further pushing his power further towards his limits. _

"_What are you waiting for you just going to let Cell charge up like this" Goku yelled over the roar of his aura._

_Grasping what his father wanted Gohan charged forward his aura expanding rapidly around him. _

"_Still not enough control" Goku thought to himself as he dodge Gohan's right fist sending a knee directly into his son's rib cage before sending his fist into the boy's guy sending the Demi-Sayian spiralling way. Goku felt a tinge of guilt as he saw his son bouncing on the white floor but knew he had no choice in the matter. The power he had seen from his son only a few days ago filled the older sayian with renewed hope and motivation, Goku had quickly relished it was not he who would defeat Cell but his first born. Goku allowed a smile to himself as he again dodge another of Gohan's attack's back handing the boy back to the floor. It was paramount that he got Gohan to realise the power hidden within him again and somehow help the boy to control it then finally Goku could hand over the reins of earths protector over to someone else and there was no one else the Sayian trusted and believed in more than his son. _

"_Come on given up already Cell would have killed you by now" As if to amplify his point Goku raised his hand up towards the Demi-Sayian realising a blast powerful enough to disintrigate Coola in his firth form in one blow. _

_The blast connected causing smoke to pour around where the boy had been kneeling down. "Come on Gohan I know that blast was not enough to beat you" Goku thought to himself. Sure enough the smoke was suddenly pushed aside by the expansion of a golden aura protruding from Gohan. _

"_AHHHH –I won't give up" Gohan roared drawing forth some of the power within him that he didn't even knew he had. _

_Goku let a smile slip across his face he could feel by Gohan's aura that his son was almost ready to break though the barrier for a second time in his life. Just one more push Goku thought before dropping into a fighting stance. _

"_Is that all you got show me your power" Goku roared sending a blast of Ki directly at his son. _

_Blocking the blast Gohan threw the ball of energy into the air where it pouted out harmlessly several miles away. With rage filling his muscles with renewed primal energy Gohan rushed forward towards his father. Although Gohan's strength and speed where now far greater than that of his Fathers his rage clouded his judgement this as well as Goku's superior fighting experience aloud the older sayian to dodge the incoming blow of Gohan. _

"_It's not enough to just increase your power and speed you have to control it" Goku spoke as he ducked down from one of Gohan's punches sending a right kick into the young Demi-sayian's jaw. The attack didn't do much to Gohan's determination as he appeared back in front of his father. "Your rage is the key to your power Gohan but your letting it control you by doing this you are not focusing on your own attacks" Goku yelled again grabbing the wrist of his son before throwing him over his shoulder. "If you don't have control you waste your energy on attacks that mean nothing, power will only get you so far in a fight you must anticipate your opponent's moves and counter them that is what makes a good fighter great not only controlling their own power but the power of their opponent" _

_Gohan let out a primal roar of frustration as he relished more of his hidden power. Though the power redacting from his son was impressive Goku relished that his son was wasting so much of his power sending it out of his aura. _

"_You have the power now Gohan control it, control that rage of yours now embrace it become one with it and then master it" Goku's words of wisdom fell on deaf ears as the boy clouded by rage lunged forward to attack again. Gohan was drawing on his emotions picturing Goku as the tyrant Frizzer who was currently holding the lifeless body of his mother around her neck. _

"_I want let you hurt her" Gohan roared Causing a blinding white light to burst from his body as blue electrify danced around him his pupils turned from green to white as her charged forward yet again at his father. _

_Sensing the danger immediately Goku waited until the last possible moment, just before Gohan's fist made contact with the older sayian's chin Goku put two fingers to his head and disappeared from sight stunned Gohan rushed past his father's alter imagine his fist connecting against the ground creating a large crack in the luminous white floor. _

_Suddenly Goku appeared above his son his arms stretched back a blue orb already formed in his arms._

"_Ka-Ma-ha-Ma" Goku yelled out before launching the blue orb forward firing the beam down at his son. "Ha" _

_The blue light illuminated the battle arena in its glow as the smoke cleared Goku saw the battered and bruise Gohan on the floor. Silently the gentle sayian pick up his son and slowly walked back to where they were staying, placing his sons body gentle on the bed Goku made sure to tenderly tuck his son. _

"_I know I'm being tough on you now son but if you can control your power I just know we can win" Goku stood up ready to return outside to begin his own training. "I'm proud of you son you have become a strong warrior I know I was never really around in the past but I promise once this is all over me and you are going to spend a lot of time together ok" noticing the small smile that had now formed though Gohan's lips. "I love you my son" Goku said warmly kissing Gohan on the head before heading off into the blinding white light. _

_Gohan stood before Cell a smirk was etched across the Demi-Sayian's face as he watched the pitiful creature reverted back to his semi-perfect form lift android eighteen by the neck towards his mouth trying desperately to re-integrate the android back into his system in order to re-attain his perfect form. _

"_Quickly Gohan finish him off now" Goku yelled out from where he watched the battle alongside the rest of the Z fighters but was quickly silenced by the determined stare he received from Gohan. _

"_Their no need to rush father I can crush Cell now with ease whenever I want" Gohan spoke coldly toward his father before turning back to Cell who quickly let go of android eighteen and backed away. "I'm going to make you suffer for everybody you hurt" Gohan roared in an instant he was in front of Cell landing a right fist directly into the bio-androids face sending the green monster flying several points. _

_Goku looked on with worried eyes he could feel the slight evil building up inside Gohan a side of effect that he himself felt when he had transformed on Namic for the first time. Fear gripped Goku's heart as he worried the power would go to Gohan's head and blacken his son's pure heart. _

"_You fool" Goku cried out "Finish this fight now"_

_Gohan looked coldly back at his father an evil smirk finding its way to the boy's face. _

"_I will finish this fight when I am ready father" Gohan called before turning back to Cell "he hasn't suffered enough yet" _

_Cell watch as the super sayian two took slow deliberate steps towards him mocking the green hominid with the slowness off his gesture. Suddenly Vegeta's pride and Frizers daring cunning came to the for front of Cell's mind, Fine I admit that you have beaten me in battle Son Gohan but the war is not over yet. Having made his decision Cell began the detonation process within himself. _

_Gohan watched the now ballooned Cell laugh at his failings his golden fist indented in the ground due to his frustration. _

"_You were a foul Gohan you not finishing me when you had the chance has led to the destruction of you and the planet everyone you care about will die in exactly five seconds" Cell mocked holing up with hand for effect. _

"_Nooooooo" Gohan roared indispare sending his fists yet again into the planets crust. " I failed you father" Gohan whispered solemnly tears beginning to pour from the Demi-Sayian's eyes at his own failure. _

_Just then the familiar warmth of his father's aura in front of him caused Gohan to look up. Standing tall his left hand placed on Cells stomach and his right hand fingers connected to his forehead Goku looked down on his son a smile etched across the kind Sayian's face. _

"_You fought well son I'm proud of you don't worry I'll take care of everything now and look after your mother for me" _

"_Dad" Gohan said weakly reaching out to grab his father's trouser leg only to see his dad along with Cell disappear in front of him "Father" Gohan yelled to heavens tears trickling down his face. _

_Suddenly Gohan's surroundings went black he was now in his training clothes back in his eighteen year old body. Suddenly Goku appeared in front of his son a warm smile was etched across the older Sayian's face. _

"_You can't change what happened son you have to let go" Goku spoke calmly his warm eyes meeting that of Gohan's tear stained ones. _

"_But father" Gohan sobbed "if I had just listen to you and destroyed Cell when you told me to you would still be here, Because of me Goten wasn't able to grow up with you around, because of me you had to die to save us all, it should have been me" With a roar Gohan's aura glowed golden as eletical blue energy cracked around him tear's flowing from the Demi-Sayian's eyes. _

_As quick as a flash Goku appeared before his son holding Gohan in a tight embrace. The teenager rest his head against his father shoulders allowing the tears to flow against Goku's skin. _

"_You made a mistake son we all do I've made so many that I've lost count" Goku said trying to soothe his son's eternal suffering "LIke last week I accidently left the gates to hell open And everyone escaped man I tell you King Yamma was mad" Goku heard Gohan let out a small chuckle. _

_Taking his head off his father's shoulders Gohan let out a small sob before smiling at his father._

"_You always no just the right way to cheer me up" Gohan said his sobbing now subsided _

"_Hay that's my job" Goku said grinning from ear to ear his hand at the back of his head in the signature son pose. "I'm proud of you son" Goku said sincerely to his son "I'm proud of all of you Goten, Chi-Chi you all have achieved so much in your life I hear from King Kia you now have a girlfriend" Goku said with a wink. _

"_Yeah her name's Eresa she's really nice" Gohan stammered before asking. _

"_I know son" Goku said while placing his arm on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't forget I'm always watching over you and if you ever need me I'm in here" _

_Patting Gohan on the heart Goku began to melt away in Gohan's eyes as the Demi-Sayian began to awake from his dream. _

Waking up in one of the many warm comfortable beds on the lookout Gohan let out a small sigh before whipping away the many tears upon his face it had seven days since his battle with (F) Trunks and Vegeta his mother and Bulma had decided that it was for the best if they kept the Three Sayian's separated for the time being until they calmed down. It was Piccolo's suggestion that the Son family joined him ,Dende and Mr Popo at the palace in the sky. Though initially Chi-Chi refused the Son matron came around quickly when Gohan reasoned that the Look out would be the safest place to be with Dende's acute sensing abilities they would know if Trunks or Vegeta was approaching them way before he himself could know.

The nightmares had started the first night Gohan had stayed, angry at himself for his failure to hold his temper with (F)Trunk and then Vegeta choosing to fight instead of trying to talk things out with the time traveller first reminded Gohan very deeply of the time against Cell something his sub-conscious continually showed him however his last dream was different this time his father had come out and spoken to him from the dead.

Stretching slowly Gohan got out of bed and quickly showered before getting changed out of his pyjamas. His training Gi now tightly tide around him the Demi-Sayian headed towards the look out kitchen where he could smell declivous food being cooked.

"Now seriously Mrs Chi-Chi I must insisted that you sit down and let me cook you are our guest after all" Mr Popo spoke in a distress tone as Chi-Chi flipped the rice in the sauce pan she was cooking.

"Nonsense I can't let you cook for all of us it's not right" Chi-Chi said kindly but Popo picked up on the determined tone of her voice.

"But" Mr Popo's argument was quickly silenced by Chi-Chi's stare the genuine quickly turned back to stirring the soup he was currently cooking.

"What's going on in here guys" Gohan asked curiously as he stepped into the room.

"Ahh great Gohan were making breakfast you can help me with the noodles you know how much you, your brother and Grandfather eat we need all the help we can get"

"Sure"

The two son's happily cooked alongside Mr Popo for several minutes before they were interrupted by Dende entering the room the Guardians cheeks where purple from all the blood rushing around his body.

"Go-gohan it's Trunks he's he-headed this way" Dende panted

"What!" Chi-Chi yelled undoing her apron before heading towards the kitchin door. She was stopped however by Gohan's grip on her shoulder.

"Let me go talk to him mother" Gohan said quietly

"What after last time you meet? It turned into an all-out brawl Gohan I do not want that happening again" Chi-Chi yelled out angrily to her son.

"Don't worry mum" Gohan began calmly a smile on his face "Dad talk to me last night and I just know this is the right thing to do, I won't fight Trunk's I promise I just want to talk and sort things out theirs no point in being angry anymore"

Chi-Chi merely nodded allowing Gohan to rush past her. As her son left the black haired women let out a low sigh. "Oh Gohan your so much like your father" Chi-Chi said allowed to no one in particular.

White hot aura flowed around Gohan as he headed towards where he sensed Trunks intending to meet his fellow Demi-Sayian half way. A couple of minutes later the two meet both stopping severally meters away from each other. Moments past where the two warriors just glared at each other both trying to work out the others intentions it was Gohan that decided to speak first.

"I'm here to talk not fight" The demi-sayian spoke calmly his white aura disappearing as he lowered his guard.

"Same here" Trunks said as his aura too disappeared a soloum look on his face "I'm sorry" Trunk's blurted out as Gohan raised his eye brow in surprise. "I shouldn't of lost my temper like that and go for Goten and your grandfather like I did, it was my fault I left my time machine to open I shouldn't have been so careless" With that Trunks bowed to his masters alternative self, shame filling his body.

Suddenly Trunks felt the warm hand of Goha on his shoulder looking up he notice the Demi-Sayian's kind warm eyes.

"I forgive you Trunks I guess we both let things get a little out of hand what do you say we just put all this behind us yeah"

"Yeah"

With that both teenage boy's shook hands their old respect for each other renewed.

Back at Capsule Corp Bulma looked at her monitor proudly at the two boy's as the shook hands. Turning off the screen and stretching her arms above her head the scientist let out a soft sigh.

"Thank god for that now everything can go back to normal" With a yawn Bulma headed off to bed content with the night's events.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter guys I hopped you enjoyed it next chapter is going to focus on Videl,Eresa, Lime and Sharpener and how they react to Gohan's disapperence for a week remember one of them is now Jewel's any guesses who it can be ? ;o)<p>

Anyways please as normal review and tell me what you think.


	29. Chapter 29: A Week Without Gohan

Well another day another chapter hay :oP Just a note this chapter covers Videl, Sharpner, Lime's and Eresa's time during Gohan's absence for the week where he stays on the look out after his fight with Trunks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: A week without Gohan <strong>

Two days after Gohan had his fight with Trunks:

The left hook was easily blocked by a right elbow a sharp kicked followed the block connecting with the blonde's chin. Stepping back Sharpener smiled as he wiped the bead of blood from his lip with his right arm.

"Something's pissed you off Videl" Sharpener said with a chuckle before straightening up into his boxer's stance.

Videl ignored Sharpener's comment instead deciding to give the tall blond a glare it was true Videl was incredible pissed off having found out that Gohan had to be sent home for a while due to personal reason's the Satan girl quickly realised that her training with the teen would be put on hold till he came back.

"Are you going to just keep staring at me or are you going to fight" Sharpeners taught quickly grabbed Videls attention. The crime fighter immediately rushed forward launching a right jab that was quickly pushed aside by Sharpener's left.

Instinctively Sharpener sent his right fist towards Videl's stomach anticipating the move chopped down at the right handed fist pushing the punch harmlessly out of the way. Sharpener took a step back before coming forward again with a left upper cut. Caught off guard Videl bent backwards placing her hands on the ground to flip back onto her feet however before she could do this Sharpener reacted dropping down the long haired blond quickly swiped Videl's arms from under her body causing her to crush into the ground.

Busied but not beaten Videl quickly got back onto her feet and faced the tall blound that was smiling back at her.

"You never used your feet before in are fight's Sharpener" Videl looked at her friend suspiciously

"Maybe I decided to change my technique a little as your dad always say's you got to use everything you can to win" Shapener said with a smile.

The two continued with their sparing session as Lime and Eresa watched on both girls sat down with a little picnic between the two of them.

"It's good to see Sharpener out and about again after spending all night in the infirmary" Lime said with a sigh as she looked on at the fight. "Though I wish he wouldn't start fighting straight away he was really badly hurt I can't believe he's even moving."

"Boy's will be boy's as they say" Eresa said with a chuckle "Hay at least you know where your boyfriend is I can't remember the last time I saw Gohan. "

"Yeah Gohan dose have a trait of disappearing" Lime said reminiscing " I guess he gets it a lot from his dad I suppose"

"Did you know Gohan's dad well?" Eresa remembering that Gohan's father was killed by Cell.

"Not really I only meet him once before" Lime said with a sigh "but from what Gohan told me he was a great guy though he was never really their when Gohan was growing up he had to keep going away to fight"

"Yeah guess it must have been tough" Eresa sighed feeling quite sorry for her boyfriend at that moment "When do you think he will be back?"

"I don't know" Lime replied sadly

"Your technique is sloppy" The voice caused all four friend's to stop what they were doing and look at the new arrival. His purple hair blew with the wind as (F)Trunks step forward in his usual wife beater and tight demine jeans

"What do you mean are techniques are sloppy I can't find a single opening in Videl guard at all" Sharpener replied without looking at Trunk's keeping both eyes on the girl in front of him.

"That's because you're not looking properly " Trunks said calmly as he walked into the middle of both Videl and Sharpener.

"God I wouldn't do that if I was him Videl and Sharpener look like really good fighters" Eresa said with awe.

"Naa Trunk's is a powerful fighter just look at those muscles" Lime said with a smile as she watched the exchange.

"Listen you stop being a jerk and back off this is mine and Sharpener's spar I don't care if you come from the future or not that doesn't give you right to be rude to people" Videl shouted angrily.

"Like you are" Trunks replied knowingly noting Videl surprised expression. " Don't act so surprised I heard all about how you were treating Gohan from my mum"

Videl's surprise turned to angrier all self-doubt quickly rushing away.

"And it's rude to talk about people behind their back now if you would kindly go away me and Sharpener have got a spar to finish"

"Make me" Trunk's replied cockily before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Fine" Videl called back before rushing forward at Trunk's who easily dodge her right fist.

Videl continued to throw punch after punch at Trunks only for the blue haired warrior to dodge each one with ease.

"Why can't I hit you" The girl cried out in frustration sending a right leg to kick (f) Trunks in the rib's however before the blow could land Trunks swept the foot Videl was balancing on from under her.

"You're a pretty good fighter you've got speed and power if you actually learned to control you Ki you could become quite formidable it's a pity though I don't think you will ever learn" Trunks said generally sadly before turning away to walk off.

"Wait" Videl called out after Trunks her hand's clenched into fists. "Before this trip started I believed myself to be one of the best fighters around second only to my father, but now I see that there are so many fighters out there, you, Gohan, Vegeta just to name a few. I'm not even sure how my father matches all of you in power anymore. But what I do know is if there are strong people like you around fighting for good then there must be stronger people out their fighting for their own evil intentions like Tao and his brother and if I'm going to face them I need to get stronger" Videl gave Trunks a determined glare.

The boy from the future smiled back at the crime fighter before continuing.

"I see that Gohan has trained you better than I expected but then I shouldn't be surprised he did teach me after all" Trunk's let out a small chuckle "You might be able to be taught to control your Ki yet"

"Do you really think me being able to control this Ki thingy will make me stronger" Videl ask eagerly, deep down all the Satan girl wanted was to be able to get stronger in order to help more people out just like her father did when he defeated Cell.

"First off Ki is not just a thingy it is energy that you and I or anything else in the world has it flows though you and is constantly their however not a lot of people have the ability to access this power and even fewer have the ability to control it to any use. But it's their you proberly have experienced the presence of Ki many times before but you probably put it down to it being your second wind. And to answer your next question yes controlling your Ki is going to make the two of you much stronger" Trunks finished.

"The two of us" Videl answered back in confusion

"Yes my mum told me about Gohan training you so I decided to check out your strength for myself and from what I've seen you and this guy other here" Trunk's indicated Sharpener "have a lot of potential who knows you might even be able to match up to Tien and Krillien's level"

"So what's your point? " Sharpener asked bluntly wanting to find out why Trunks was telling them all this.

"The point is Gohan's not going to be hear for a while and I've taken it upon myself to take over training Videl while he's away however I've decided that I now want to train you as well since you could never have enough allies" Trunks said calmly.

"Wait so you are just going to train us to control this Ki that is within us which will supposedly make us incredible stronger and want nothing in return" Sharpener asked suspiciously.

"Nope I do want something in return" Trunks began pacing up and down "I want you to use the power I am going to teach you to help others and for when the time come's protect the planet from threats that could destroy it in the instant"

"Threats that can destroy the world instantly you mean like Cell?" Videl asked eagerly

Trunks took a second to contemplate his answer for a moment he wanted to be honest but did not to give to much away about Gohan and himself.

"Yes like Cell you see from where I was from we didn't have Cell we had two androids that attacked when I was just three years old they killed everyone that stood up to them slathering them like dogs" Trunks hands began to curl into fists as a white hot aura began to rush around him. "They destroyed every city killing billions of lives growing up was a constant fight for survival me and Gohan did everything we could to help but it was never enough" Trunks look down sadly tears beginning to form in his eyes. "That is why I want to train you to become stronger I do not want this time to face the same destruction that I saw and if the Z fighters ever fell I want at least some people around to at least be able to escape and maybe have the ability to save others"

The mood around the group quickly became Solome as all eyes fell on Trunks, Sharpener quickly felt slightly guilty at questioning his intentions it was Videl whoever mind keen as ever that picked out that Trunks was not being completely truthful about his story.

"So what happened to the androids in this timeline?" Videl asked carefully trying not to upset Trunks and press him too far.

"Very observant of you Videl" Trunks said with a smile. "Let me tell you guys the full story that way things might be more clearer"

Trunks went on to explain his part to play in the events leading up to the Cell games while leaving out most of the parts involving Gohan. As the purple haired teen finished something in Videls mind clicked as she began to process the information she had been told. As the others looked on in awe.

"So you fought the androids with Gohan in your timeline but since you couldn't win your mum decided to create a time machine so you could go back in time and give the leader of the Z warriors heart medicine to cure him so he would be around for the battle with the androids and so the Z warriors would also have time to train" Videl said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Basically yeah" Trunks said slightly worried at Videls smile.

"But that's not it is it I was thinking it was odd that you didn't tell us the Z warriors names since you must have known them at least by their names if not more closely if you were giving them medicine I know for a fact I wouldn't trust someone that came to me claiming to be from the future and take medicine from them."

"What are you getting at Videl" Eresa asked cautiously. Both Lime and Trunks quickly exchanged nervous looks between each other.

"Don't you remember from history Eresa? When the two aliens attacked earth who was the elite team dispatched to stop to fight them" Videl said with a smile etched across her face.

"The Z fighters" Sharpener yelled out in amazement cursing himself inwardly for not remembering that fact.

"And we know who were in the Z fighters don't we" Videl began looking at Trunks who gave a gulp. "And thinking about it the Z fighters that went to fight the aliens look exactly the same as the mystery fighters that turned up at the Cell games don't you think Trunks?" the stare Videl gave the Demi-Sayian was so intense that the purple haired had to take a step back. "I would say if you died you hair blond you would be an almost identical match to one of the fighters"

Lime let out a small gasp that didn't go unnoticed by Videl a small smile crept upon the crime fighters lips the gasp was confirmation enough the crime fighter was defiantly onto something.

"Another thing struck me if I remember correctly Son Goku, Gohan's father was in the Z fighters when they thought the aliens but Gohan told me his father died from a fatal heart virus that couldn't be treated however you just told me that you came back with medicine to cure the virus and their being rumours for year that it was Goku and not the fat sword wilding man who was the really leader of the Z fighters which leads me to conclude"

"Just get on with it" Trunks snapped angrily, annoyed with himself for allowing Videl to work out secrets Gohan had tried so long to hide.

"Goku was at the Cell games he was one of the fighters with golden hair he was the man after my dad that fought against Cell before the delivery boy went on to fight, now there was a boy who thought the aliens couldn't be more than four years old and would be around the same age as the delivery boy when he fought Cell who would be our age now." Videls mind was ablaze completely ecstatic about figuring out a mystery even the greatest of detectives could not figure out. " It all make sense now his powers the ability to fly the golden fighter who appeared in the city just as he started school being the great Sayiaman it all fits the delivery boy it's …Gohan"

Sharpener and Eresa both gave a cry of shook though one more fake than the other. Lime and Trunks both remained silent their eyes meeting.

"Though there is one thing I haven't worked out and I was hoping you would tell me Trunks" Videl's smile was the completely opposite to Trunks scowl. "Where is Gohan's father?"

Trunks stared at Videls smug face angier brewing within him he was a fool for telling the arrogant girl all his secrets and allowing her to discover Gohan's and for thinking she would ever have the patients to control her own Ki. "_What a waste of potential must be her father's teaching's" _Trunks thought to himself before answering.

"Gohan's father is dead he died sacrificing himself so his son could have a somewhat normal life, Gohan has had to face more suffering than you can possible imagine and not only that the insult to martial arts that you call a father not only took his credit but also rubbished accent techniques used by martial artist for thousands of years. You and your family are a disgrace to martial arts I can't believe I ever thought I could train you"

With that Trunk's stormed off leaving a bewildered Videl in his wake who began to feel incredible guilty.

* * *

><p>Well that's another chapter finished sorry for the long delay I hope this chapter was worth it :o) im kinda trying to build the story up now. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30: Gohan Field Trip From Hell R

Chapter 30: Gohan Field Trip From Hell Returns !

"So Videl figured it all out then" Gohan said sadly flying slowly in the air next to his best friend from the future Trunks the latter of which wore a guilty expression upon his face.

The pair were flying back towards Capsule Corp and back to the field trip which was quickly becoming Gohan's field trip from hell.

"Yeah she did the girl worked it all out in second's. I'm really sorry bro I didn't mean to let it all slip like that I don't know how you kept it secret for so long" Trunks said sadly turning his face away from Gohan.

The boy from the future felt extremely guilty first for giving Gohan's secrets away and secondly the boy and discovered on closer look of his time machine that it's cpeo processor was blown something that Goten could not have destroyed without taking out the whole of the time machine a fact that troubled the teen but he kept his worries hidden from Gohan his best friend had forgiven him enough for one day let alone forgiving him for wrongly accusing his younger brother.

"It's fine man" Gohan said finally after a few short moments. "Videl was always going to work it out she's just to smart… I just wish I was the one to tell them you know? .. Oh well it can't be helped I should have done it sooner"

"Wow" Trunks thought to himself looking up at his best friend and in alternative future mentor "Sometimes I don't even understand how forgiving Gohan can be."

"So what are you going to do?" Gohan asked as they pass over the mountain range just before they reached the ocean which would take them directly to west city and then capsule corp.

"About what" Trunks ask looking down at the fresh blue ocean underneath him completely different from the black smog that was the ocean of his own time.

"Your time machine can it be fixed?"

"No" Trunk's replied sadly bowing his head. "It's been damage to much and the connection between my time and this has completely closed up … I .. I didn't get to say good bye to my mum."

And without warning tears began to form in the young purple haired boys eyes as he remembered his old war torn world which had been ripped apart by the androids. But no matter how bleak the world was it was still his own his home and now he could never return.

A strong arm wrapped itself around Trunks shoulder as Gohan pulled his old friend in a type embarrass.

"I'm sorry" Gohan said quietly "But I know your mum will be happy as long as you are"

"But what about if something happens?" Trunks asked with a sob "I won't be there to protect her man"

And with that the purple haired boy finally let out a week of pain and desire in the matter of minutes.

~GFTFH~

"No" Videl thought as she threw another punch at the swaying punch bag in front of her "Still not strong enough."

The Satan girl was alone in the Capsule Corp gym where she had been for the most part over the last five days since she had found out Gohan's secrets and her father's lies…

"Hayyaaa" The girl roared smashing her right foot against the bag which smashed against the ceiling before rebounding back at her knocking the crime fighter off her feet.

"Noo!" Videl screamed jumping up to her feet and delivering a left elbow to the bag which stung though out her body. "Won't give up"

Every waking moment from the past five days had been spent in the gym in front of the punch bag. The Satan girl had even skipped Bulma's lessons despite the fact her friends and even the scientist herself had requested that she joined them.

But Videl had refused rudely point blank and by the third day they had left them alone. The girl had felt partial guilty for acting as she was but she couldn't help it there was a fire burning deep inside her body. A fire that threaten to engulf the Satan's girls very body if she couldn't contain it.

And the only way to contain it was to fight. And as there was no one around to fight the girl had focused her attention on the punching bag in front of her imagining various foe's.

First it had been Gohan dressed as the great Sayiaman masked behind the secrets that had masked his face and his true self from her for so long. But Videl had begun to lose heart after a while and could no longer have the Demi-Sayian as the target for her fury.

Gohan was a hero true as could be a hero she had long to become. The tall teen had saved the world many times and never once did he search for glory never once had he asked for thanks. Videl could not stay angry with someone like that he was too pure too innocent.

The figure she was fighting then turned to Cell the monstrous being that had killed millions and who Videl had longed to defeated much like her father had done… The only problem is her father hadn't defeated Cell it had all been a lie.

The figure then turned to Hercule and this imagine lasted for two days as Videl screamed at the imagine of her. The man who had lied to the world and took the glory for Gohan's victory but most of all the world champion had lied to his daughter. It hurt Videl so much to learn that the last few years off her life had been a lie.

But today the figure the punch bag had formed was nobody Videl had ever expected it to be. It was herself. The girl had relished what she was becoming what she was about to become and it scared her. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would turn on her friends. Yet slowly but surly she had turned on all of them as her suspicion and paranoia got to her.

The latest victim having been the Demi-Sayian Gohan.

"Why! Can't! I just be normal!" Videl screamed smashing her fists against the punch bag drawing blood on her knuckles .

"What are you doing" A cold calm voice spoke from behind the girl.

Videl sprung round and her eyes meet the sight of Vegeta the small man with hair that defied the laws of gravity was standing crossed armed in the corner of the room.

"Why do you care" Videl snapped angrily as she glared at the small man in front of her with her teeth tightly clenched. Her hands had turned into fist.

"I don't" Vegeta replied calmly standing up straight and eyeing Hercule daughter critically. "The women has turned off the gravity machine and says that I can only use it again once I get you to re-join her class mates"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard" Videl snapped back.

Much to the Satan girls surprise the Sayian King Vegeta smiled actually smiled. It was a small twitch off the lips but it was indeed a small. It caught Videl so off guard that she unclutched her fists.

"Funny that's exactly what I said but here we are" Vegeta replied before walking up to the punching bag and staring it at it. " I never understood why you human's use these blasted things, Their all well and good at practicing your techniques but there is one simple flaw to them"

"What's that" Videl asked taking a step back away from the punch bag giving Vegeta space.

"They don't hit back" Vegeta said simple a smirk etched across his face and like his small smile earlier it made Videl tense up in.. fear as it transformed the Sayian's face into something cold, dark , cocky and just down right evil.

To demonstrate his point further the king of Sayian smashed his fist against the punch bag making it implode within itself in a puff of dust.

"You are angry" Vegeta said after the dust had settled into a neat little pile in the room. "I can sense it from you, You are angry at yourself."

"What!" Videl roared jumping up in rage and clenching her fist. "Don't act like you don't know me creep"

Smash! Videl was suddenly pinned to the wall by Vegeta's strong grip around her throat.

"Do not test my patience girl" Vegeta spat. "I may have grown soft and sentimental during the course of my stay on Earth but do not test me. I am not Gohan or his father I do not forgive so easily and will not be spoken to by anyone like that unless they earn my respect"

With that the Sayian relished his grip from Videl's throat and began to walk away his arms were again across his chest.

"Arsehole" Videl muttered under her breath as she massaged her aching throat. "If I was stronger I would break you in two"

Vegeta turned his head slightly to eye the girl with one solitary eye ball the ghost of a smile had returned again on his lips however it quickly disappeared faster than it had came.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. I had so much hate and angrier at the world I too craved for the power that was my birth right my sworn pact with my father that it will be me and only me that would rise up and defeat the tyrant that had in slaved my race making us his puppets and do you know what happened?"

"You rose up and defeated him?" Videl asked exasperated getting tired and annoyed with Vegeta's antics.

"No" Vegeta said plainly "I lost and had to rely on Kakarot or as you may know him Goku. The blundering idiotic was a disgrace to my proud warrior race he was the embodiment of everything I was taught not to believe in. I hated him as much in death as I did when he was alive but I respected him do you know why?"

"Why?" Videl asked suddenly interested.

"Because he was the greatest warrior I have faced in battle. For the little intellect the man had he was a genius fighter. No matter what technique, trick or transformation that was thrown at him Kakarott would not only counter it but use the attack to his advantage. The man was prepared to do anything to win the battle even if it meant sacrifice himself and no matter how much I hate his values. How foolish I thought his choices he makes our I can't help but respect him and this fact will haunt me till the day I die. How can my greatest foe and rival the man I hate and despise be … the closest thing I had to a friend" Vegeta sighed before suddenly spinning round his face was again consumed with rage and angier. "Go back to class girl and tell the woman that I have done my job and want my gravity room back or I'm going to blow something up"

With a flash the small man faded out of sight leaving a dashed and rather confused girl in his wake.

"Did he just give me life advise" Videl asked aloud thinking that she had now just seen everything.

~GHFTFH~

_In a warehouse outside Satan City. _

_The five boy's that had fought Gohan at Capsule Corp and then had been consequently captured by Jewel's. Were all upon one knee their right hand's placed over their heart as they bowed down to their new master. _

_In the shadows a fork tongue flicked in and out of sight. The figure in the shadow eyed his new soldiers with hungry red eye's. The former students appearance had changed dramatically since their master had finished his experiment on them. _

_Their faces where pale white like a vampire and their eyes were black as marble but the most drastic change was the red tail's that protruded from their backs and the fork in their tongues. _

"_I have blessed you with the blood of the Demi-Sayian and blood of my own I have also enticed the Ki of the Sayian's I have absorbed into your own. What will you give in return I honour of the kindness that I have granted you" _

"_Undying loyalty master" The five former student's turned mutants replied in slow emotionless monotones. _

_The figure in the shadow's fork toung flicked in out of sight in excitement. _

"_Really? Are you willing to give up your life for me. To fight an unwinnable battle? To sacrifice your very souls for me?" _

"_Yes Marster" The five mutants replied again. _

"_Good very good" The shadow in the darkness replied as his eyes glowed a dark blood red. "Then go forth and gather the Dragonball's after which I will give you your next missions" _

* * *

><p><em>Right guys I know most of you are getting irritated by my lack of focus on this story. (I am too but I have been really busy with real life recently) So I will tell you what I am going to do. <em>

_I am starting to go through this whole story again and re-write it all. Just going to make a few improvements here and their as I am not happy with the previous chapters and I am not happy with this one. However I hope it will hold you over until I can catch up to this point. _

_Sorry for the long delay and thank you for your on going support. _

_Forever yours _

_Dragonballat._


End file.
